


Следы на песке

by W_B



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 37,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_B/pseuds/W_B
Summary: Попытка показать эту историю глазами Виктора. "Я только благодаря тебе понял, что не слабак и никогда им не был. И что меня любили и поддерживали. Но это казалось чем-то обычным, как воздух, которым я дышу, как океан, как крики чаек, д-да… А потом ты перевернул всё, и я понял, что оно всегда было рядом. Я близорукая бестолочь, Виктор."





	1. 1. Стертые ноги

Основы спортивной гигиены давали едва ли ни на первом занятии в секции по фигурному катанию. Виктору навсегда запомнилась еще советская брошюрка, отпечатанная на пожелтевшей бумаге. Ее следовало заучить чуть ли не наизусть и после рассказывать тренеру, чтобы получить допуск на лёд. Постсоветский спорт, иногда бессмысленный и беспощадный.  
Впрочем, Виктор не сказал бы, что эти знания ему не пригодились. Даже самые лучшие швейцарские или немецкие коньки не гарантировали блестящие выступления. От травм они тоже не всегда спасали. Ноги кормят фигуриста, точно так же как и футболиста. Только ноги футболистов больше на виду, хоть и скрыты гольфами, а у фигуристов высокие ботинки прячут от посторонних глаз синяки и кровоподтеки.  
– Опять ноги растер в мясо, – Виктор безжалостно надавил пальцем на вздувшийся пузырь мозоли. – Бестолочь ты, Юри. Тебе двадцать три. Ты катаешься с… Со скольки лет ты катаешься?  
– С четырех, – Юри поморщился и отдернул ногу. – Виктор, я надел не те носки. Больше не повторится.  
– Угу, – миролюбиво согласился Виктор. – Теперь мне контролировать, что ты надеваешь? Я смотрю за тем, что ты ешь, сколько спишь. А теперь буду разглядывать твой гардероб. Тотальный контроль, – поддразнил он, глядя, как глаза Юри округляются от испуга.  
– Но…  
– Не делай такое лицо, иначе я пошучу пошло и очень стыдно, – Виктор поморщился, глядя на его ноги с поджавшимися пальцами. – В душ, быстро. А об этом мы еще дома поговорим.  
Как бы там ни было, эта выволочка не оказала на Юри заметного давления, потому что под душем тот тихонько напевал тему своей короткой программы. Идеальное попадание в ноты – вот чем Юри его зацепил. Этот парень будто жил музыкой и сам её творил. Не без огрехов, конечно. Кто-то из знакомых Виктора любил повторять, что не ошибается только тот, кто не работает. И в самом деле: Юри работал много. Черт его дери, он постоянно над собой работал. Надо было только дать ему ментального пинка, пообещать, что в итоге вы вместе с ним нажретесь калорийными котлетами и продолжите работать дальше. Опять же, Виктор не мог не вспомнить сказку про Мальчиша-Кибальчиша. Был там Мальчиш-Плохиш, так он всех продал за банку варенья и коробку печенья. Ну, или за что-то вроде. Конечно, Юри никого за кацудон не продавал, но вот почти сожрал свою карьеру. Почти. Не случись с ним Виктор, мог бы и бездарно прожрать.   
«Всё хорошо, что хорошо кончается, – подумал Виктор, смывая мыльную пену с живота. – Вернее, у нас всё только начинается».  
Юри всё мурлыкал мелодию. Виктор с какой-то почти материнской гордостью рассматривал его подтянутое тело. Ни одной складки, ни грамма лишнего веса, мускулы, которые больше не прятались под килограммами нагулянного по весне жирка. У Виктора не было проблем с весом, он унаследовал худощавую фигуру от родителей, и на ней пока что никак не отражалась его любовь к сытной японской кухне и алкоголю.  
– Если мы проведем здесь еще лишние десять минут, о нас не то подумают, – поддразнил Виктор, берясь за полотенце.  
– Ой. Задумался, – Юри тоже схватился за полотенце, а после за очки.  
– Зачем они тебе сейчас? – Виктор очки отобрал. – Запотеют, ничего не увидишь. Или ты хотел мной полюбоваться? Мне казалось, ты всё уже в онсене рассмотрел.  
– В-Виктор! – всё-таки, дразнить его было очень и очень весело. Пусть и не очень этично. В своё время Виктор пытался подкалывать Плисецкого на предмет девушек и наготы, но тот прямым текстом слал нахуй и ворчал, что бабы только мешают. Имея перед глазами пример бедняги Георгия, Виктор не мог не согласиться. Любовь, как и любое другое сильное чувство, могла нанести урон карьере. Вон, на Юри стоило посмотреть. Любил свою собаку, не смог оправиться после смерти домашнего любимца и проимел хороший старт.  
«Ничего-ничего, – Виктор кивнул сам себе. – Свинка выйдет на лёд, станцует, и заклятие ментальной немощи спадет. И трибуны увидят принца – юного, только что родившегося. Не принца – чемпиона…»  
– Виктор… – Юри нервно улыбался. – Ты говорил, что нам следует поторопиться, а сам уже пять минут сушишь зеркало феном.  
– Ох ты ж… – Виктор передал фен подопечному. – Извини, задумался.

***

Юри врал как дышал. Дело было вовсе не в носках. Не надо было иметь медицинское образование, чтобы понять, что большая часть мозолей, волдырей и синяков – плод, скажем так, многодневных трудов. Виктор про себя подосадовал: не следовало потакать настойчивым просьбам Юри: «Еще раз! А еще покажи этот прыжок! А я его правильно делаю?». Без труда не выловишь рыбку из пруда, и всё такое, но гробить себе ноги, когда на дворе июль месяц, а в сентябре тебе на лёд… За это Юри хотелось дать ремнем по заднице. Будь на его месте Яков…. Ну, ремня бы не дал, но подзатыльник отвесил от всей щедрой русской души. Виктор рукоприкладства не любил, поэтому решил действовать в своей любимой тактике: стебать и провоцировать.  
– Носки быстро снял, – рявкнул Виктор, едва заметил Юри в коридоре. – Мозоли нужно подсушить. Чему тебя тренер учил?  
– Обработать ноги спреем и дать высохнуть! – протараторил Юри. – Я уже!  
– Молодец. А теперь сними носки и сделай это еще раз, – Виктор снизил голос. – Бестолочь.  
Юри стянул носки, а после поднял голову.  
– Я погуглил это слово, которым вы постоянно ругаетесь, – нервно улыбаясь, сказал он. – «Свинка» куда обиднее.  
– Записать тебя на курсы русского языка, чтобы ты совсем исхудал, пытаясь познать трудности русской грамматики? – Виктор не растерялся и выговорил скороговоркой: – Карл у Клары украл кораллы, а Клара у Карла украла кларнет!  
Округлившиеся глаза Юри сделали ему хорошо.  
– Я бы обошелся несколькими вежливыми словами и расхожими фразами, – Юри мял носки в руках. – И это… Мама нас к ужину звала.  
– Раз госпожа Хироко зовет, не следует заставлять ее ждать. Мой желудок готов петь ей оды.  
– Мой тоже, – уныло сказал Юри. – Ты так и не позволил мне съесть кацудон после победы над Юрио.  
– Да? – Виктор резко развернулся. – Ты же знаешь, я часто забываю о своих обещаниях. Наверное, тогда тебе нельзя было. Контроль веса, сам понимаешь.  
Юри уныло кивнул. Конечно, он понимал. Он вообще был смышленым парнем. Поначалу Виктор счел его слегка заторможенным. Но с тех пор, как узнал его ближе, понял, что Юри просто большую часть эмоций оставляет при себе, всячески их подавляет, чтобы… То ли не испортить о себе впечатление, то ли попросту потому, что был японцем. У соотечественников Виктора обычно проблем с эмоциями не было. Как там пелось в песне: «Любить так любить, стрелять так стрелять». И однажды Виктор поделился своими соображениями с Юри. Тот смущенно помотал головой и заявил, что и так слишком часто ревел и делал глупости, пора бы научиться сдерживаться.  
– Не со мной! – предостерег его тогда Виктор. Жаль, предостережение работало недолго. Юри чаще закрывался, чем был открытым. Кажется, он попросту чего-то боялся.  
– Я от своего обещания не отказываюсь, – Виктор хмыкнул. – Вот сойдут мозоли, тогда напомни мне о должке. Договорились?  
В ответ раздался тяжелый вздох.  
– Что-то не так?  
– Мне стыдно, – Юри снова вздохнул. – Но не будем об этом при остальных, хорошо? Меня пугает, что нужно быть полностью открытым. Ты порой стыдишь меня при всей семье… И это делает мне немного больно.  
– Спасибо, что сказал, – настроение подкалывать мигом улетучилось. Виктору снова некстати вспомнилось, как его бесило, что Яков орал на весь каток, высказывая свое мнение о его, Виктора, промахах. И не только о его. Казалось бы: отведи в сторону и изложи свои претензии, чего орать? А сейчас он невольно сам поступал как Яков. Ай-яй-яй.  
Госпожа Хироко, или как здесь полагалось говорить, Хироко-сан, готовила отменно. Немудрено, что всё семейство Кацуки выглядело упитанным. (И в расцвете сил, да). Эта уже немолодая женщина, смешливая, шустрая и приветливая, была настоящей душой Ю-топии. Виктору нравилось видеть, как она суетится, пытаясь угостить всем гостям и не забыть при этом о своей семье. И о нём, Викторе. Которого она привечала куда радушней, чем гостей, и не потому, что он был пятикратным чемпионом и тренером её сына, нет. Хироко-сан как-то призналась, что всегда мечтала о таком сыне, как Виктор. На что Виктор с улыбкой заметил, что её собственный сын входит в пятерку лучших фигуристов Японии, вообще-то.  
– Я знаю, – рассмеялась Хироко-сан. – И я очень люблю нашего Юри. Но иногда, и мне очень стыдно за это, я хотела, чтобы он был более уверенным в себе, раскованным… Девушку завел… У него даже фанаток особо нет. Письмами его никто не заваливал, в шкафчик на катке никто шоколад не клал, кроме Юко, разве что.  
– Ну, не в фанатках счастье, – Виктор хотел было свести всё к шутке, но не получилось. Но не в фанатках счастье – это уж точно.  
– Кому салат из брокколи?! – Мари плюхнула тарелку перед Юри. – Тебе брокколи! И шпинат.  
– Ненавижу шпинат, – Юри взялся за палочки.  
Виктор с нежностью посмотрел на свою тарелку с рисом и аж двумя котлетами.  
– Итадакима-ас! – хором воскликнуло семейство, и Виктор повторил следом. «Итадакимас», «Вакаримас-ка», «аригато», «гоменнасай», «омедетто»… В его лексикон постепенно вошло с полсотни японских слов. Он волей-неволей запоминал их каждый день и пытался применять. На что обитатели Ю-топии и сама Мадонна ледового дворца Хасецу Юко Нишигори всегда восхищенно всплескивали руками.  
– Бака-гайдзин, – иногда фыркал Юри. Наверное, так он мстил за «свинку» и «бестолочь». Ну, Виктор тоже не был идиотом, и смартфон ему нужен был не только ради инстаграмма. Гугл-переводчик его всегда выручал, так что значение этого слова Виктор узнал сразу же.  
– Пусть бака, зато чемпион, – беззлобно поддразнивал он Юри, в очередной раз заслышав это слово.  
– Так нечестно, ты не должен был смотреть перевод! Я полез в Гугл только через три недели!  
– Кто тебе виноват, бестолочь, – не оставался в долгу Виктор. Нет, дразнить Юри было потрясающе.  
После еды они остались в банкетном зале, Виктор молча общался с бутылочкой сакэ, Юри что-то строчил в телефоне. Наверное, опять обменивался с Пхичитом мнениями о грядущей осени. Виктор искоса наблюдал за ним, а после легонько пошевелил ногой под котацу, касаясь ног Юри. Тот ойкнул и дернулся.  
– Болит, – констатировал Виктор. – А я хотел позвать тебя пройтись по вечернему городу. У меня ведь еще нет фото с ночным замком Хасецу.  
– А я готов! Только носки над… – Юри снова охнул, когда Виктор надавил пальцами.  
– Сидим дома. Может быть, у японцев есть народные средства для лечения ног?  
– Лучше спрея пантенола всё равно ничего еще не придумали, – Юри нахохлился. – Есть отвары трав, возможно в России они тоже растут. Виктор, завтра утром мои ноги будут как новенькие!  
– Не пущу на каток, пока не заживет последняя мозоль, – Виктор вылил последние капли в чашечку-отёко. – Ты знаешь, что я не шучу.  
– Да, Виктор, – Юри совсем сгорбился. – Я хотел… Я выкладывался на полную. Я боюсь, что этот сезон…  
– Станет твоим последним, а после я оставлю тебя, и жизнь на этом кончена? Вот бестолочь. Тебе двадцать три. Ты на четыре года моложе меня. А я себя хоронить не собираюсь! И свою спортивную карьеру тоже!  
Юри задохнулся, телефон выпал из разжавшихся пальцев.  
– Как ты узнал, что я думаю?!  
– У тебя всё на лице написано, – Виктор положил голову на руки. – Заказать еще сакэ или ну его к черту…  
– Не пей так много, пожалуйста.  
– Так, тренер из нас двоих я. И я старше, – Виктор зевнул. – Ты наивен и предсказуем. Каждый день я вижу на твоем лице выражение «Боже, мне это снится! Боже, он сейчас исчезнет!».  
– Не «Боже», а «Ками-сама», – поправил Юри. – Я не христианин, наша семья придерживается синто.  
– Да, я видел ваш домашний алтарь. Не суть важно, Юри. Ты боишься меня потерять, а я с тобой уже столько месяцев. Я так долго ни за одной девушкой не ухаживал.  
– Виктор! – от вопля Юри зазвенело в ушах. Он мучительно покраснел и дрожащими руками стянул очки. – Не… Не надо говорить такие вещи!  
– Я не говорил, что ухаживаю за тобой. Я констатировал факт. Я не ухаживал за девушками дольше месяца, а тебя тренирую с апреля. Посчитать ты и сам в состоянии, правда?  
– У тебя… Ужасные аналогии, – Юри пытался протереть очки полой футболки, но пальцы слишком дрожали. Виктор не мог смотреть на это позорище и очки отобрал.  
– Какие есть. Всё, Юри, на этом мы закроем тему моего внезапного исчезновения. До Гран-при я гарантированно с тобой. После – обговорим после него. Мы можем заключить контракт. Нам всё равно придется его заключать, чтобы я смог пройти аккредитацию, как твой тренер. Бумаги тебя устроят?  
– Конечно, Виктор, – тихо сказал Юри. – Извини, пожалуйста. Я действительно каждый день не верю своим глазам. И каждый день боюсь, что это всё окажется сном, а я сам окажусь в номере отеля с выключенным телефоном и громадным камнем на сердце. Не каждый день боги сходят с небес.  
– Я не бог, – Виктор криво улыбнулся. – Принцем меня звали, волшебником и героем страны тоже. Но богом – это немного слишком.  
Юри неловко улыбнулся.  
– Ты забыл добавить своё любимое слово.  
– Нет, не забыл, – Виктор потянулся. – А, к черту сакэ. Пойдем спать в твоей комнате. Я хочу рассказать тебе одну штуку… 


	2. 2. Межкультурный диалог

Ноги Юри подживали, быстрее, чем Виктор ожидал. Коньки были под запретом, поэтому Юри, как примерный сын, помогал семье и на несколько часов сбегал к Окукава Минако. Сбегал – не совсем то слово, потому что Виктор рано или поздно там появлялся, с улыбкой на лице и бутылкой сливового вина в руках. Минако была интересным собеседником. Казалось бы, в этой глуши стареющая танцовщица должна была совсем спиться и вести маргинальный образ жизни. Но Минако всё же знала меру и могла беседовать о чем угодно – от хореографии до политики. Впрочем, о политике они не говорили. К черту политику.  
Минако нравились старые советские фильмы. Фамилию «Гайдай» она произносила с дичайшим акцентом, а уж как она перевирала названия фильмов… Юри, который в поте лица впахивал у станка, с недоумением на них косился. Кажется, об этой стороне своей учительницы он не знал. Впрочем, Юри был довольно-таки близорук в отношении близких. Он закрывался от них и не приближался к ним. Может, это было связано с какими-то японскими семейными установками, этого Виктор не знал, а спрашивать не решался. Он и так порой вёл себя как бегемот в посудной лавке. Было довольно мило строить из себя бака-гайдзина, с ошибок и выходок которого все умиляются, но он собирался не только валять дурака. Он хотел понять характер своего подопечного через страну, через этот город. Вдобавок, прочитанные когда-то в самолете книжки Акунина про Эраста Петровича Фандорина тоже играли свою роль. Загадочная Япония, ага. Восток – дело тонкое, Петруха. И так далее в том же духе. Виктор больше не был туристом, Виктор жил здесь и смотрел на всё по-новому. И на Юри тоже.  
Ностальгией его, кстати, не накрывало. Не хотелось ни пельменей, ни борща, к тому же, пельмени в Японии тоже делали, с зеленью и свининой, чертовски вкусные. Водки тоже не хотелось. Да, это как раз Минако спросила однажды, мол, Виктор-сан, не скучаешь ли ты по русской водке? Не скучал. В любой точке мира найдется что-то, что может гореть синим пламенем и от чего крышу снесет. Виктору сейчас хватало сакэ, хотя привычка японцев пить свою рисовую водку подогретой, поначалу безмерно удивляла. Но потом Виктор втянулся, как тот кот из анекдота про пылесос.  
После занятий у Минако Виктор тащил Юри погулять. Несмотря на то, что Виктор жил здесь почти четыре месяца, в Хасецу было полным-полно мест, где не ступала его нога и где не была сделана очередная фотка в инстаграмм. Юри, ничуть не менее зависимый от соцсетей, только делал страдальческое лицо.  
– Я знаю, ты в твиттер пишешь всякую фигню так что мы квиты, – поддевал его Виктор и просил щелкнуть его на фоне «вон той непонятной, но жутко древней хрени».  
– А ты выкладывал даже фото унитаза! – рассерженно шипел Юри, впрочем, делая фото.  
– Он с подогревом! – оправдывался Виктор. – Унитаз с подогревом! Ты понимаешь, как россияне мечтают о таком зимой?!  
– Так почему не делают? – округлял глаза Юри. – У нас вот, например, практически нет централизованного отопления. Поэтому у нас есть котацу, разные обогреватели и унитазы с подогревом. Зачем русским теплый унитаз, если в квартире и так тепло?  
Виктор пытался объяснять, что каждый приход зимы в России для коммунальных служб сродни Армагеддону, Юри снова делал круглые глаза… В общем, межкультурный обмен шёл интенсивно, но не всегда продуктивно. И в итоге беседы об унитазах, Юри, кажется, вынес для себя только одну вещь:  
– После того, как ты разорвешь со мной контракт, я подарю тебе унитаз с подогревом, – нервно посмеиваясь, заявил он. – В качестве жеста доброй воли и моей признательности.  
– Я рад, что ты меня настолько любишь, – Виктор не смог снова удержаться от подколки. Юри вспыхнул и начал мямлить, что вовсе не это имел в виду. А Виктору стало весело: подумать только, премию унитазом. Как в недобрые советские времена или как в начале девяностых. – Любишь-любишь. Кому попало такую замечательную вещь не предлагают. Одна беда: боюсь, на таможне отберут!  
Юри со сдавленным стоном просто закрыл рот. Парень проигрывать не любил, но Виктор регулярно побеждал по очкам в словесных баталиях. Внутренний голос или некое подобие совести вещали, что фу так делать, но… Но дразнить Юри было приятно, он мог повторить это пару тысяч раз и виновато улыбаться в ответ на обвинения.  
– Ну так тогда тебе и надо будет, – выдавил Юри спустя пару минут. – Но я могу потом выслать через DHL.  
– Очень меня обяжешь, – Виктор попытался поклониться как японец. Прохожие сделали круглые глаза, Юри прыснул. Кажется, это того стоило.  
Поздним вечером Хироко-сан по секрету сказала, что последний посетитель вымелся из онсена, так что Виктор-сан может пойти и полежать в горячей воде. Виктора упрашивать не надо было, он сразу же отложил телефон и содрал наушники с Юри, который меланхолично слушал музыку, просматривая ленту твиттера.  
– Купаться, Юри, купаться, – Виктор легким тычком начал спихивать его со стула. – Я хочу посмотреть на твои ноги, балбес!  
– Новое слово? – Юри сонно хлопнул глазами. – Я бы лучше с утра сходил.  
– Пошли, лентяй, лучше будет спаться, – Виктор боднул его головой. – Кто последний – с тем Маккачин не спит!  
– Аргумент, – Юри стянул с себя футболку и взял юката.

 

Разомлевший от горячей воды и усталости, Юри выглядел лет на пять-шесть младше своего возраста. Виктор, хмыкнув, подсел ближе и потянул его за ногу.  
– Ой-ёй-ёй, да что вы делаете?! – от испуга Юри всегда переходил на «вы», и это Виктора тоже веселило.  
– Провожу контрольную проверку, – Виктор хищно ухмыльнулся. – Хорошие ножки. Пятки, как у младенца. Еще денек – и пущу на каток. Что скажешь?  
– Что у меня ногу свело! – страдальчески завел Юри. – Щекотно! И это неприлично! Что, если опять люди увидят? Как тогда, когда ты мне растяжку делал!  
– Меня всегда забавлял тот факт… – Виктор осторожно отпустил его ступню, – что японцы, которые изобрели автомат для продажи поношенных девичьих трусиков, которые не стесняются голышом париться в компании незнакомых людей, так ревностно относятся к чужой морали. Тем более, здесь никого нет. Полночь, все приличные люди спят.  
– До реставрации Мэйдзи, – Юри начал тараторить как по учебнику, – в нашей стране и впрямь было вольное отношение к чужой наготе! Но после того как…  
– Я знаю. Я читал Рут Бенедикт и других, – Виктор как будто невзначай коснулся его бедра. – И что американская оккупация тоже повлияла на ваши ценности и этику. Но я всё равно не перестаю удивляться. Полагаю, если бы я взял тебя пожить с собой в Россию, то тебя удивило очень многое. Наши бани, наша кухня, наши застолья…  
– А ты бы взял меня в Россию? – как-то нервно спросил Юри.  
– Если тебя отберут на Кубок Ростелекома, то ты и так туда полетишь. И я накормлю тебя борщом с чесночными пампушками, – горячо пообещал Виктор, придвинувшись вплотную. – А после мы бы купили тебе матрёшку, шапку-ушанку, валенки и балалайку. Ни один турист не должен уезжать из России без матрёшки и балалайки.  
– Меняю унитаз с подогревом на балалайку, – Юри улыбнулся.   
– Отличное предложение.  
В комнате Юри вырубился первым. Как присел на свою постель посмотреть, не писал ли ему кто во время отсутствия, так и отрубился. Виктор покачал головой, пару минут жаловался Маккачину на свою нелегкую тренерскую судьбу, а после надел на эту бестолочь пижаму (пусть ценит широту русской души!) и побрызгал спреем на многострадальные ноги.  
Уже задремывая в обнимку с псом, Виктор не мог прогнать из памяти чуть надтреснутый тихий голос Юри. «А ты бы взял меня в Россию?». Забавно. Это было забавно. Кажется, Юри уже не мог без него жить. Конечно, это грело душу Виктора, ему льстило это внимание и обожание, но он не мог не задумываться, что с этим делать потом, когда… Когда Юри примет участие в Гран-при? Когда закончится этот сезон? А может Виктора перемкнет, и они начнут вместе готовиться к следующей Олимпиаде? Что будет потом?  
– Да хрен его знает! – ругнулся Виктор на родном языке. Маккачин успокаивающе тявкнул.  
Утром Маккачин, предатель, оказался в постели у Юри, сам Юри отчаянно зевал и хлопал глазами.  
– Виктор, это ты меня одел?  
– Я бы на твоем месте, – Виктор широко зевнул, – больше бы волновался, если бы я тебя раздевал.  
– Такое бывало, – Юри зевнул следом. – Но чаще я раздеваю тебя, когда ты приходишь пьяный.  
– Вот фу так тренеру говорить! – Виктор мигом проснулся. – А ну давай пей свой кофе и на пробежку, свинья неблагодарная!  
Юри подло улыбался и трепал Маккачина за ухом. Маккачин (еще раз предатель!) умильно смотрел, свесив язык. Виктор, кипя, оделся и отправился выпрашивать кофе у Хироко-сан. Злоупотреблять кофе не стоило, но иногда утро не могло стать добрым без чашки этой прекрасной отравы.  
– Хорошо выглядите, Виктор-сан, – на кухне вместо Хироко-сан обнаружилась Мари. – Я видела, как вы вечером почти тащили Юри из онсэна.  
– Я его загонял, – Виктор пригляделся к кофеварке. – Мари-сан, я могу рассчитывать…  
– Конечно, – Мари подставила чашку и нажала на кнопку запуска программы. – Как обычно?  
– Да.  
Где-то хлопнула дверь, заливисто залаял Маккачин. Кажется, Юри отправился на пробежку без кофе.  
– Бестолочь, – по привычке сказал Виктор. Его мысли были уже на катке. – Мари-сан, можно ли заказать на вечер по порции кацудона для меня и Юри?  
– Он же не заслужил.  
– Это старый долг, а долги надо отдавать, – Виктор с благодарным кивком взял чашку с кофе. – У нас в России есть поверье, что долги надо раздавать до Нового года. В Новый год с долгами нельзя, плохая примета.  
– До Нового года еще… – она неопределенно повела рукой.  
– Тут дело вот в чём. До восемнадцатого века в России началом нового года считался сентябрь. Осенью убирают урожай, год кончился, дальше зима и подготовка к новому урожаю. У вас разве не так было?  
– Не совсем, – Мари села и подперла щеку рукой. – Я, кажется, понимаю.  
– К началу нового сезона я хочу, чтобы по всем долгам было заплачено, – Виктор осторожно отпил. – Отлично! Только на пол-ложки сахара больше, чем нужно.  
– Извините, Виктор-сан, – насмешливо ответила Мари. – Мама кладет вам сахар другой ложкой, она чуть меньше.  
– Тогда претензий не имею, – он поклонился и допил свой кофе. Его ждал велосипед, а после каток и Юри.


	3. 3. Война и кацудон

– Четверные, четверные, ты только и думаешь о них! – после пятнадцатой по счету попытки Юри сделать флип, Виктор слегка взбесился. Слегка. Даже тон не повысил.   
Но Юри всё равно стоял с виноватым видом.  
– Мне кажется, что прыжок просится под эту музыку в самом конце, – он потер указательным пальцем нос. – Как у меня в интерпретации: я встретил тебя, осознал свою силу и то, чему ты можешь меня научить, у меня отрастают крылья…  
– А также наглость и занудство, – Виктор хлопнул ладонью по лбу. – Я тебе раза три говорил, что выиграть Гран-при можно и без четверных прыжков.  
– Девятнадцать как минимум.  
– О, это так мило, что ты запоминаешь мои наставления. Я тронут.  
– Виктор, он стоит двенадцать баллов, – Юри нахмурился. – Я постоянно допускаю ошибки, а правильное выполнение…  
– Не в конце программы, – отрезал Виктор. – Мне нравится твоя интерпретация, но не в конце программы.  
– Тогда тройной?  
– Поспешишь – людей насмешишь, – буркнул Виктор по-русски, а после по-английски добавил: – Не гонись за баллами. Ты всегда брал не техникой, а общим впечатлением.  
– Я меняюсь, – Юри упрямо вскинул подбородок. – Я могу показать хорошую технику!  
– У тебя отличные шаги, Юри, – Виктору захотелось дать ему по лбу. – Но своё слабое место ты знаешь. Да, дома ты чаще выполняешь прыжки безукоризненно. Но кто гарантирует, что…  
– Ты в меня не веришь? – тихо спросил Юри. – Ладно. Я покажу, что смогу. Я должен смочь. Я видел, как Юрио выполняет прыжки. Он прекрасен. Если может он, то я смогу.  
– Ага, – протянул Виктор. – Давление. Дух соперничества. Похвально. Только… – он перегнулся через бортик и схватил Юри за плечи. – Ты не так расставляешь приоритеты, Кацуки! Ты сначала победи себя, а потом думай о Плисецком, о Джакометти, о Поповиче, в конце концов! Попович – номер два в российской сборной после меня, так что не забывай об этом!  
Юри испуганно отшатнулся.  
– Ох. Прости. Я не настолько легкомысленный. Я помню всех их, я помню турнирную таблицу, Виктор, – его голос дрогнул. – Когда Юрио уезжал, у него было лицо, как будто он считает меня своим заклятым врагом. Я не жалуюсь, не подумай. Просто… Просто это будет война, а я к ней не готов.  
– Война… Не готов… – рассердился Виктор. – Спорт – это всегда война. Когда было легче? К тому же, ты преувеличиваешь злопамятность Плисецкого, не придумывай русского монстра. Обо мне тоже гадости писали в сети, что я с улыбкой жру на завтрак конкурентов, однако Кристоф живой и здоровый катается. Ты вон тоже, пережил же соревнования на одной арене, не так ли?  
Юри пожал плечами.  
– Я чувствую, что ты прав, но до конца согласиться не могу.  
– Надо гонять тебя до изнеможения, чтобы поменьше о всякой ерунде думал! – в сердцах воскликнул Виктор. – Вот проблема! Или у тебя болят ноги, или у тебя болит голова!  
Юри поднял руки вверх, символизируя послушание, смирение и японскую готовность умереть, но исполнить волю сюзерена. Бестолочь. А после вдруг оттолкнулся от бортика, заскользил по льду, закружился, широко раскинув руки, как крылья. Виктор засмотрелся, завороженный ритмом неслышимой музыки. Так, всё так, как и всегда, когда Юри вожжа под хвост попадает. Сальхов, затем риттбергер… Безупречно. Юри ускорился и провёл каскад двойных прыжков. Весь его вид словно говорил: «Это я только разогреваюсь!».  
– Давай, – шепнул Виктор, прикладываясь к бутылке с минеральной водой. – Ты хочешь убедить себя и меня, что ты можешь. Ну давай, бестолочь моя дорогая!  
Тройной аксель тоже был выполнен безупречно, на четверном Юри не докрутил половину оборота. Критическая ошибка.  
– Где половину потерял? – гаркнул Виктор.  
Юри не ответил, он остановился, тяжело дыша, по лицу градом катился пот.  
– Конец тренировки, – Виктор взял защитные чехлы для лезвий. – Хорошая у тебя база.  
Юри подкатился, постоял пару минут, держась за бортик, а после ответил:  
– Если до выходных не…  
Виктор приложил палец к его губам.  
– Не декларируй. Просто сделай. Ты сможешь. Но поменьше об этом кричи.  
– А-ага… – Юри кивнул.  
В этот раз носки и коньки не были в крови, поэтому Виктор всего-навсего поворчал на тему натертостей и выдал пластырь. У Юри и свой в шкафчике был, но отчего-то Виктору нравилось быть этакой мамочкой-наседкой. Тренер он или где.

 

Вечером Юри клевал носом за столом в ожидании ужина. И тем приятней было увидеть его лицо, когда Мари поставила перед ним тарелку кацудона, а после они остались вдвоем. Нет, втроем: Виктор, Юри и кацудон.  
– Это какая-то ошибка, – Юри громко сглотнул, а живот громко с ним не согласился.  
– Я так и не поел с тобой твоих любимых свиных котлет, – кротко сказал Виктор. – Сегодня я выполняю своё обещание.  
– Мне нельзя, – начиная паниковать, проговорил Юри, отодвигая тарелку. В его глазах отчаяние крутило тройные.   
– Тренер говорит, что можно, – Виктор толкнул тарелку назад. – Итадакимас! И разлей сакэ.  
– Я не пью, – буркнул Юри.  
– Одну чашечку – можно.   
– Ты плохой тренер, – Юри подвинул к себе его отёко, налил и передал бутылочку Виктору. Виктор кивнул, плеснул напиток в чашечку Юри.  
– Кампай! За то, чтобы я стал не только великим спортсменом, но и великим тренером!  
– Ками-сама, – Юри горестно вздохнул. – Кампай!  
А после Виктор поймал себя на том, что рассказывает Юри обо всех своих девушках, а тот ковыряется в тарелке, изредка вежливо поддакивая.   
– Э-э, наверное, неэтично заваливать тебя этой информацией.  
– Я и так знаю обо всех твоих романах из интернета, – Юри поднял на него осоловелые глаза. – И о вымышленных журналистами тоже.  
– Иногда мне становится страшно, как подумаю, сколько ты всего обо мне знаешь, – Виктор подпер щеку рукой. – И как? Я знаю, что фанаты ревнуют кумиров. Вон, некоторые кончают с собой, если их обожаемые певцы женятся.  
Юри дернулся.  
– Не издевайся. Я скажу, наверное, обидную вещь. Я не ревновал, я даже не акцентировал внимание. Я больше разглядывал твои костюмы и разбирал программу на элементы. Мы с Юко откатывали твои программы, а после переезда в Детройт уже сам... – он запнулся. – Что ты хочешь сказать этими намеками? Да, я твой фанат, и даже сейчас им остаюсь. Не знаю, как у меня хватает смелости говорить с тобой.  
– Во всём виновато сакэ и мое дьявольское обаяние, – Виктор подгреб к себе обе чашечки и разлил, не слушая протестов Юри. Конечно, у японцев во время застолий было принято наливать друг другу, но Виктору больше нравился русский обычай. Самый трезвый берёт и разливает. И нечего тут сакэ попусту болтать.  
– Следующий тост за родителей, – Виктор подмигнул. – Спасибо маме и папе за мою красоту, ум и силу, а твоим… Твоим спасибо за всё, – и рассмеялся.  
Юри покачал головой:  
– Не врут про загадочную русскую душу.  
– Японская тоже загадочная. Унитазы с подогревом.  
– Виктор!  
В третий раз Юри потянулся сам. Но Виктор успел прикусить язык, прежде чем сказать про любовь. Дожимать беднягу не хотелось, а русские привычки – это русские привычки. Может тут принято пить в третий раз за Императора или его комнатную собачку, если таковая у него имеется? Или за весь пантеон синтоистских богов? Хотя это вряд ли.  
– Я ведь не пью, – пожаловался Юри. – Мы иногда с Пичитом брали по пиву, совсем редко, когда выматывались. Но Челестино…  
– Челестино не умеет пить, – отрезал Виктор. – А еще итальянец. Знаешь, какие вкусные в Италии вина? М-м, сказка.  
– Ты заговариваешься, и твой английский сложнее понять. К тому же, Чао-Чао американец.  
– У тебя тоже трудности с про-из-но-ше-ни-ем, – хотя тут Виктор приврал, это скорее он сам уже хотел баиньки, а не болтать на отвлеченные темы. С другой стороны… С другой стороны, когда они еще так посидят? Под действием сакэ и сытости Юри чуть размяк, перестал прятаться за своими стенами, очки вон даже снял. Виктор давно хотел добиться полного доверия, стать ближе, чем был тот же Челестино или, прости господи, Пичит Чуланонт.  
В итоге третий тост был кратким, как в анекдоте. Один сказал «Кампай!», второй повторил. В зал заглянула Мари, подмигнула Виктору, забрала пустые тарелки и молча исчезла. На столике осталась только бутылочка и чашки. Юри смотрел на это дело задумчивым взглядом, а после поднялся.  
– Я спать. Доброй ночи. Спасибо за то, что поел со мной кацудон.  
– И тебе спасибо, что поел со мной кацудон, – Виктор прикинул, хочет ли он допить остаток или ну его к черту. Понял, что хочет, потому что… А чёрт его знает, почему. Было бы неплохо, если Юри остался, но заставлять не хотелось.  
– Забери бутылку с собой, – предложил Юри.  
Пить вдруг перехотелось.  
– Ничего с ней за ночь не станет. Если ты завтра будешь доводить меня воплями о четверных прыжках, тогда напьюсь. А сегодня мне хватит.  
Юри смущенно улыбнулся.   
– Я буду делать их молча, когда ты уткнешься в телефон или будешь делать очередное селфи возле плаката со своим автографом. Или пока ты будешь рассказывать Юко последние сплетни про фигуристов.  
Виктор ткнул в него пальцем:  
– Ты пошутил? Ты сейчас взял и пошутил? Молодец!  
– Спокойной ночи! – выпалил стремительно покрасневший Юри и ретировался.  
– Пошутил, значит, – настроение Виктора скакнуло вверх. – Учишься, значит. Неплохо.  
Мари заглянула в банкетный зал.  
– Может, чашку чая на ночь?  
– Спасибо, – отмахнулся Виктор. – И так всё хорошо. У вас старательный брат, Мари-сан. Я в диком восторге.  
Мари охнула и пожелала ему доброй ночи. А Виктор так и не понял, что он такого сказал.


	4. 4. Зеркало

Фото с подписью: «Это Юри пытается сделать четверной флип, когда думает, что я не вижу» собрало пять тысяч лайков и двести комментариев. Больше всего душу Виктора грело «Wowwowowowowow!» от Пичита. Виктор снова чувствовал себя мамочкой отличника или что-то в этом роде. Юри, конечно, страдальчески хмурился и просил удалить фото, но хрена с два Виктор ему поддался.  
– Надо было раньше думать, когда стал звездой Ютуба.  
– Виктор, это жестоко.   
– Это еще один способ показать мою любовь, – Виктор показал язык и щелкнул Юри по лбу просто так, из вредности. Юри только вздохнул.  
– В последний раз…  
– В последний раз ты перекрутил, – Виктор снял чехлы с коньков и вышел на лед. Телефон остался лежать на столике. Наверное, Юри сейчас вынашивал коварный план взять телефон и удалить компрометирующую запись в инстаграмме, но опять же, хрен ему с маслом.  
– Как я уже говорил, у тебя должны болеть ноги, тогда у тебя не будет болеть голова. Когда ты катаешься – пой про себя. Не думай о том, что я смотрю и замечаю каждую ошибку. Да, я замечаю, но тебя это должно волновать в последнюю очередь. Сейчас ты должен удовлетворить своего главного зрителя.  
– Тебя?  
– Нет, себя, потому что я запишу всё на видео, а вечером буду позорить тебя перед Минако. Только если Минако тебя, может быть, пожалеет, то ты себя точно нет. А поскольку я собираюсь спать в тишине, а не под твои тяжкие вздохи, ты откатаешь всё идеально. Идёт?  
Юри нахмурился.  
– Ты давишь на меня. И вообще, я собирался спать в своей комнате один.  
– Не всегда я даю тебе пряник и кацудон, – философски сказал Виктор. – Ладно, про позорить я погорячился в самом деле. А теперь поехали. Я – твое зеркало. Ты не смотришь на меня, но я буду отражать все твои движения. И-и раз…  
Виктор никогда не понимал, что люди находят в парном и синхронном катании. Он был одиночником, он любил работать один, он даже пиццу предпочитал есть в одиночку, чтобы ни с кем не делиться, как бы тупо это ни звучало.  
Сейчас он вдруг начал получать удовольствие от катания вместе. Нет, ему и раньше нравилось кататься с кем-то, что-то показывая, особенно с Юри, но сегодня он ловил в этом некое странное вдохновение. Виктор был актером, мастером лицедейства, шоуменом, он любил публику, и публика вдвойне-втройне отвечала ему любовью на его любовь. Он мог менять маски и роли, и роль зеркала вдруг ему оказалась впору. Зеркало. Обычное зеркало, которое не приукрашивает и не принижает. Оно отражает, повторяет, оно беспощадно и неподкупно. Оно – зеркало.  
И когда они остановились, Юри проговорил, задыхаясь:  
– Это было потрясающе, Виктор.  
– Это было не просто потрясающе, – Виктор стер пот со лба. – Это было интимно, вдохновляющее, охрененно и будоражащее. Вот как это было!  
– П-почему интимно?!  
– Потому что в этот момент я смог поймать тебя, – Виктор широко улыбнулся. – В голову к тебе залезть не получилось, но в душу – вполне.  
– Звучит как-то не очень.  
– Отлично звучит. Мы наконец вошли… Как бы сказать… В синхронизацию?  
– Звучит, как фраза из «Пасифик Рима», – Юри повис на бортике. – Мне тоже понравилось. Со стороны ошибки виднее. Это куда лучше, чем пересматривать видео.  
– Того и добивался.  
Над катком повисла тишина, они оба пытались отдышаться. А после Юри как-то очень робко и почти шепотом сказал:  
– Виктор, не надо лезть ко мне в голову. Я боюсь этого. Я никого туда не пускаю. Не надо, пожалуйста.  
– Даже если это нужно для победы?  
– Я не смогу победить, если все увидят мое настоящее лицо. Если ты его увидишь, – с отчаянием сказал Юри. – Там всё очень плохо!  
– Так может я смогу помочь сделать хорошо? – Виктор двинулся к нему, думая, что его фраза прозвучала уж слишком двусмысленно, и, слава богу, что Юри был тем еще валенком, который обычно двусмысленности не понимал. Нужно было написать на транспаранте: «Осторожно! Пошлая шуточка от Никифорова!», чтобы до Юри дошло.  
Юри попытался слиться с бортиком, бортик не поддавался.  
– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея! – в его глазах уже начинала зарождаться паника, Виктор же понял, что надо додавить, иначе… А черт его знает, что должно было случиться иначе. Снова стена, глухое забрало, тупик? Ему это надоело, он все-таки фигурист, а не шахтер или каменщик, чтобы знать толк в разрушении стен и скальных пород.  
– Ты должен выходить на лёд так, словно ты обнажен. Твоя единственная одежда – эмоции. Покажи свои чувства льду и публике. Дай полюбить себя, дай раскрыться себе… – Виктор встал вплотную, поднял его лицо за подбородок. – У тебя чудесные глаза. Когда твое лицо смотрит со всех экранов, в твоих глазах можно всё прочитать. Но зрители чаще видят там панику и неуверенность. Смотри на мир так, как ты смотрел на меня в день вашего соревнования с Плисецким. Нет, не так, когда ты готов был сдаться, еще не выходя на лёд. А так, когда ты вжился в роль. Ты думаешь, я не боюсь выходить?  
– Все боятся в какой-то степени, – Юри моргнул, но взгляд не отвёл. – Ты снова нарушаешь моё личное пространство.  
– Я хочу вытащить тебя из той задницы, которую ты ошибочно считаешь зоной комфорта, – жестко ответил Виктор. – Если надо будет трогать тебя и провоцировать – я буду делать это снова и снова, потому что…  
– Это твой способ показать свою любовь, – побелевшими губами шепнул Юри. – Отпусти, пожалуйста. Когда мы на людях, это и правда помогает. Когда мы вдвоём, это начинает пугать.  
Брови Виктора взлетели вверх.  
– Что?  
– Ты значительно превышаешь тактильный контакт. Японцы так не делают.  
– Русские тоже, – доверительно шепнул Виктор, чуть наклоняясь и шепча на ухо. – Перестань бояться. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. У тебя хрупкое хрустальное сердце. Мультфильм «Холодное сердце» смотрел? Отпусти и забудь, Юри.  
– Т-там немного д-другой посыл!  
– Кстати, хочешь в следующем сезоне кататься под «Let it go»? Правда, не знаю, стоит ли выбрать оригинальную английскую дорожку, японский или российский дубляж. Тебе бы пошло, Юри. Я уже как наяву вижу твой костюм, – Виктор приобнял его за плечи. – Ты любишь темные цвета – так пусть будет темно-синий, в узорах, похожих на те следы, что мороз рисует на стеклах. И коротенький плащик, чтобы была отсылка к королеве Эльзе. Эта песня тоже о любви, Юри, только о другой. В русской интерпретации она скорее о том, что нужно позволить себе принять себя и полюбить, а в английском упор больше на принятие, а не на свободу. В японском эта песня звучит более попсово, но мажорней. Так что я бы всё-таки взял английский вариант. Это идеально для тебя.  
– Я еще не начал этот сезон, а ты…  
– К сезону ты практически готов, – Виктор неохотно разжал объятия. – Учти, я не закрываю эту тему.  
Юри отчего-то зарделся.  
– Когда ты настолько веришь в меня, я не могу обманывать твои ожидания.  
– Чаще себе это повторяй, – Виктор вышел со льда. – И смотри на мир так, как смотришь прямо сейчас.  
«Открыто, наивно и с восхищением, – он подумал это, но не сказал, чтобы не портить момент. – Как ты можешь в двадцать три года быть таким валенком с оленьими глазами, Бэмби ты хренов?!»  
– Я еще немного покатаюсь, – сказал Юри ему в спину. – Возвращайся в Ю-топию без меня, пожалуйста.  
– Хочешь побыть один?  
– Да. Пожалуйста.  
Виктор кивнул, не оборачиваясь.  
Но на самом деле не ушел, он всего-то переоделся и встал так, чтобы Юри его не заметил.   
Юри сухо откатал особо сложные элементы, после замер на середине катка, глядя в никуда. Уставший подросший олененок Бэмби. Дебильная ассоциация теперь не шла из головы Виктора, как он её ни гнал. Виктор поспешил уйти, пока Юри не вышел из своего оцепенения.  
В Ю-топию Виктор не пошел. Он купил вино и отправился в снек-бар к Минако, поговорить. О королеве Эльзе и олененке Бэмби в том числе.


	5. 5. Иди домой, Никифоров, ты пьян

– Мне нравятся эти перемены, – сказала Минако после второй бутылки. – Как будто лягушонок превратился в принца. Правда, для юного принца наш Юри староват…  
– Если Юри снимет очки, ему больше шестнадцати не дать, – Виктор вертел бокал в пальцах. – Странное дело: мы вдвоем сидим, пьем вино и обсуждаем беднягу Юри. Наверное, мне должно быть стыдно, что я как бабка-сплетница на лавочке. Только семечек не хватает.  
–Как кто?  
– О, – Виктор поднял указательный палец. – Сейчас будет лекция о русских нравах. Часто в России пожилые дамы из одного подъезда или с одной улицы, если дело в деревне, собираются вместе и обсуждают соседей. Они щелкают семечки подсолнечника и могут говорить часами. С утра и до самого вечера, пока не станет темно и холодно.  
– Люди просто общаются.  
– Нет, соль в том, что чаще всего обсуждение идет в негативном ключе. Все подростки – наркоманы, женщины – проститутки, мужчины – пьяницы. Это ведь грустно, Минако-сан.  
– Виктор-сан, странные у вас в России люди.  
– Везде люди странные, – Виктор глянул на телефон. Никто не писал, не звонил, а время близилось к одиннадцати вечера. Следовало закругляться. – Юри не особо охотно разговаривает о себе. Поэтому приходится снова расспрашивать родственников и друзей. Он как сейф в швейцарском банке, но я задолбался подбирать отмычки и шифры!  
– А вы бы могли выложить с порога всё о себе Панину-Коломенкину, Ульриху Сальхову или кому-то другому, столь же легендарному? У японцев очень сильное значение имеет уважение к тем, кто старше, именитее и успешнее.  
– Трудно быть богом, – проворчал Виктор. – Тем более, божественного во мне нет ни на грош, это уже фантазии журналистов. Я талантлив, я хорош собой, я многое могу, но обожествление меня порядком достало. Я спрашивал Юри, кем он хочет видеть меня. Ему не нужен второй отец, брат тоже без надобности. Другом я быть ему не могу, он не хочет, а надо бы… С любовником без комментариев. Он кричал, что хочет, чтобы я был собой. Мелким фигурнокатательным божком?  
– Не мелким, Виктор-сан, – Минако тихо рассмеялась. – Не сердитесь на него. Юри, вдобавок, верит стереотипам о фигурном катании. Среди журналистов, да и среди фигуристов… А-а, да в любом виде спорта есть те, кто как ваши бабки с лавочки обсуждают, лгут и очерняют. Когда наш Юри собирался на первые соревнования, он пришел ко мне бледный и в слезах. Видите ли, ему рассказали, что за победу придется переспать с судьями. Вы представляете, в каком шоке был этот двенадцатилетний мальчишка?  
– Такие слухи всегда ходят, – Виктор вздохнул. – К сожалению, на домашних чемпионатах такое действительно случается. Спят за место в сборной, спят за внимание тренера, за что угодно! Даже про меня поговаривали, что я гей и насосал себе на место в сборной и на хорошего тренера.  
– А вы?  
– А я вкалывал по десять часов на катке, Минако-сан, – Виктор ослепительно улыбнулся. – Как сейчас вкалывает Юри и ребята у Якова. Некогда было сосать и отдаваться.  
Минако побарабанила по стойке пальцами, после вздохнула и поднялась.  
– Добавка не помешает, я думаю. У нас такая тема, что надо выпить.  
Виктор с немалым удовольствием смотрел, как она изящно нагибается и достает из бара бутылку. Кажется, на этикетке был нарисован гранат.  
– Про вас с Юри ходят слухи, – она вручила Виктору бутылку и штопор. – Глупые и обидные слухи, кто-то делал фотографии, плюс ваш инстаграмм… В общем, Юри об этих слухах знает и расстраивается. Он не хочет, чтобы о его боге думали так плохо.  
– Про Юдзуру и Такахаси тоже слухи ходят, – Виктор с некоторым трудом откупорил бутылку. – И даже про моего коллегу Плющенко, ему даже женитьба не особо помогла. Раз в год кто-нибудь да начнет рассказывать сказки, как Женьку видели в гей-баре с суровым мускулистым накачанным негром.  
Минако широко раскрыла глаза:  
– А почему именно с негром?  
– Для контраста, наверное, – Виктор пожал плечами. – В общем, я делаю вывод, что стоит поговорить с Юри на тему кретинов и слухов.  
– А может не стоит? – Минако подняла бокал. – За Юри!  
– За Юри, – они чокнулись, тонко зазвенело стекло. Виктор пил, смакуя кисло-сладкую терпкость граната и вяло думал о том, что всё-таки пора закругляться. Потому что еще бокал – и он перестанет следить за языком.  
– Я вызову такси, пожалуй, – Виктор потер лоб. – Вы, как и всегда, бесценный источник информации, Минако-сан.  
– Можем обойтись без хонорифика, Виктор-сан, – она посмотрела на него через бокал. – Мы столько выпили, что…  
– Вы флиртуете со мной, Минако?  
– Нет. Упаси меня боже флиртовать с личным богом моего любимого ученика.  
Виктор не удержался и послал ей воздушный поцелуй.  
– Пока мы не договорились до еще более страшных вещей, вызову-ка я такси, – он хихикнул и поднял большой палец. – Я вас обожаю. Юри с вами повезло.  
– Надеюсь, что с вами ему повезло тоже, Виктор, – тоскливо сказала Минако. – Если разобьете ему сердце, я вас убью вашими же коньками.  
– Не буду гарантировать, но приму к сведению.  
На улице Виктора обдул свежий ветер с моря, и в голове слегка прояснилось. В Викторе теперь боролись два совершенно противоположных чувства. Одним из них было вломиться в комнату Юри в Ю-топии, крепко обнять и попросить послать всех сплетников и недоброжелателей на хрен. Вторым – тоже вломиться к Юри, осторожно взять лицо в ладони и сказать… А может даже сделать что-то такое провокационное, назло всем, возможно даже назло самому себе, Юри, всему этому городу и всему миру.  
– Блядь, ты пьян, Никифоров, – сказал Виктор себе. – Ты пьян, скотина, иди спать.  
Пиликнул телефон, оповещая смской о том, что машина вот-вот подъедет. Виктор застегнул ветровку и спрятал руки в карманы. Отчего-то его вдруг пробрало, хотя на дворе был август месяц, спокойный приморский август, почти как в Сочи или Одессе, если не приглядываться к вывескам и не думать о громаде замка на горе.  
Машина шустро везла его в Ю-топию, а Виктор снова и снова обдумывал слова Минако. Персональный бог. Трудно быть богом. Не хотелось быть богом. Королем льда, принцем – еще куда ни шло. Но не богом. Боги обычно злопамятные и завистливые, возникла мысль в пьяном мозгу. Виктор поразился этой мысли и зарекся пить в ближайшие пару месяцев. Особенно с Минако.

 

В комнате Юри горел свет, вернее, настольная лампа. Виктор, повинуясь какому-то странному порыву, пошел было туда, но замер в шаге от раскрытой двери. В ушах стучало, а ладони вдруг вспотели.  
– Виктор? – окликнул Юри.  
– Время полночь, почему не спим? – хрипло спросил Виктор.  
– Смотрел видео на Ютубе, – было слышно, как Юри зевнул. – «Kissing You» Юдзуру-сана. Я часто ее пересматриваю. И «Гладиатора» Ягудина.  
– Второе для тебя более актуально, – Виктор улыбнулся и наконец сделал шаг. – Ложись спать, Юри. Завтра вместе выйдем на пробежку.  
– С похмелья? – Юри зевнул снова и прикрыл рот рукой. – Я погулял с Маккачином.  
– Спасибо, – Виктор снова замер. – Слушай, я тебе такую штуку скажу…  
Юри подобрался.  
– Я опять где-то налажал?  
– Нет, я, – Виктор дошагал до его стула и наклонился над Юри. Тот поднял голову, глядя снизу верх. Очки мешали, поэтому Виктор стащил их с него и положил на стол.  
– Что?   
Виктор поцеловал его. Легонько, просто касаясь губ губами. Никаких укусов, языка внутрь, нет, это было бы неправильно. Просто губы к губам на несколько секунд.  
Юри подскочил, опрокинув стул, он чуть не сшиб Виктора и прижал ладонь к губам, то ли пытаясь стереть след от поцелуя, то ли защищаясь.  
– Не пейте больше, пожалуйста, – проговорил Юри дрожащим голосом. – И не ведите себя так, Никифоров-сан. Это какая-то глупая шутка.  
– Не шутка, но явно глупая, ты прав, – Виктор рассеянно повторил его жест, касаясь губ кончиками пальцев. – У тебя губы сухие и обветренные, перестань их кусать. И с каких пор ты обращаешься ко мне по фамилии?  
– Иди спать, пожалуйста, – взмолился Юри. – Я потребую у Минако-сэнсэй, чтобы она больше не пила с тобой!  
– Мы завязали с пьянками пока что, – Виктор прикрыл глаза. – Прости, Юри. Мне действительно многое хочется тебе сказать, но ты вряд ли будешь меня слушать.  
– Не буду, ты пьян.  
– Тогда напомни мне утром. После пробежки.  
– Не уверен, что хочу этого, – Юри помотал головой и обхватил себя руками за плечи. – Иди спать, пожалуйста. Если ты не уйдешь, уйду я.  
– Не уходи, – Виктор развернулся к двери. – Прости, Юри.  
– У-уже забыл! Всё забыл! – с деланной радостью крикнул вслед Юри. – Доброй ночи! Минеральная вода возле постели, аспирин на подушке!   
Все мысли Виктора слились в одну. В слово из шести букв, если точнее, и первым слогом было название одного важного для геометрии числа.


	6. 6. Несвоевременный, но нужный разговор

Конечно, он проспал пробежку. Кажется, Маккачин пытался его разбудить, тычась мокрым носом. Сквозь сон Виктор слышал, как Юри, что-то ласково бормоча по-японски, забирает пса на прогулку-пробежку. В этот момент дремлющая совесть обозвала Виктора мудаком, но все остальные качества и чувства хотели спать. Так что совести пришлось заткнуться и задремать.  
После он отлепил голову от подушки из-за звонка. Звонила Юко и просила передать, что Юри забыл свой телефон в Ледовом дворце, но как только девочки вернутся, она передаст телефон с ними.   
– Да Мадонна, да пребудет воля ваша, – сонно пообещал Виктор, снова чувствуя себя мудаком. Но сон ушел, и поэтому он лениво валялся в постели еще с полчаса, вслушиваюсь в домашние звуки Ю-топии. В коридоре напевала Мари, жужжа пылесосом, Тошие-сан распекал человека, привезшего овощи, где-то лаял Маккачин. Виктор вздохнул, память его покидать отказывалась, совесть поднимала голову, в общем, это было неприятное утро.  
После душа, завтрака и дополнительной чашки кофе из рук Мари Виктор был готов встретить Юри лицом к лицу. Но вот в комнате подопечного не оказалось, в онсэне тоже, родичи дружно заверили, что Юри пришел из Ледового дворца, сдал им собаку на руки и ушел бегать.  
– Бегать, значит, – Виктор хищно ухмыльнулся. – От меня не убежит.

 

А ведь не убежал. Сидел на скамейке, на которой любил тренировать прыжки и подскоки, тер лодыжку на правой ноге и что-то тихо шипел сквозь зубы. Виктор и хотел обругать, но язык не повернулся. Натворил вчера дел, довел беднягу, что тот как на иголках, и вот. Закономерный итог хреновой тренерской работы.  
– Сам по лестнице спустишься? – Виктор не рискнул подходить совсем близко.  
– Спущусь, – Юри старательно не смотрел на него. – Потянул немного. Уже почти не болит.  
– Я могу понести тебя на руках, – Виктор кашлянул. – Сейчас я предельно серьезен, в моих словах нет сексуального подтекста, в них гребаное беспокойство за моего спортсмена. Ей-богу, Юри, я всерьез готов отнести тебя вниз на руках, а дальше вызвать такси.  
Юри посмотрел на него странным взглядом.  
– Я спущусь. У меня всегда с собой эластичный бинт, поэтому… – он пожал плечами. Впрочем, где-то после второго пролета Виктор, не слушая его протестов, перекинул его руку себе через плечо и насильно поволок вниз. Они спускались молча, Виктор чувствовал себя последним мудаком, Юри, кажется, его попросту сейчас боялся.  
«Я не такой, – хотелось заорать Виктору. – Я скотина, я подшучивал над твоей невинностью, но я не настолько мудак, чтобы делать тебе больно! Скоро распределение, скоро твои первые соревнования в этом сезоне, я не хочу тебе вредить!»  
Слава богу, он давно научился делать рожу кирпичом и не выдавать свои истинные чувства. Теперь он как никогда понимал Юри, не желавшего, чтобы в его голову лезли. Одно дело говорить раскрыться, обнажить свои эмоции, и совсем другое – следовать своему же совету.  
– Вот такой хреновый я тренер, – пробормотал Виктор по-русски, а после по-английски добавил: – Еще три пролета, Юри. Ты как?  
– В порядке, Виктор, – Юри поморщился. – Остается надеяться, что никто не сфотографировал этот позор.  
– Тебе не наплевать? – зло спросил Виктор. – Или ты боишься, что родители узнают?  
Юри не ответил, он молча шагал со ступеньки на ступеньку. Виктору показалось, что он старался держаться от него на достаточно большом расстоянии, насколько позволяло положение. И это обижало, хотя причина была ясна как день. Ну, сам дурак, Никифоров, садись, двойка тебе, тренер хренов. За одну ночь взять и просрать кредит доверия, нет, даже за каких-то сраных пять минут!  
– Не бойся меня, пожалуйста, – Виктор говорил тихо, чтобы никто их не услышал. – Я всё объясню, но чуть попозже. Я тебе не враг.  
– Да, но вы мне тренер, Никифоров-сан, а это налагает определенные обязательства, – бесцветно ответил Юри. – На нас обоих.  
– Еще раз выкнешь, я тебя с лестницы скину, – нежно пообещал Виктор. – Хватит думать, а то я тебя знаю. Стоит задуматься, и сразу спотыкаешься.  
Юри шутку не оценил. А когда лестница кончилась, отхромал на три шага и остановился.  
– Я уже вызвал такси. Кстати, ты забыл свой телефон на катке. Юко пришлет кого-нибудь из девочек в «Ю-топию», – Виктор пытался прошибить его отстраненность. Он неплохо вживался в роли, теперь пришла очередь роли бульдозера, экскаватора, асфальтового, мать его, катка, потому что едва ли есть на свете что-то более неторопливее и неотвратимее катка. Ну, еще нечто подобное было на ледовых аренах, да. Но асфальтовые Виктору нравились больше.  
– Спасибо, – Юри морозился. Юри снова отводил взгляд, такой весь правильный воспитанный хороший мальчик. Виктор скрипнул зубами, вспомнив, как этот воспитанный мальчик, заикающийся и бледный, цеплялся за его руки перед соревнованием. А сейчас мы такие неприступные и гордые, охренеть можно. Прямо как в том анекдоте про шотландца: «Но стоило раз в жизни выебать овцу…»  
– Мы обязательно поговорим в Ю-топии, – сказал Виктор. Намеренно сказал «в Ю-топии», а не «дома». Его провоцируют – он ответит тем же.   
– Да, Виктор, – покорность (деланная покорность!) тоже раздражала. Но при таксисте ругаться не хотелось. И вообще, хотелось даже не ругаться, а разок тряхнуть эту бестолочь, этого олененка Бэмби за шиворот олимпийки, посмотреть пронзительно в глаза, обозвать дураком и обнять, крепко-крепко.   
И слава богу и заодно их японским ками, что во дворе и банкетном зале им никто не встретился. Виктор впихнул Юри в его комнату, а сам метнулся за льдом на кухню. Мари там яростно крошила пекинскую капусту и салат, поэтому в лишние расспросы вдаваться не стала.  
Юри сидел на своей постели, рассеянно поглаживая примчавшегося Маккачина. На вернувшегося Виктора он снова не смотрел.  
– Начну с того, – Виктор сел на пол и сдвинул пса в сторону, чтобы обзор не загораживал, – что я сделал то, что сделал, в здравом уме. Мне стыдно и не стыдно одновременно. Во-первых, я давно хотел это сделать, во-вторых, мне понравилось. Но это не значит, что ты должен напялить радужную футболку и предложить мне руку и сердце.  
Юри дернулся, Виктор сжал пальцы на лодыжке и цокнул языком.  
– Я не договорил, – пальцы пробежались по ноге, разматывая бинт. – Еще раз повторюсь, сексуального подтекста не было. Унижения тоже. Я хотел выразить свои чувства на тот момент. Да, ни мои соотечественники, ни твои этого бы не поняли и осудили, всё верно. И ты осудил, тебя так воспитывали.  
– Осудил. Потому что это неправильно. Вы – мой тренер, Никифоров-сан.  
– Тренер тоже человек, – Виктор заново стянул ногу бинтом и прижал пузырь со льдом, а после нахально переместился на постель. – У нас обычно говорят пить ибупрофен. Что принято принимать в Японии?  
– Можно обойтись без таблеток, вы ведь уже наложили повязку.  
– Что я говорил за это проклятое формальное обращение? Я сейчас не посмотрю, что у тебя нога болит, я тебя подушкой стукну, – шутливо пригрозил Виктор, но встретившись глазами со взглядом Юри, замолчал. Не клеилось, не срасталось, никак вообще не шло. С каждым его словом дистанция увеличивалась, а стена поднималась выше и выше. Проклятье!  
– Никифоров-сан, – Юри вскинул голову, кажется, в его глазах блестели слёзы. – Дело даже не во мне и не в моей семье! Как вы можете быть таким спокойным, когда вас подозревают во всяких грязных вещах? Люди придумывают и пишут гадости, а потом…  
– Люди – идиоты, – Виктор помотал головой. – Юри, ты в спорте с четырех лет. Всегда найдутся завистливые недалекие ублюдки. Кто-то будет клеветать, кто-то украдет у тебя из шкафчика носовой платок и чехлы для коньков, кто-то напишет маркером на дверце шкафчика грязное ругательство, кто-то подкинет иголку в коньки. Люди мелочные и злые, им не нужен повод для гадости. Я сам не идеальный человек, я не бог, Юри, мне плевать, что там про меня напишут в каком-нибудь насквозь желтом «Скандалы на льду». Учись жить так же. Есть ты, есть лёд, и между вами ничего, кроме желания кататься. Остальное – белый шум, и к черту его! – Виктор схватил Юри за руки и крепко сжал, не давая высвободиться. Он хотел передать ему хотя бы десятую часть своего воодушевления и уверенности. Глупый олененок Бэмби, его так волнует репутация Виктора, которая давным-давно подмочена, было бы что спасать!  
– Но ты всегда был внимателен к своим фанатам.  
– Быть внимательным не значит всячески их ублажать и соответствовать всем ожиданиям. Фанаты бывают разные. Я ведь не соответствую всем твоим ожиданиям?  
– Н-нет. Я бы сказал, что всё совсем наоборот.  
– И это тебя расстраивает?  
– Не знаю! – Юри всё-таки вырвал одну руку и попытался отползти. Виктор не дал, поймав его за ногу.  
– Мы еще не договорили. Как мне загладить свою вину?  
– Я всё забыл, ничего не было, – затараторил Юри. – Я спал и ничего не…  
Виктор прижал палец к его губам.  
– Обманывать нехорошо. Четверной сальхов? Он у тебя почти получается. Тулуп? Флип? Чему тебя учить? Чего от тебя требовать? Я вторгся в твое пространство, в отместку ты можешь вторгнуться в мое. Ты можешь вообще многое.  
Юри вздрогнул.   
– Не бросайтесь такими словами, пожалуйста, Н-н…  
Виктор очень медленно подсел ближе, взял его лицо в ладони и наклонился близко-близко. Их губы друг от друга отделяла едва ли пара сантиметров.  
– Что я говорил за «Никифоров-сан»?  
– Будь я девушкой, я бы душу продал и свои коньки за поцелуй с вами, – Юри дышал, как загнанная лошадь, хрипло и тяжело. Выглядел он примерно как эта самая загнанная лошадь.  
– Но ты парень, гетеросексуальный парень и, возможно, гомофоб, и поэтому тебя выбивают из колеи мои дурацкие прикосновения и намёки?  
– Да. Нет. Не знаю я! – взорвался Юри. – Зачем вы вообще это делаете?! Если на людей и себя вам плевать, то…  
– Ты считаешь, что мне всё-таки плевать на твои чувства?  
– Да не знаю я! – Юри мотнул головой, избавляясь от его ладоней. – Оставьте меня в покое. Я уже сказал, что забыл, я действительно забыл, мне этого не нужно! Я хочу любить вас, как и прежде, тихой фанатской любовью, любить как самое прекрасное и чистое существо на свете, как…  
– Господи боже ж ты мой, – Виктор порывисто обнял его. – Юри, господи, Юри, а ну не реви, что подумают твои родители?  
– А что они могут подумать? – безрадостно спросил Юри. – Они и так предполагают самое худшее. Вы не озвучили им стандартный ценник тренера, возможно, и до них дошли сплетни, что я сплю с вами за тренировки. Возможно, они думают, что это дешевле, чем проценты от моего гипотетического выигрыша. Я не знаю, что они думают.  
Виктор еще теснее обнял его.  
– Бестолочь. Я – бестолочь. Ты тоже немного бестолочь, но в другом, – он тяжело вздохнул. – Мы можем ненароком забыть контракт на столе, когда уйдем на тренировку. Мари во время уборки найдет и прочитает.  
Юри шмыгнул носом.  
– Вариант. Перестаньте меня обнимать, пожалуйста. Я же говорил, что не люблю нарушение моих границ.  
– В моих объятиях нет эротического подтекста, ты же играл роль Эроса, мог бы и понять, – пожурил его Виктор. – Носовой платок? Воды? Салфетку для очков?  
– Всё это и одиночество, пожалуйста.   
Виктор покинул его постель.  
– Интересно, а кого ты теперь во мне видишь?  
– Тренера, местами не очень хорошего, – Юри сверкнул глазами. – А местами гения.  
– Не тот ответ, о котором я мечтал.  
Юри сжал кулаки, на скулах заиграли желваки. Виктор понял, что сейчас полыхнет, так что поспешил поднять руки вверх.  
– Извини еще раз. Наверное, я слишком много времени провел в компании Плисецкого и Поповича. У нас в сборной как на минном поле.  
Юри косо посмотрел на него и со вздохом отвернулся. Маккачин, понятливая зараза, сразу ткнулся мордой ему в щеку, размашисто лизнул и заскулил, словно упрашивая не сердиться на хозяина.  
– Я не целовался. Ни с кем. Вообще. Только на выпускном, но это был идиотский конкурс не всерьез. Мне было противно делать это с человеком, которого я боготворю, но который вдруг решил так зло пошутить, – наконец сказал Юри. На Виктора он по-прежнему не смотрел. – Меня потом тошнило, хотелось помыть рот с чистящим порошком, и не только рот. Иногда я думал о том, каким будет мой первый поцелуй. Эти мечты были глупыми и романтичными, но в них никогда не фигурировал мой пьяный тренер. Это… убивает.  
Виктор виновато хмыкнул, потоптался и все-таки сел на край постели. Так, чтобы между ними достаточное расстояние и Маккачин.  
– И ты никогда не рассматривал меня как героя эротических фантазий?  
– Нет, конечно, – голос у Юри стал совсем убитый. – У меня было порно, не связанное с фигурным катанием, мне его хватало. И манга, куда без нее. Я перед каждым соревнованием выматывался настолько, что не было ни единой эротической мысли, разве когда тренировался и учился в Детройте, тогда что-то проскальзывало, какие-то сны… Я был влюблен в Юко, но после того, как она вышла замуж, и эти мечты остались в прошлом.  
– И теперь ты чувствуешь, словно я пришел на каток твоей души и намусорил там?  
– Именно так, – Юри прикрыл глаза. – Теперь я чувствую, как ты действительно влез мне в голову, посмотрел самое стыдное и сокровенное, и…  
– И ушёл обратно, потому что не хочу мусорить, – Виктор потянулся было сжать его руку, но остановился. – Юри, ты необыкновенный человек. Оставайся таким, пожалуйста.  
Юри нервно улыбнулся:  
– Я хочу смыть с себя это всё, но не представляю, как это смывать с души. Мне правда противно, но не из-за самого поцелуя, а из-за… В общем, зря ты это сделал, зря я поддержал разговор, и зря я пошел сегодня к храму, надо было сидеть в Ледяном дворце Хасецу! Тогда бы я не подвернул ногу и не слушал всё это и не говорил бы!  
– Да нет, поговорить надо было, – Виктор протянул руку. – Я на твоей стороне. Если ты готов продолжать работу – продолжим. Если нет…  
– Я готов. Только без поцелуев.  
Было во взгляде Юри нечто такое, что взволновало Виктора. Какое-то новое выражение, отчаяние пополам с обидой или что-то вроде. Новое странное чувство.  
– Придется мне искать другие способы для выражения своей любви, – проговорил Виктор. – Я позвоню Юко, попрошу поторопить девочек. Не хочу, чтобы ты с травмой оставался без связи.  
Юри не ответил, он рассеянно гладил Маккачина и, кажется, пытался ровно и глубоко дышать.  
Виктор вышел.   
Сколько человек нужно, чтобы поменять лампочку? Сколько поцелуев нужно, чтобы разбить сердце одному серьезному неглупому фигуристу?  
Один – ответ на обе загадки.


	7. 7. Примирение

Когда Юри, все еще прихрамывая, сам пришел к нему и принес два листка со схемой обновленной программы, Виктор понял, что его наконец простили. Юри неловко сел на софу в углу и ждал, когда Виктор скажет своё веское слово. А Виктор медлил, визуализируя в голове этот самый новый вариант.  
– Мне скорее нравится, но сначала я хочу сам откатать этот вариант. Если мне хватит выносливости – тебе точно хватит. И тогда, – он тряхнул листком, – будет тебе четверной в конце.  
– Я завтра смогу дойти до катка, – Юри вскинул на него сияющий взгляд. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты пробовал мою программу без меня!  
– Конечно. Эта музыка называется «Юри на льду», а вовсе не «Виктор на льду», – Виктор нагло сел рядом и потянул его за ногу. – А ну, показывай. Я про вашу нацию много читал. У вас серьезной причиной неявки на работу считается смерть. Юдзуру, псих, катал программу, будучи серьезно больным, и в аэропорт его потом на инвалидной коляске везли. Я тебе такого не позволю.  
У Юри начали розоветь уши.  
– Опять ты нарушаешь…  
– Вот тут – нет. Вот тут я всё правильно делаю! – возмутился Виктор, ощупывая его лодыжку. – Хватит уже считать меня монстром! Это ты с Джакометти близко не общался. Он вообще мастер игнорировать границы и нарушать правила!  
– Кристоф Джакометти. Серебряный призер прошлого Гран-при, – пробормотал Юри. – Высокий, громкий, техника на высоте, общее впечатление еще выше. Прекрасный фигурист, конечно, я его знаю, но не очень близко.  
– Господь хранил тебя от загребущих рук Кристофа, Бэмби, – Виктор приобнял его за плечо.  
– Теперь Бэмби, а не бестолочь?  
– Бэмби в детстве был той еще бестолочью, – беззаботно отшутился Виктор, радуясь, что плечи под его рукой не деревенеют. – Если ты в силах, пойдем рамена поедим. Я разрешаю.  
– Тренер из тебя так себе, – грустно пошутил Юри. – Я же прыгать не смогу.  
– Я тебе не разрешаю как минимум неделю делать сложные прыжки, поэтому пошли есть рамен. Ну-ка, покажи мне свои тощие бока!  
Юри послушно задрал футболку, и Виктор осмотром остался доволен. Кажется, стресс даром не прошёл, и Юри даже сбросил чуть больше, чем надо было.  
– Молодой растущий организм, – проворчал Виктор по-русски и положил ладонь ему на живот. – Он ввалился. Ты совсем ничего не ел?  
– Не хотелось, – Юри опустил футболку. – Когда больно, не очень хочется.  
– Мне казалось…  
– Я ем, когда мне тяжело. Не когда больно, – объяснил Юри и стал, вцепившись в спинку софы. – Ты хотел рамена поесть.  
Виктор еле подавил порыв подхватить его и помочь идти. Нет, вот это точно было лишним, совершенно ненужным нарушением границ. Кажется, Юри после произошедшего с упорством настоящего японца выкопал ров и возвел забор из колючей проволоки в три ряда. Плюс вспахал контрольно-следовую полосу на зависть всем дальневосточным пограничникам.  
«Твою ж мать!» – подумал Виктор и на всякий случай спрятал руки в карманы джинсов.

 

Наворачивающий рамен Юри был похож не на проклятого диснеевского оленя, а на взъерошенного воробья. Виктор, вместо того, чтобы есть, смотрел на него и умилялся.  
– Я бы тебя усыновил и кормил, – сказал он прежде, чем подумал.  
– Ага, раз в месяц одним шпинатом? И непрестанно обзывал свинкой и бестолочью? – Юри подцепил палочками половинку яйца и отправил рот. Виктор дернулся. Он на мгновение представил, как поддевает своими палочками ломтик свинины и подносит к губам Юри. Вот еще трэшовый сюжет для порно-гей-комедии, тьфу. Виктор считал такие кормления на людях дешевыми понтами, неэстетичными и глупыми. Вдобавок, Юри бы за такое врезал ему и правильно сделал. Нечего тут.  
– Ты смотришь в мою тарелку, как будто у меня вкуснее, – Юри замер.  
– У моих соотечественников есть поговорка: «В чужом огороде капуста слаще», – пояснил Виктор. – Нет, всё в порядке, это у меня вкуснее, я ведь взял себе с добавками, а у тебя рамен с яйцом и грибами. Всё в порядке, не обращай на меня внимания.  
– Неуютно есть под таким взглядом, – Юри положил палочки на стол. – Мне всё кажется, что ты отберешь у меня тарелку и погонишь в спортзал.  
Виктор вскинул брови.  
– Хорошего ты обо мне мнения. То я плохой тренер и скотина, то суровый тренер-скотина.  
Юри, кажется, выпал в синий экран Windows.  
– Я не совсем понял тонкости.  
– И не надо, – Виктор уткнулся в свою тарелку. – Ешь.  
После этого ноги вынесли их к океану. Юри с удовольствием уселся на песок и вытянул больную ногу, Виктор пожалел, что не взял с собой собаку. Маккачину нравилось носиться по берегу, пугая выползших на песок крабов, рыться в комках выброшенных водорослей и пихать носом ракушки.  
– Почему никто не купается? Вода ведь еще теплая.  
– Медузы, – Юри рассеянно чертил пальцем по песку. – Они ядовитые, и их много. Купаться можно только после дня моря, он у нас в июле, в третий понедельник. А пятнадцатого августа купальный сезон закрывается.  
– В России купаться нельзя после Ильина дня, – Виктор запнулся, думая, стоит ли переводить очередную российскую трэшовую идиому. – Люди говорят, что в этот день он… Кхм… Справляет нужду в воду, и она портится. Конечно, всё это бредни глупых детей, просто в средней полосе России вода в реках становится холодной, а на том же Дальнем Востоке начинается нерест рыбы, если я правильно помню.  
– Вот так, – Юри вздохнул. – Разве в Неве можно купаться?  
– В скафандре. Наверное, – Виктор хмыкнул. – Я не пробовал, на самом деле. Мы если ездили купаться, то к морю, на Финский залив. Конечно, говорят, что и там вода грязная, но… – Виктор достал телефон и начал листать фотографии. – Вот, это Финский залив. А это – Петергоф, там такие фонтаны! Потрясающее место. Это тоже Петергоф. А это… – он говорил без умолку, не понимая, что на него нашло – то ли ностальгия, то ли желание показать Юри, что его родной город красив. Впрочем, Юри никогда не говорил ничего плохого о Петербурге, только раз обронил, что Петербург кажется мрачным на фотографиях.  
Виктор тогда сказал, что весной в Петербурге тяжело, осенью еще терпимо, а весной волей-неволей накапливаются тягостные мысли и настроения. Авитаминоз и зима, которая никак не может закончиться. Он ненавидел Петербург за это, но любил за всё остальное. За чаек, за мосты, за белые ночи.  
– Мне кажется, что ты соскучился по дому, – сказал Юри. – Может, тебе стоит на неделю уехать? Ты бросил всё, возможно, тебе нужно закончить какие-то дела. Я не пропаду, я всё сделаю, правда.  
Виктор рассмеялся и сжал его плечо.  
– Меня там никто не ждет. Сам-то ты не помнишь, как пять лет провел в Детройте и ни разу даже на выходные не выбрался домой?  
Юри виновато закивал. Виктор, кажется, знал, о чём он сейчас вспомнил. О ком. О своем псе, Виччане, которого не видел пять лет и не смог проводить в последний путь.  
– Забыли, – Виктор поднялся и протянул ему руку. – Мне не нужно никуда ехать. Если попадешь на Кубок Ростелекома, тогда я, может быть, на денек слетаю в Питер, а до тех пор моё место здесь, в Хасецу. Всё своё ношу с собой, понимаешь?  
Юри закивал и взялся за его руку.


	8. 8. Главное, чтобы костюмчик сидел

Распределение не стало для Виктора громом среди ясного неба. Он и так прикидывал по рейтингу Юри, что тому придется участвовать в двух этапах. Правда, он не учел того, что прошлые национальные соревнования Юри продул, но тройняшки Нишигори всё доступно объяснили. Не то, чтобы японская федерация фигурного катания сильно отличалась от российской, но тем не менее.  
– Ты боишься? – спросил Виктор, когда они остались наедине в комнате Юри перед монитором с таблицей.  
– Есть немного, – Юри стянул с лица очки, наверное, чтобы ничего не видеть. – Там будут мои прошлогодние соперники, и они помнят, как я несколько раз падал.  
– Все мы падаем, хотя бы раз в сезон, – философски сказал на это Виктор. – По йогурту?  
– Есть на ночь вредно, – Юри всё чаще шутил с ним, и это Виктор считал своей маленькой победой. – Завтра последняя примерка костюма для произвольной. Не хочу, чтобы он треснул по швам до национальных.  
– Йогурт с черникой, – Виктор сделал вид, что собирается ущипнуть его за бок, чтобы проверить, сколько там лишнего сальца. Конечно, ничего там не было, Виктор бы не позволил.  
– Нет. Максимум чашка чая.  
– И как ты с таким серьезным отношением умудрился нажрать зимой лишних десять килограмм, а?  
Юри косо глянул на него и тотчас опустил глаза.  
– У меня не было стимула. Теперь есть.  
– Мне бы еще узнать, как сильнее тебя стимулировать, – Виктор понизил голос. – Старые уловки уже не работают, вот беда.  
– Д-давай без вот этих вещей! – Юри чуть не скатился со своего стула. – Пожалуйста! Когда ты говоришь таким голосом, это значит, что ты опять начнешь распускать руки и нарушать моё личное пространство!  
– И этим убивать твою мотивацию. Был бы ты девушкой – было бы проще.  
– Всё неймется по поводу души и моих коньков? – взгляд Юри стал колючим.  
– Если бы я знал, – Виктор с кряхтением встал. – Тише, не пылай. А то примчится Мари, решив, что я требую проценты к контракту.   
Юри передернуло.  
– Потому что думать надо прежде, чем распускать руки при людях и на берегу орать про любовника. Я только объясню всем, что ты просто эксцентричный и у тебя проблема со словарным запасом, как ты делаешь что-то, что на корню убивает мои объяснения!  
– Тяжело быть тобой, а, Юри? – поддел Виктор. – Спокойной ночи. Завтра кто последний – тот и платит за воду в автомате.  
Юри со вздохом покивал, принимая пари.  
– Скорей бы увидеть законченный костюм, – тихо сказал он.  
Виктор тихо рассмеялся и закрыл за собой дверь.

 

В новом костюме Юри казался очень взрослым и незнакомым. И чертовски привлекательным. Пожалуй, он шёл ему куда больше, чем те, что были у него раньше (а Виктор увидел их все, вот такой настойчивой скотиной он мог быть, когда требовали его интересы). Виктор не мог не вспомнить давний разговор о королеве Эльзе и программе под «Let it go», но вслух об этом не сказал, просто залюбовался сочетанием ткани и кристаллов Сваровски. Вот еще почему многие считали фигуристов-мужчин гомосексуалистами: обтягивающие костюмы и стразы с рюшечками. Обыватели не понимали, что рюши и блеск страз должны были приковывать внимание к движениям фигуриста, не давать отводить взгляды. Каждый костюм стоил немалых денег, но некоторые фигуристы отбивали затраты, в конце сезона продавая костюмы на аукционах. Круговорот денег в природе: покупать хорошие швейцарские или австрийские коньки, заказывать костюмы из дорогих качественных тканей, чтобы всё это плюс само катание позволили заработать денег, чтобы купить для нового сезона новые коньки и сшить новый костюм… Конечно, Виктор изрядно преувеличивал, но доля правды в этом была. Из каждого заработанного денежного приза, вдобавок, оплачивался процент тренеру и ИСУ. И хорошо, если в итоге в конце сезона спортсмен выходил в ноль, а не в минус… Юри в этом плане повезло, его родные могли оплачивать его тренера и каток, пока он учился и тренировался в Детройте.  
– Прекрасно, – Виктор обошел его. – На лёд?  
– На лёд, – Юри нервно одернул полы рубашки. – Тебе в самом деле нравится?  
– Тебе чертовски идет, – Виктор наклонился и шепнул ему прямо в ухо. – Если бы я был девушкой, твоей девушкой-фанаткой, я бы отдался тебе прямо здесь, не снимая коньков.  
– Виктор!  
Виктор встал ровно.  
– На лёд, Кацуки Юри. Покажи мне свою жизнь и свою любовь на льду.  
Во время тройного флипа Виктор услышал треск рвущейся ткани. Юри приземлился и виновато пожал плечами.  
– Продолжай с того же места, – Виктор хихикнул. – Это всего лишь рукав.  
– Хе, на моих первых соревнованиях костюм подгоняли в спешке, – Юри рассмеялся. – В общем, брюки треснули на двойном акселе на заднице, и это было очень смешно.  
Виктор подло заржал, представив себе красное лицо маленького Юри и эти разнесчастные брюки.  
– И как ты закончил?  
– Третьим, – Юри отсмеялся. – Одноклассники меня потом стебали, но недолго, потому что в следующем сезоне я выиграл национальные среди юниоров… Извини, я сейчас соберусь и начну всё сначала.  
Наверное, это было в первый раз, когда они долго и с удовольствием смеялись. Костюм лопнул еще в одном месте, шов на брюках разошелся в колене, а в финале отлетела застежка.  
– Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора! – дурачась, проорал Виктор.  
– Меня взяли бы только в Пуффендуй! – крикнул Юри в ответ. – Экспеллиармус!  
– А я не помню заклинаний, – Виктор дождался, пока он подъедет и протянул чехлы для коньков. – Ты сейчас чертовски красивый. Хорошо, что на катке нет толпы твоих фанаток, они бы тебя вместе с костюмом порвали бы на тысячу лоскутков.  
– На кой мне эти фанатки? – Юри пожал плечами. – Я катаюсь для тебя и немножечко для мамы, папы, Мари и Минако.  
Виктор с превеликим трудом сохранил невозмутимое выражение на лице. Вот еще внезапное признание. Значит, ему шутить про «отдаться, не снимая коньков» нельзя. А Юри может говорить такие вещи?  
– Что-то не так? – Юри стал растерянным, снова становясь похожим на проклятого Бэмби. Виктор уже не рад был, что в своё время дошёл до этого сравнения.  
– Да как сказать. Ты сейчас заговорил о том, кто я для тебя, а ближе не подпускаешь. Это всё из-за того проклятого поцелуя?  
Юри отшатнулся, как будто Виктор его ударил.  
– Не помню, о чём ты вообще, – пролепетал он и зацокал коньками к раздевалке.  
Виктор в отчаянии саданул кулаком по бортику и выругался – долго, от всей души и на родном языке. Пусть это было непрофессионально (Яков бы ему много чего сказал на этот счёт, но нахрен сейчас Якова!), но накипело.  
Когда он закончил ругаться, когда нудная боль в руке прошла, он поспешил в раздевалку, где Юри с любовью складывал костюм в пакет.  
– Я уже позвонил швее, будет готово через пару недель, – сказал Юри. – Говорит, она боялась, что придется рубашку сильно переделывать, а на самом деле всего два шва и застежка.  
– Ты только не похудей еще больше, а то я хреново умею подшивать на живую нитку, – мрачно проговорил Виктор. – Но журналисты будут счастливы: всемирно известный пятикратный чемпион Никифоров зашивает костюм своему фигуристу за три минуты до выступления! Сенсация! Шок! Кто выучил Никифорова так шить? Почему Кацуки так похудел, не морит ли его тренер голодом? Почему Никифоров шьет белыми нитками? Неправильный ответ: он только белые нашел! Правильный ответ: он заранее признает своё поражение как тренера? Вариант от фигуриста Кацуки: злодей Фельцман украл приготовленные моей мамой красные нитки и подменил их на белые! – он и дальше нёс какую-то ахинею до тех пор, пока Юри со сдавленным стоном не опустился на лавку и не начал истерично смеяться, утирая слёзы.  
– Вик… Виктор, хватит! Виктор, а почему мамой и почему красные? Вик… Виктор?  
Виктор подошел к нему, прижал к себе темноволосую макушку и погладил.  
– А чёрт его знает. Красная нитка защищает от сглаза, мне так бабушка в детстве говорила. Она боялась, что вокруг много тех, кто мне завидует и хочет навредить. Она всю жизнь прожила в деревне и верила во всякую ерунду.  
– А… А у нас есть легенда про красную нить судьбы. Тоже сказка для девчонок и старушек… – Юри сглотнул и отстранился. – Всё в человеке взаимосвязано. И вроде как от сердца к мизинцу идёт красная нить. У каждого она есть. И боги связывают нити разных людей между собой. Если вы встретились один раз, то это случайность, если дважды – то уже судьба.  
– Предназначение, стало быть? – Виктор сел на скамью. – У каждого народа есть сказки про любовь и предназначение. У кого-то «и жили они долго и счастливо», а у кого «а потом все умерли». В Японии как с этим?  
– По-разному, – Юри отчего-то густо покраснел. – Не подумай, что я верю в эту ерунду, я же не девчонка.  
– Сложно быть девчонкой, если ты мужчина и тебе двадцать три, – Виктор легонько пихнул его в бок. – Вставай, ленивая свиная котлета, тебе нужно к швее.  
– Тебя не поймешь, то я умираю с голода, то я свиная котлета, и ленивая вдобавок! – в шутку вскипел Юри. – Кажется, пятикратный чемпион Никифоров будет найден в раздевалке, зверски убитый своими же коньками!  
– Ха, – Виктор встал. – Я первый убью тебя лавкой и спрячу в самый дальний шкафчик!  
Он снова любовался Юри, его живым улыбчивым лицом, его счастливыми тёплыми карими глазами, его суматошно мелькающими руками. В жизни Юри был одним из миллионов японцев, но стоило выпустить неприметную свинку на лёд, как свиная шкура слетала с него, словно рассеивалось наваждение злой колдуньи. И…  
И Виктор чувствовал себя добрым волшебником, который искал способы, как снять это заклятие навсегда, не повредив принцу. С детства он помнил сказку про Ослиную шкуру. Главная героиня этой сказки, принцесса, сбежала из дворца своего приемного отца, когда тот, помутившись в разуме после смерти своей жены, решил жениться на воспитаннице. Девушка прятала свою красоту под жуткой ослиной шкурой и притворялась обычной служанкой. Только изредка она отмывалась от грязи и в одиночестве сбрасывала ненавистную ослиную шкуру. Дальше сказка скатывалась в банальность: мимо проезжал принц, увидел, влюбился, заболел от любви, нашел свою даму сердца, свадьба, все счастливы.  
– Принц Кацудон по прозвищу Свиная шкура, – сказал по-русски Виктор, чтобы Юри не понял. – Вот задел на следующий сезон. Сказки. Королева Эльза и… Ха-ха…  
– Ты что-то мне сказал? – встревожено спросил Юри.  
– Нет, думаю вслух, – Виктор ослепительно улыбнулся. – Айда к швее.


	9. 9. Проклятый галстук

Примечание от автора:   
Увы, я не думала, что в десятой серии они еще не сожгли галстук. Так что с этого момента все превращается в АУ в рамках канона :) Относительно в рамках. 

В сентябре время понеслось вскачь. И на национальных Юри получил своё первое золото в этом сезоне. Виктор обнимал его, Виктор готов был его убить, а потом готов убить еще раз за дурацкий галстук, за то, что кричит на всю страну о золоте на Гран-при («Не говори «гоп!», пока не перепрыгнешь!»), за то, что десять раз повторил его имя на пресске, за… И за это же самое хочет крепко-крепко обнять и поцеловать эту бестолочь взасос, горячо, по-настоящему. Потому что это настоящий каминг-аут. Понимает ли Юри, что натворил – вопрос хороший. Любовь, говорил он. Сделала сильным, говорил он. Виктор улыбался, весь дрожа внутри от едва сдерживаемых эмоций и обещал сжечь этот кретинский галстук, который Юри будто у своего отца из шкафа достал. Хотя, кто его знает. А может, с выпускного остался. Ужасный, ужасный галстук. (Правда, помимо сжигания Виктор придумал еще как минимум три варианта, что можно с ним сделать, но их вслух явно не стоило озвучивать. Не поймут-с.)  
Дома вернувшегося героя ждала миска заслуженного кацудона, нервный Виктор и фейерверки во дворе Ю-топии. Юри жался, как будто это не он кричал на всю страну про любовь и поддержку своей семьи, мялся и в итоге едва съел свой вожделенный кацудон. Виктор честно не пялился ни на него, ни в его тарелку, он вообще свою порцию жевал, но Юри явно его боялся.  
Ну вот Виктор и отвязался после того, как с формальностями и поздравлениями было покончено.  
– И что это было? – спросил он, едва они оказались наедине в комнате Юри. – Ты что нёс?  
– Н-не знаю, – Юри держал очки в руках и кусал губы. – Правду, наверное. Я только благодаря тебе понял, что не слабак и никогда им не был. И что меня любили и поддерживали. Но это казалось чем-то обычным, как воздух, которым я дышу, как океан, как крики чаек, д-да… А потом ты перевернул всё, и я понял, что оно всегда было рядом. Я близорукая бестолочь, Виктор, но лучше поздно, чем никогда…  
– Поздно – что? – Виктору хотелось отобрать у него очки. Не ровен час сломает. Бестолочь.  
– Прозреть, – Юри сам отложил очки на стол. – Я медленно соображаю и не всегда понимаю некоторые вещи, потому что не сталкивался с ними, – он нерешительно улыбнулся. – Эрос и агапэ рука об руку ходят, правда?  
– Правда, – Виктор не выдержал и шагнул ближе, сгреб его в объятия, а после шепнул: – А о любви зачем было орать на всю страну? Ты бы видел лица твоих родителей!  
– Ой, – Юри, как ни странно, не спешил отстраняться, его руки даже обняли Виктора за поясницу, как будто так и надо. – Всё так плохо?  
– Да нет, мама в восторге, по Тошие-сану ничего не понять, в искусстве делать вежливое лицо он даже тебя обставит, – Виктор ткнулся губами в тёмную макушку. – Это ведь было признание?  
Юри яростно замотал головой.  
– Это же не та любовь!  
– Так, давай-ка не будем начинать про эрос, филию и агапэ, я же вскиплю и придушу тебя этим дрянным галстуком.  
– Это мой единственный галстук! – возмутился Юри.  
– Завтра купим новый, а этот я уничтожу, – кровожадно пообещал Виктор. – Позоришь меня на всю Японию, Бэмби. Тебе двадцать три года, а галстуки выбирать не научился.  
Юри промолчал, и слава его японским ками, потому что Виктор кипел от дикой смеси эмоций. Разорвать, защитить, поцеловать, не отпускать, отпустить и сбежать, послать к черту, обругать… Виктор чувствовал, что еще чуть-чуть, и он взорвется. А пальцы Юри вдруг осторожной беглой лаской прошлись по пояснице. И Юри тихо-тихо пробормотал:  
– Мне было страшно остаться с ребятами из сборной и журналистами. Я чувствовал себя как в суде. Камеры, странные взгляды… До пресс-конференции ко мне подошел один из старых знакомых и сказал, что ненавидит меня. Потому что тебя не будет в этом сезоне. Вы все были правы, говоря, что меня возненавидят. Это давление еще сильнее, чем в прошлом году, Виктор. Я боюсь ехать в Китай. Я помню о своем обещании, но я боюсь. Стоит только подумать, что таких ненавидящих взглядов станет еще больше, и я перестаю чувствовать своё тело.  
Виктор приподнял его лицо за подбородок.  
– Забудь о них всех. У тебя есть цель. Есть ведь? Не поменялась?  
– Нет, – Юри смотрел на него каким-то новым глубоким взглядом, слегка растерянным и ждущим. – Ничего не поменялось. Я мечтаю дойти с твоей помощью до финала Гран-при и победить. Я мечтаю нормально выкатывать хотя бы три типа четверных прыжков и мечтаю, чтобы люди плакали, видя моё выступление, но не от жалости. Вот чего я хочу.  
– Тогда прими всю мою любовь, которая сможет тебе помочь, – Виктор осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев погладил его по щеке. И еще раз, видя, что Юри не отстраняется, что его взгляд не становится брезгливым или напуганным.  
– Я готов, – Юри зажмурился на секунду. – Только мне теперь ещё страшнее. Словно я сейчас раздеваюсь и предлагаю самого себя, хотя я это не делаю, то есть, делаю метафорически, то есть… – он запнулся. – Я не…  
– А я принимаю тебя таким, какой ты есть, – Виктор погладил его уже всей ладонью. Пальцами другой руки он всё еще держал Юри за подбородок и не прерывал зрительный контакт. – Сильного, но со слабостями, робкого, но темпераментного, невинного, но мудрого. Всего тебя принимаю.  
– Прозвучало, как дурацкая клятва в аниме, – Юри нервно облизнул губы. – Виктор, что-то ведь изменится?  
– Что-то – возможно. Посмотрим, – отпускать его не хотелось. Хотелось целовать сжавшиеся в кулаки руки, эти глаза с темными кругами от недосыпа, эту шею с пульсирующей жилкой, этот каменеющий от страха затылок. Всего его хотелось. Но Виктор держал себя в руках. Ему тут душу раскрывали, а он о такой херне думает, кретин, хреновый тренер, садись, Никифоров, два тебе с минусом за проёб такого момента!  
Нет, обошлось. Потому что Юри сам разорвал объятие, упав на свою постель, рванул вниз ворот тенниски.  
– Я только сейчас понял, как устал, – проговорил он слабым голосом. – Можно завтра тренировку отменить?  
– Нужно, – Виктор сел рядом. – Три дня приходи в себя. Только не наедай бока, буду дважды в день гонять на весы.   
– Да.  
– Отсыпайся, тупи в твиттер, смотри дорамы или что ты там любишь смотреть, хоть порно. Единственное, что я запрещаю – говорить и думать о Кубке Китая. Доступно?  
– Да.  
– Отлично, – Виктор ободряюще улыбнулся. – Будь у тебя девушка, я бы настоятельно посоветовал заняться с ней сексом. Тебе нужна полная разрядка. Я хочу, чтобы ты себя опустошил, а после наполнил эмоциями. Ну а раз девушки нет, то порнохаб тебе в руки и пару томов твоей любимой манги.  
– Надеюсь, ты не шарился на полках с мангой, – Юри начал краснеть.  
– Нет, я предпочитаю порнохаб. Могу подкинуть пару ссылок.  
– Ками-сама, нет. Я надеюсь, это не всерьез?  
Виктор покачал головой.  
– Всерьез. Я в свое время читал немало статей на тему, можно ли заниматься сексом перед соревнованиями, во время и после. Теорий масса. Ну и на своем опыте я понял, что после соревнований ничто так не прочищает голову, как секс.  
– Тренер из тебя так себе, – очень серьезно сказал Юри. – Лучше давай сожжем завтра этот несчастный галстук.

 

И таки галстук был сожжен поздней ночью во дворе, а на шею Юри торжественно повязали новый, темно-красный в мелкую полоску. Этот галстук ему чертовски шёл. Покупал Виктор сам. В качестве подарка от себя лично за золотую медаль.  
Да, пошло, да, неправильно, но Виктор хотел – Виктор делал. И так было всегда.


	10. 10. Серебро

Для Виктора Кубок Китая начался под лозунгом «Нас ебут, а мы крепчаем». Для Юри, заинтересовавшегося русским языком, Виктор выбрал более нейтральный перевод: «То, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее».Юри этот лозунг понравится, он его даже в твиттер запостил. А Виктор… А Виктор ограничился всего парой фотографий: сэлфи в уголке слёз и поцелуев и в китайском ресторанчике. Проклятый Китай, он так на своих соревнованиях не нервничал, как здесь!  
Если короткая программа прошла относительно безболезненно (не считая похмелья после вечера с Челестино, этот итальянский американец, как оказалось, всё-таки умел пить, когда хотел!), то на произвольной Виктор чуть не получил инсульт, инфаркт и ещё что-нибудь столь же стремительное и жуткое. Потому что Юри… Ну, это был Юри, нервный неловкий Юри, который вдруг разучился выигрывать. Который не верил, что он может вот так, практически без серьезных огрехов просто взять и завести зал, очаровать судей и своего главного зрителя.  
Ах твою же ж мать, Кацуки Юри!  
Виктор бросился к нему, не зная, придушит сейчас его или расцелует вот так, у всех на глазах, эту бестолочь, этого оленя безмозглого, талантливую скотину, которая выкатила четверной, мать его флип!  
Виктор поцеловал. Поцеловал, упиваясь своей властью, удивлением в широко раскрытых глазах, моментально наставшей тишиной и теплом, разлившимся в груди.  
– Я хотел удивить тебя, – сказал он, отстранившись.  
– П-правда? – Юри смотрел на него с замученной улыбкой. – Кажется, я себе спину об лёд отбил. И костюм порвал.  
Это был первый и последний раз, когда Виктор выругался на льду при тысячах зрителей. Причём, в свой адрес.  
Костюм он позже сам снимал с Юри, уже после того, как расшнуровал коньки и стянул носки, пропитавшиеся потом и немного кровью. Юри, балбес, сильно затянул шнурки. Удивительно, как обошлось без травм.  
Старые добрые друзья Виктора диклофенак и ибупрофен пришли на помощь, следом настал черед многострадальных ног. Виктор клеил полоски пластыря, стараясь делать это ровно и бережно. Юри открыто клевал носом, изредка вскидывая голову на шум в коридоре.  
– Это было немного слишком. Мне даже немного страшно возвращаться домой.  
– Нас переполняли эмоции, – Виктор коснулся его колена. – Я так и скажу: «Тошие-сан, Хироко-сан, Мари-сан, ваш сын не гей, это просто у него нервный тренер. Не выдержал и опозорил вашего отпрыска на весь полуторамиллиардный Китай. Простите, я так больше не буду!». Сумимасен, да?  
– «Гоменасай» в данном случае, – Юри тихо вздохнул. – Я не знаю, как мне реагировать. И спина болит. Наверное, я должен заплакать и обозвать тебя мудаком, я бы сам от себя этого ожидал. Но я выплакал все слезы на парковке, поэтому… Поэтому я просто при удобном случае свалю тебя на лёд, и мы будем квиты.  
– То есть, из-за этого поцелуя ты не объявишь мне бойкот и не будешь поливать холодным японским презрением? – уточнил Виктор.  
– Буду. Если ты не поцелуешь меня еще раз, – Юри нервно поправил очки. – Должен же я понять, что это вообще было.  
– Вау, – Виктор присвистнул. – И ты удивляешь меня в третий раз за день.  
– В третий раз?  
– Первый раз был на парковке, когда ты сказал «Я знаю!». Второй раз в конце программы, – Виктор не нашел ничего лучше, чем встать на одно колено между его ног и поцеловать – бережно, неторопливо и обстоятельно. Юри сам приоткрыл рот, наверное, чтобы застонать, а Виктор по-своему расценил это приглашение.   
Характерный звук сработавшей камеры на телефоне заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга. Кристоф смотрел на них со смесью восхищения и зависти.  
– Еще пара таких поцелуев, и этот мальчишка откатает Эрос, по силе равный моему, – Джакометти широко-широко улыбнулся. – Ай да Виктор. Я был не прав на твой счет.  
Виктор встал. Взглядом он велел Юри молчать и не вмешиваться, впрочем, по остекленевшему взгляду было понятно, что тот и не собирается. Целоваться на глазах у тысяч, нет, миллионов человек на эмоциях – это одно, а быть пойманными в раздевалке – совсем другое. Бедняга Юри. Этот день выдался слишком тяжелым для него.  
– Крис. Я думаю, ты будешь благоразумным и удалишь это фото.  
– И ты не позволишь мне оставить его в приватное пользование, вспоминать этот сезон долгими летними вечерами, Виктор? – Крис продолжал улыбаться, но его улыбка стала печальной. – Мне грустно без тебя в этом сезоне. Ты бросил всё ради Кацуки, и теперь я понимаю почему, вы отлично спелись. Такими темпами ты подготовишь себе замену.  
– Не замену, – отрезал Виктор. – Крис, как друга, как любимого из соперников, прошу: удали гребаное фото!  
Крис вытянул руку с телефоном и нажал на значок корзины.  
– Вуаля. Компромат уничтожен. Я никому не скажу.  
– Не расслабляйся, – Виктор вздернул подбородок. – Я вернусь. Мать вашу, я еще вернусь. И переплюну все ваши ожидания. Твои – в первую очередь, Крис!  
Крис вздрогнул, и это явно была дрожь от возбуждения, его глаза помутнели.  
– Это звучит чертовски эротично, Виктор. Только попробуй не исполнить свое обещание, и я…  
– Что ты?  
– Придумаю, – Крис облизнул губы. – Придумаю, Вик. Удачи сегодня и береги спину своего Кацуки, – издав подлый смешок, он закрыл за собой дверь. И Юри тотчас словно очнулся от тяжелого сна. Его взгляд сфокусировался на Викторе.  
– Ты в самом деле вернешься? – это было сказано с восторгом и обожанием. – И я смогу выйти и сразиться с тобой?  
– Сможешь, – Виктор бросил ему спортивный костюм. – Куда ты денешься.  
– Ты снова удивил меня, – Юри зарделся. – Спасибо, Виктор. Это даже лучше поцелуев.  
– Взял и всё испортил, бестолочь! – проворчал Виктор. – Поехали уже в гостиницу, тебе надо выспаться. Я же знаю, что ты так толком и не спал. Да и спину надо осмотреть нормально. Хорош я буду, если привезу тебя из Китая опозоренным и с травмой!  
– Ну, зато у нас с тобой есть моя серебряная медаль! – утешил Юри и, ойкнув, неловко поднялся. – Больно… В следующий раз не делай так! Не на льду!  
– Падать надо нормально, а не как ты, – вернул шпильку Виктор. – Бэмби на льду.

 

Сейчас Бэмби, бестолочь и серебряный призер Кубка Китая спал на своей постели, трогательно укрытый пледом. Виктор слонялся по номеру, не зная, то ли ему хочется напиться с Челестино, то ли с Минако, которая жила парой этажей ниже. Сейчас ему было стыдно за всё, что сегодня случилось. За краш-тест на парковке, за неудачное падение и еще за Криса. Принесло идиота в самый неподходящий момент. Хотя, по зрелому размышлению, Виктор понял, что Крис появился вовремя. Потому что у Виктора крыша и так держалась на последнем гвозде, кто знал, что ему могло стукнуть в голову. Хотя до изнасилования в раздевалке он бы точно не опустился, нет-нет, вот уж все сто процентов. Это было так же ясно, как то, что Крис сейчас дрочит на их совместное фото с прошлого Гран-При. Джакометти Виктору нравился, но он был слишком похож на самого Виктора. А себя Виктор хоть и любил, но отношения строить предпочитал со своими противоположностями.  
Юри со стоном перевернулся на бок, плед сполз с него, и Виктор увидел шикарный такой синяк на его правой лопатке. Стало еще стыднее. Удивил, блядь. Дебил, блядь. Хорошо, что сам об коньки Юри не порезался. А что, мог бы. Если их везение сложить вместе, то получится странная величина, нет, получится самый настоящий рандом, который повинуется чему угодно – левой пятке великих надмировых сил, Луне в ретроградном Меркурии, колебанию на фондовых биржах.  
Загудел телефон. Виктор неохотно потянул его из брюк, боясь увидеть, что звонят родители Юри. Почти обошлось. Звонила Мари.  
– Вечер, – тихо сказал Виктор. – Будете морали читать, Мари-сан?  
– А в этом есть смысл? Вам больше двадцати лет, обоим, – Мари тихо хихикнула. – Папа расстроен, но мама говорит, что это эмоции. Тройняшки им объяснили, что Юри сделал такого в конце программы. И папа немного успокоился. Я хочу сказать…  
– Что? – у Виктора пересохло в горле.  
– Я на вашей стороне. И мама. Возвращайтесь скорее, – голос Мари стал очень нежным. – Надеюсь, Юри там не сильно ушибся?  
Виктор бросил взгляд на спину Юри.  
– Как сказать. Через пару дней будет как новенький.  
– О, хорошо. Спасибо, Виктор-сан.  
Виктор еще долго гипнотизировал телефон, экран которого давно погас. «Я на вашей стороне…»  
Но они сами еще не приняли никакую сторону. Он может сколько угодно доводить Юри до грани, но решать должен Юри и только Юри. Про Виктора Никифорова, сердцееда, мачо и одного из самых завидных женихов России ходило немало сплетен. Одна из них имела некоторую основу под собой: у Виктора до сих пор не было долговременных серьезных отношений. Отчасти потому, что Виктор предпочитал решать сам, когда начать и когда закончить. Но сейчас он готов был ждать ответа Юри, любого, ведь их совместной работе ничто не повредит, Виктор умел не смешивать личное и рабочее. Ну, почти умел.  
«А потом мы завершим сезон и укатим в Англию, где сэр Элтон Джон, Йен Маккеллен и другие могут жить спокойно. Ха-ха-ха!», – Виктор зажал ладонью рот, чтобы не засмеяться. Это было каким-то бредом. Нет, черт возьми, Виктор был бисексуален, ему нравились люди вообще, без деления на женщин и мужчин, какая разница, что у тебя между ног, если самая сильная эрогенная зона – это мозг?  
Виктор смеялся, кусая пальцы, и мечтал, что Юри спит достаточно крепко, чтобы не увидеть истерику своего тренера. Иначе плакал его авторитет, вернее, то, что от него осталось.


	11. 11. За десять дней до

За две недели до Кубка Ростелекома, который фигуристы между собой звали КАПой, Виктор урезал время тренировок. Юри почти постоянно ходил, заткнув уши наушниками, он готовился. Музыка, Юри жил ею, и Виктор сейчас издали мог только наблюдать за ним. Не трогая, не касаясь, не смея волновать. Юри сильно похудел, и пришлось чуть ли не насильно его откармливать до нужных показателей.  
– С ним такое впервые, – как-то пожаловалась Хироко-сан. – Он раньше нервничал, но не так, и от еды не отказывался!  
Виктор хотел было брякнуть, что мальчик растет, но устыдился. Хорош мальчик, двадцать три года лбу. Поэтому пришлось придумывать отговорки:  
– Юри в прошлом сезоне был под сильным давлением. В этом сезоне ему тоже пришлось нелегко. Остался один этап до Финала Гран-при. Он отчаянно боится и отчаянно хочет, чтобы это случилось. Здесь нет ничего странного или страшного, я сам такой был в его годы.  
Кажется, Хироко-сан поверила. Хотя Виктору показалось, что он прочёл в её взгляде обвинение. Не то, чтобы оно было необоснованным. Не то, чтобы Виктор не чувствовал себя виноватым… А, да то, то и еще хуже! Дурацкий поцелуй что-то уничтожил, но подарил нового Юри – которого никто не знал, никто кроме Виктора. Виктор этим новым Юри делиться не хотел, а Юри, кажется, побоялся показать свое новое «я» родным. И решил вместо этого отгрохать грандиозную стену, совсем как Великая китайская. Великая стена имени Кацуки Юри. Очень смешно.  
«Охренеть смешно, дебил!» – сказал бы Плисецкий и показал бы козу. И добавил бы пару оскорблений по отношению к Виктору как к тренеру, мужчине и личности. И хрен бы с ним, потому что мелкий оказался прав. А Яков бы добавил, что фигурист из Виктора талантливый, а вот тренер – тупица бесполезная. Попович, скорее всего, сказал бы, что эгоистам в тренерских рядах делать нечего, потому что тренер должен думать о спортсмене, а не о себе любимом.  
Виктор слушал эти голоса у себя в голове, психовал и бесился еще больше, не зная, как помочь Юри и нужно ли помогать.  
А стена росла всё выше. Виктор слышал по ночам, как Юри во сне стонет и иногда бормочет его имя. Судя по всему, сны были так себе, эротические кошмары или кошмарная эротика. Потому что в хороших снах таким голосом не умоляют остановиться или оставить в покое. И не поминают баллы и четверные прыжки с каскадами.  
За десять дней до КАПы Виктор явился к нему в комнату с подушкой и Маккачином.  
– Я сплю с тобой, – сказал он. – Точка.  
– Не стоит, – Юри вытащил один наушник. – Я бы хотел побыть один.  
– Ну, тренерским авторитетом давить не получится, тогда я просто как твой почти друг скажу: я не хочу оставлять тебя в одиночестве. С тобой творится неладное, ты подавлен. Надо что-то делать. У нас максимум неделя на то, чтобы привести тебя в боеготовность. Как минимум четвертое место в Москве, Юри. Ты помнишь?  
– Я помню, – Юри вернул наушник, и Виктор не сдержался, сжал его плечи, почти до боли давя пальцами.  
– Поговори со мной.  
– Я должен… То есть, я не должен говорить об этом до финала Гран-при! – выкрикнул Юри. – Иначе всё…  
– Кто тебе сказал? – Виктор пальцы разжал, но руки не убрал, теперь они мягко массировали напряженную шею. – В Китае ты…  
– Это были эмоции, – деревянным голосом сказал Юри и убрал треклятые наушники. – Я между молотом и наковальней. Я люблю тебя, я люблю своих родителей, и я очень боюсь разочаровать вас всех. Им всё-таки больно, что имя их сына полощут в желтых газетах.  
– Им больно поэтому или они не хотят, чтобы я был рядом с тобой? – тихо спросил Виктор. Пальцы замерли, а Юри, кажется, сразу забыл, как дышать.  
– Я не понимаю. Я не знаю, что тебе ответить, – Юри рвано вздохнул. – Я люблю вас, я хочу, чтобы и вы меня любили. Очень хочу!  
– Какая ты бестолочь, Юри, – Виктор обнял его. – Ведь не я тебя тянул за язык на той злосчастной пресс-конференции.  
– Ну, формально не ты, – Юри положил ладони на его руки. – Но я думал о тебе, когда смотрел в камеру.  
– Оно и видно.  
Виктор отклонил его стул, слегка, чтобы напугать. Юри дернулся, хватаясь за стол, стул вернулся на все четыре ножки. Виктор сделал глубокий вдох, а потом хрипло сказал:  
– Если ты меня не поцелуешь, я сойду с ума и кого-нибудь убью.  
– Всё так плохо? – Юри поднялся, сразу же стягивая очки. – Иди ко мне. Я не умею, но ты всё равно иди, пожалуйста.  
– Опять утешаешь тренера-неудачника? – Виктор потянул его к себе, жадно всмотрелся в глаза, такие блестящие и напуганные. – А утешай, мне нравится. Я сразу чувствую себя не пятикратным чемпионом, тренером, звездой и твоим богом, а простым человеком. Мужчиной.  
– Ой, – Юри чуть не отступил назад, но Виктор не дал, его руки уже держались за поясницу Юри, крепко-крепко. Даже всё семейство Кацуки в полном составе, нагрянь оно сейчас в комнату Юри, не могло заставить Виктора разжать руки.  
Губы Юри были мягкими, а глаза очень красивыми, хоть и напуганными.   
– Знаешь, почему я не дал тебе программу «Агапэ»? – шепнул Виктор. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты показывал свою любовь им всем. Я собственник.   
– Я знаю, – шепнул Юри и запустил пальцы в его волосы. – Я понял это еще в Китае. Ты меня сразу раскусил.  
– Мари проболталась про плакаты, Юко про программы, твоего пса и всё остальное. Женщины, – Виктор скорчил недовольную гримасу. – Делаешь умильную моську, дамы тащатся и рассказывают всё, что тебе нужно. Ты на контакт не шёл, пришлось работать грязными методами.  
– Ты – манипулятор, – Юри не обвинял, он констатировал факт. – Но… я, пожалуй, рад ,что ты работал такими методами. Ты как будто взял нож и срезал всё ненужное.  
– Точно ненужное? – Виктор ткнулся губами ему в висок. – Точно? Я хотел, чтобы мои методы приносили пользу и не нанесли урона твоей психике. У тебя сердце слишком хрупкое, Юри.  
– Ты это уже говорил, – Юри потерся своей щекой об его щеку и тихонько застонал, то ли от стыда, то ли удовольствия, Виктор не понял, но понадеялся, что всё делает правильно. Чтобы не испортить всё окончательно. Он ведь мог, пробовал, знал, и отчаянно этого не хотел. Случая на парковке с головой хватило.  
– Говорил. Я вообще люблю констатировать важные факты вслух, – было сложно удерживаться от поцелуев, но поцелуи могли перевести разговор в горизонтальную плоскость, а Виктор хотел поговорить. Кажется, у Юри тоже было что сказать. Поэтому он очень старался не лезть к губам, а только касаться щек, лба, носа. Юри от каждого прикосновения жмурился и в ответ пытался сам – неловко, неумело, но с большим воодушевлением.  
– Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я рукоблудил на твои плакаты? – щеки Юри стали того же цвета, как солнечный круг на флаге его родной страны.  
– Даже если бы ты и делал это, то я признаюсь, что онанировал на плакат с Леей Органой в золотом бикини, – шепнул Виктор. – «Звездные войны» смотрел?  
Юри шумно сглотнул.  
– Смотрел. Все эпизоды.  
– У нас с тобой вкусы сходятся, – Виктор взял его лицо в ладони, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и крепко поцеловал. Потому как самоконтроль самоконтролем, а полугодовое воздержание и близость этой потрясающей бестолочи самоконтроль убивали.  
Рука Юри легла на его затылок, Виктор сдавленно хмыкнул, но не отстранился. Юри робко толкнулся языком ему в рот, растерянно моргнул и зажмурился. Виктор понял, что еще немного, и дело кончится печально, поэтому разорвал поцелуй и отступил на шаг.  
– Я налажал? – бесцветно спросил Юри, отступая к постели. Он сел на нее и сгорбился, обняв себя за плечи.  
– Просто не время, – Виктор поморщился, запустил пальцы в волосы и крепко сжал, пытаясь прийти в себя. – Ну, ты понимаешь, к чему дело идет. Ты, я, поцелуи в запертой комнате, затем постель… А у тебя неделя до соревнований. Я не могу, а ты не должен. То есть, наоборот.  
– Я не думал, что ты на меня накинешься и изнасилуешь, – кажется, Юри еще пытался шутить. – Я во время… поцелуя… Думал, что вот-вот предложу тебе… То есть… – Юри запнулся. – Ну, я хотел тебе отсосать, я не умею, да, но я бы попробовал. Я давно хотел это сделать, но язык не поворачивался. Ты меня дразнил, еще в онсене, когда делал мне растяжку и как будто невзначай трогал. Ты говорил о прыжках, а я надеялся, что у меня не встанет, потому что позорище. И думал, что ты очень красивый и… – Юри сдавленно выдохнул и смолк. Сейчас красной у него была даже шея.  
Виктор сел на пол по-турецки.  
– Потрясающе, – пробормотал он. – Да, я провоцировал тебя. Нет, не для того, чтобы будить в тебе Эрос, мне просто нравится провоцировать тех, кто на мои провокации ведется. Злить Плисецкого, доводить Поповича до белого каления, подначивать Якова, игнорировать Джей Джея, смущать тебя… Считай, что это мое маленькое дурацкое хобби. Но я не думал в апреле, что всё перейдет в такое. В такие чувства.  
– И я не думал, – Юри посмотрел на него сияющим взглядом. – Когда мы с тобой впервые спали вместе в моей комнате, я долго не мог уснуть и думал: «Теперь он рядом. И моё сердце так колотится, потому что я безумно счастлив!». А до этого мы с тобой вообще ни слова друг другу не сказали, кроме того случая, когда ты принял меня за одного из своих фанатов… – Юри прикрыл лицо ладонями и помотал головой. – Я ерунду говорю, да?  
– Иди сюда, – попросил Виктор. – Иди ко мне, Бэмби, или я приду сам. И обниму тебя крепко-крепко, чтобы заставить замолчать. Потому что…  
Юри сразу оказался рядом, он прижался к Виктору и замер, громко дыша.  
– Какой из меня Бэмби, он все-таки грациозное животное.  
– Расскажи это своим фанаткам, Юри. И они поднимут тебя на смех.  
Юри тихо засмеялся и сам поцеловал его, долго, обстоятельно и с большим усердием.  
«Хороший у меня ученик, – удовлетворенно думал Виктор, сжимая его в руках. – Просто замечательный».  
Это был первый раз, когда они спали не в постелях, а принесли футоны и сдвинули их. Голова к голове, рука к руке. В одном наушнике тихо бормотала музыка, у Юри был второй. Он уже спал, уставший и спокойный. Виктор искоса поглядывал на его безмятежное лицо и припухшие от поцелуев губы. И в голове не было ни одной мысли, только приятная истома. Это казалось ему странным, такое состояние находило на него только после секса, а у них не было ничего кроме поцелуев. Может, это и было то самое чувство, которое ему было нужно понять для своей прошлогодней программы?  
Лучше поздно, чем никогда, не так ли?


	12. 12. За четыре дня до

Юри собирал чемодан быстро, Виктор даже ему позавидовал. Сам он перебирал рубашки с галстуками и никак не мог определиться. Он уже посмотрел прогноз на Гисметео и Синоптике, и вроде бы придумал, что именно хочет надеть на собственно КАПу и просто так по Москве погулять, но чего-то не хватало. Юри было проще: костюмы для выступлений, несколько футболок, два спортивных костюма и пара шмоток, чтобы бродить по гостинице. Японец был удивительно неприхотлив в быту.  
– Наверное, нужно наменять деньги? – Юри как раз завис над полузастегнутым чемоданом.  
– Не надо, поменяешь в Москве, – Виктор ткнул его пальцем в бок. – Готов?  
– Практически, – Юри подумал и расстегнул чемодан. – Надо положить куртку потеплее, в Москве холоднее, чем в Хасецу.  
– А еще пьяные медведи с бабалайками ходят по улицам, угу, – Виктор опять ткнул его пальцем. – Прогноз видел?  
– Погода переменчива, и в любой момент может пойти снег.  
– Кто-то в плену стереотипов!  
– Ну да, я ведь еще не положил в чемодан отпугиватель медведей и ружье! – Юри хлопнул себя по лбу. – Как я мог забыть! И еще матрешку, чтобы ваши по-гра-ньи-чньи-ки меня пропустили!  
– Хорошая попытка в сарказм, молодец!  
Нельзя было сказать, что Виктор чувствовал какое-то напряжение. Он и раньше уезжал надолго из России в ту же Канаду или США тренироваться в межсезонье, когда его родная арена была закрыта на ремонт, реконструкцию или по каким-то иным причинам. Фигурист не может сидеть на месте, он всегда в поиске – идеального катка, идеального номера, идеального тренера.   
Конечно, он понимал, что по приезду на него будет направлено повышенное внимание. И репортеры задолбают, если не сказать покрепче, вопросами о возвращении и дальнейших планах. Он знал, что будет им отвечать, знал, как не разочаровать их своим ответом. Единственное, что его беспокоило по-настоящему, это реакция Юри на давление в Москве. Оно будет, обязательно будет. Повышенное внимание к тренеру и негативное внимание к его подопечному.  
– Юри.  
Тот оторвался от созерцания внутренностей собранного чемодана.  
– М-м?  
– Ничего не бойся.  
– Я не боюсь. Мне просто немного неуютно, но я не боюсь. Сколько раз я выходил к публике, которая меня ненавидела или жалела? – он тихо хихикнул. – А сейчас я смогу спрятаться за твоей спиной и притвориться Маккачином. Ваф-ваф!  
– Десять баллов, Бэмби! Только Маккачин из тебя так себе, он лает чуть громче и тоньше.  
– Уафф-вафф? – тотчас изобразил Юри. – Урррр-уаффф?  
Виктор пихнул его на кровать и навис сверху.  
– Надеюсь, ты не станешь ссать в тапки и метить комнату?  
– Эй, я так не играю! – Юри коснулся пальцем его носа. – Виктор, не смотри на меня так. Я боюсь, что ты меня съешь.  
– Я люблю вкусные свиные котлеты, ты забыл? – Виктор наклонился ниже и провёл языком по его губам. – А теперь повтори мне название того аэропорта, в который мы прилетаем.  
– Шереметева. Шерьемьетево. Шеерметево… – затараторил Юри, горестно сводя брови после каждого отрицательного кивка Виктора. – Шереметьево!  
– Отлично. Карл у Клары украл кораллы, а Клара украла у Карла кларнет!  
– Это удар ниже пояса, – сказал Юри и добавил по-русски: – Поцелуй меня, пожалуйста.  
– Я тебя таким словам не учил! – вспыхнул Виктор.  
– Спасибо Гуглу, – Юри ухмыльнулся. – Пожалуйста?  
– Ладно, только в слове «пожалуйста» ударение ставится на первое «а», а не на последнее, – Виктор ткнулся губами в его подставленные губы. И на душе стало хорошо и муторно одновременно.

Их рейс был в час десять пополудни по местному времени из Токио на следующий день. Родной для Виктора Аэрофлот, как тут не вспомнить одну из песен Высоцкого (которого любили слушать отец и дед, но это уже совсем другая история, не относящаяся ни к Виктору, ни к фигурному катанию).   
К счастью, в самолете было очень много японцев, а соотечественники его или не узнали, или попросту не знали. Это уже обнадеживало, потому как провести десять с лишним часов в консервной банке, гордо именуемой Эйрбас-330, с толпой фанатов было бы проблематично. Виктор своих обожателей любил и привечал, но не на борту же пассажирского лайнера.  
Юри беззастенчиво дремал на его плече, в его ушах торчали любимые наушники. Виктор прислушался: играл какой-то джей-рок, имя солиста вертелось в голове, но вспомнить не получалось. Кто-то из знакомых как-то хотел ставить произвольную под музыку этой группы, но Яков зарубил на корню. Яков вообще нечасто разрешал выбирать музыку, пожалуй, только Виктор был постоянным исключением. Теперь этим исключением стал Юрка Плисецкий. Бедный Яков, ну да ему не впервой бороться со своенравными мальчишками.  
По салону прошла стюардесса, предлагая напитки. Виктор попросил кофе, улыбаясь самой очаровательной из улыбок. На секунду в лице девушки была только усталая рабочая улыбка, но после произошло узнавание.  
– Вы же…  
– Тссс! – Виктор прижал палец к губам. – Хотите автограф?  
Кофе ему принесли, для Аэрофлота – так вообще божественный, а автографы пришлось дать для всей команды самолета и их домашних. И самым удивительным было, что Юри не проснулся, пока вокруг их с Виктором кресел суетились аж три дамы в форме.  
А когда Юри заворочался и перекатил голову на другую сторону, Виктору пришлось щелкнуться со всеми стюардессами. Впрочем, он планировал выложить это фото в инстаграмм сразу по прилету. Чтобы никто не расслаблялся, а то уже похоронили Никифорова в Японии. Хрен им там всем.

Юри проснулся незадолго до посадки. Повертел ошалело головой, словно пытаясь понять, что он здесь делает, где его документы и коньки.  
– Доброе утро, Бэмби. Ответь-ка, как называется…  
– Шереметьево, – зевнул Юри. – Учти, я слышал, как ты флиртовал со стюардессами.  
– Не завидуй, – Виктор одарил его ядовитой ухмылкой. – Я безумно хочу есть, а ты?  
– Я бы не отказался для начала выпрямиться и походить, – Юри потянулся. – Ты обещал устроить мне экскурсию, Виктор.  
– О, я помню обязательную программу: Красная площадь, Останкинская башня, ВДНХ… Кстати, на ВДНХ продают обалденный лимонад, у него вкус как у моего детства, – Виктор расплылся в мечтательной улыбке. – Там стоят автоматы с газировкой, кажется, ее там три или четыре вида. А еще там же продают яблоко в карамели и шаурму. Шаурму я тебе есть не разрешаю, но ради яблока сделаю исключение!  
– Яблоко в карамели, – зачарованно повторил Юри. – Уже хочу попробовать.  
В мечтах о газировке из автомата и яблоках в карамели они прошли таможенный контроль. К счастью, в аэропорту его тоже практически никто не узнал, кроме таможенницы, которая проверяла его ручным сканером. Виктор привычно расписался в ее блокноте, который она прижала к груди на миг.  
– Вы исполнили мою детскую мечту, – сказала таможенница.  
Виктор обворожительно улыбнулся и послал ей воздушный поцелуй. С дальнейшим досмотром не возникло проблем ни у него, ни у Юри.  
С заселением в «Star Hotel» тоже проблем не возникло, славься придуманный умными людьми сайт букинг.ком. Хотя Виктор считал, что селиться в месте с подобным названием немного моветон даже для настоящих звезд, это попахивало дешевой показухой и понтами. Понты, конечно, дороже денег, но тут его чувство прекрасного вступило в сражение с практичностью, и практичность победила. Хотя мраморная облицовка и красные ковры скорее навевали мысли о, прости Господи, Мавзолее, а не о гостинице. Виктор успел подзабыть, как оно вообще в дорогих российских отелях и гостиницах бывает.  
Уже после ужина, на который Юри смотрел с тоскливой брезгливостью (салат, пекинская капуста, ложка зеленого горошка и горсть стручковой фасоли плюс стакан томатного сока), Виктор шепнул, что им пора отведать тех самых яблок в карамели. И они отправились на ВДНХ.  
– Ябуроко в карамери, – старательно повторил Юри по-русски и просиял, когда ему вручили долгожданное лакомство. Виктор хотел было подшутить на тему вредных веществ и калорий, но удержался: уж слишком счастливым выглядел Юри, поедая это чертовски калорийное яблоко.  
Себе Виктор взял стаканчик ситро и шаурму. Не то, чтобы он любил ее, но вкус московской шаурмы и лимонад как будто из детства – он хотел этих ощущений здесь и сейчас, чтобы прочувствовать своё возвращение в Россию. А еще он хотел попробовать, какого вкуса будут губы Юри после яблока, но это было фантастикой: слишком людно было вокруг, слишком много глаз.  
– Ты хочешь откусить? – спросил вдруг Юри, поднося яблоко к его губам.  
Виктор прикрыл глаза.  
– Очень хочу.  
– Ага, – сказали по-русски за спиной Виктора. – Экскурсоводом работаешь?  
Виктор повернул голову.  
– Георгий, – он кивнул бывшему сокоманднику. – Привет. Показываю Юри ВДНХ.  
– Здравствуйте, – по-русски сказал Юри.  
Попович смотрел на них со смесью зависти и отвращения.  
– Мы тоже тут гуляем, Мила вытащила меня и Юрку покататься на колесе обозрения и мороженого поесть, чертова баба, на месте ей не сидится, – он картинно вздохнул. – Удачи вам на КАПе.  
Виктор кивнул, Юри поблагодарил по-английски. Попович быстро затерялся в толпе.  
– Не вешай нос, – Виктор легонько сжал Юри за плечо. – Ешь яблоко, холодное будет невкусным.  
– Мне кажется, что этот город меня ненавидит.  
– Весь город? Нет, Юри, – Виктор покрутил недоеденную шаурму и бросил в урну. – Москва принимает всех. Только не верит слезам.  
– Что, прости?  
Виктор рассмеялся.  
– Это из старого фильма «Москва слезам не верит». Три подруги из провинции приезжают в Москву и пытаются в ней закрепиться. Только у одной всё складывается хорошо – муж, дети, карьера, у двух других есть проблемы, то их обманывают мужчины, то они сами их обманывают… В общем, это кино о людях и столице. Столица верит поту и труду, а слезам не верит. Вот о чём этот фильм, – Виктор попытался объяснить в меру сил, потом махнул рукой. – Я найду тебе официальный перевод на английский, если хочешь, и мы можем посмотреть после КАПы.  
– О, московская арена увидит мой труд и мой пот, – мрачно пообещал Юри. – Пусть знают, что я здесь не потому, что ты рядом.  
Виктор поднял брови.  
– Что?  
– Я хочу сказать, – Юри нахохлился. – Я хочу сказать, что ты, как мой тренер, многое делаешь для меня. Но на каток ты за меня не выходишь, на катке я, и я все силы отдаю ему. Без тебя я бы не достиг таких результатов. Но что бы там ни думали сплетники, я тоже тружусь над собой.  
– Я помню, что ты был не последним фигуристом в своей стране, – мягко сказал Виктор. – Я всего лишь смог пнуть тебя как следует, Юри, и на моих глазах случилось маленькое чудо. Ты хочешь сказать: «Я на Кубке Ростелекома не потому, что сплю с Виктором Никифоровым!». И я говорю: «Да».  
Юри покраснел и натянул шарф повыше, чуть ли не до самых очков.  
– Да, всё так, – пробубнил он из-под шарфа.  
– Пойдем в гостиницу, – Виктор коснулся его рукава. – Всё равно настроение испорчено.  
Юри покивал.  
– Если ты хочешь встретиться с друзьями и коллегами – ты иди. Я послушаю музыку, поболтаю с Пичитом по скайпу. Ты только вызови мне такси до гостиницы, я дальше сам.  
Виктор потер нос.  
– Почему бы и нет, раз мамочка Бэмби отпускает меня погулять. Нет, такси к черту, я сам тебя довезу, узнаешь, на что похоже московское метро в час пик!


	13. 13. Следы на песке

Когда Виктор вернулся, Юри крепко спал. Крепко, но неспокойно. Виктор поморщился, зажигая ночник. Завтра он будет выглядеть помятым после веселой ночки. Чтобы стать еще более веселой, ему не хватало только Джакометти, чтоб ему сейчас икалось дома, где бы он там ни был.  
Юри казался моложе своих двадцати трех, сильно моложе. Виктор осторожно прсел на его постель, стараясь не разбудить.   
Сегодня он много пил и говорил с журналистами, где-то врал, где-то не совсем, и Юрка Плисецкий оказался в нужное время в нужном месте, чтобы переключить внимание этой своры на него. Да, так врал и совсем заврался, сказав, впрочем, кое-что важное. И к счастью, его слова никто не понял, судя по лицам журналистов.   
Плисецкий, балбес, разлил его кофе, в котором коньяка было больше, чем кофе. Виктор собирался допить его в номере и умиротворенно лечь баиньки, чтобы отключиться до утра. Теперь кофе не было, заказывать новый было лень, сейчас он хотел замереть неподвижно и расслабиться.  
– Море… Смывает… – пробормотал Юри очень жалобно и поморщился. – Виктор, что нам делать?  
Виктор дернулся: не «мне», а «нам». Так Юри говорил впервые. Юри обычно с какой-то жадностью говорил о себе. Оно и немудрено, если знать о японцах чуть больше, чем три строчки из Википедии. Коллективисты, «не высовывайся», травля школах, когда одноклассники клевали тех, кто слишком выделялся, неважно чем, хоть успехами в школе, хоть отсутствием оных и нежеланием вписываться в коллектив. Каково было тихому интроверту Юри, который не верил в свои силы и возможности? В какие клубы он ходил? Как сильно родители гордились его успехами? Что говорили одноклассники о его фигурнокатательных успехах? Виктор понял, что еще не всё, далеко не всё знает о Юри.  
– Как жалко, – Юри вздохнул во сне. – Прилив всё уничтожил. Совсем всё, Виктор. Как будто…  
Повинуясь какому-то странному чувству, Виктор наклонился к нему.  
– О чём ты? – бывало так (и тут снова приходил на ум Попович), что спящие люди могли довольно осмысленно разговаривать, но ничего поутру не помнили. Виктор всего лишь хотел проверить свои догадки.  
– Следы на песке, – Юри вздохнул. – Мы гуляем втроем, а прилив их стирает. Я оборачиваюсь, а следов нет и тебя нет, Виктор.  
– Я никуда от тебя не денусь, – Виктор коснулся его затылка. – Никуда, я же обещал. Подумаешь, следы на песке. Их может не только приливом смыть, их может занести ветром, снегом, дождем. Песок не цемент, Юри. А следы – это всего лишь следы. Доверять следам на песке…  
– Но они есть, а значит, ты со мной был, и мне это не снилось, – Юри совсем сонно вздохнул. – Я люблю тебя.  
Его счастье, что он спал, потому что Виктор сам не знал, хочет ли его придушить или прямо тут поцеловать, а то и…   
– Бестолочь! – бессильно ругнулся он и отсел. Пружины в матрасе гостиничной постели скрипнули, Юри тотчас вскинулся, сонный и встревоженный.  
– В-вик?  
– Тебе сон снился не очень хороший, – Виктор постарался не дышать перегаром в его сторону. – Хотел посидеть с тобой.  
– Я вроде бы взрослый, чтобы… – Юри сонно моргал и тревожно всматривался в его лицо. – Ты чем-то встревожен? Алка-зельцер у тебя на тумбочке. И бутылка с негазированной водой.  
– Ты как всегда чертовски заботлив, Юри, – Виктор потянул куртку с плеч. – Пожалуй, тоже лягу. Разбуди меня к завтраку.  
– А ты что, будильник не заводил?!  
– Зачем, если ты все равно заведешь? – Виктор демонстративно раздевался перед ним. – Не будь я пьян, я бы предложил тебе поспать вместе.  
– Нет, только не твой перегар, – Юри потер затылок и отвел взгляд. – Я, пожалуй, в душ. Раз уж всё равно встал. Футболка вся мокрая… – бормотал он себе под нос. А Виктор цепким взглядом следил за ним. Юри тянул эту несчастную футболку вниз и безуспешно пытался прикрыть стояк, Виктор мог поклясться хоть на Библии, хоть на Коране (правда, Отабека в Москве не было, но чтобы в Москве да не найти Коран?!).  
– Может, я помогу? – он сам не понял как и, главное, зачем это сказал. Потому что нельзя говорить такое, когда до КАПы всего трое суток, когда этот нервный олененок на льду должен набираться уверенности, чтобы стать королем этой ледовой арены, каким здесь бывал Виктор. Но слова были сказаны в пьяном запале, и Виктор понимал, что Юри их услышал и уже никогда не забудет. Это вам не поцелуй после пьянки с Минако. Это посерьезней будет.  
– Ты думаешь, что я и с этим не справлюсь самостоятельно? – резко спросил Юри, замирая на пороге ванной комнаты.  
– Я этого не говорил, – кровь вдруг прилила к щекам, и это было странно, потому что стыда Виктор как раз не испытывал. Не стыд это был точно. Снова мог клясться на Коране Отабека, если Отабек вообще был мусульманином, а то кто ж его знает. Бедняга, наверное, сейчас икал в Алматы, сколько ж можно было его поминать за полчаса.  
– Мне двадцать три, – сухо сказал Юри. – Спокойной ночи.  
Дверь закрылась. Виктор ясно слышал, как щелкнул замок.  
– Да я просто бог пикапа и мастер соблазнения, – он горько рассмеялся. – Алка-зельцер, твою мать. Мамочка Бэмби приготовила для папочки Вити таблетки и минералку, но не разрешает ей помочь. Херово быть тобой, а, Витя?  
Виктор забрался под холодное одеяло. Надо было дождаться, пока Юри закончит свои дела, во рту было погано, и спать с нечищеными зубами было… Ну негигиенично как минимум. Если можешь сделать что-то, чтобы следующее утро было чуть более добрым – сделай это.  
Юри, к его чести, быстро справился. Вышел в свежей футболке, взъерошенный и отчего-то злой. Виктор молча встал и пошел чистить зубы, сам не понимая, что это вообще сейчас между ними случилось. Мелькнула, правда, неприятная для самомнения мысль, мол, с ними случился типичный Никифоров, пьянь позорная, которая не может удержать после бутылки ни язык во рту, ни член в штанах. Тьфу.  
Вид скомканных бумажных полотенец в корзине возбудил его. Виктор отложил щетку, благо уже закончил с зубами, взялся за рулон и отмотал себе немного мягкой бумаги. Интересно, как Юри это делал? Он сидел или стоял перед зеркалом, сжимая футболку в зубах и глядя близоруко в свое отражение? Кого он там видел, себя или его, Виктора? Представлял ли на члене чью-то чужую руку или просто ему нравилось смотреть, как он сам себя ласкает?  
Виктор глубоко вздохнул, плюнул на руку и сжал свой член. Интересно, а как Юри дрочит? С кремом или гоняя головку в сухой ладони? Его член не обрезан (еще бы, он же не еврей, не мусульманин и не болел в детстве никакими мочеполовыми болезнями, если верить медицинской карточке!), поэтому скорее с кремом. И как он любит делать это? От основания вверх или только головку в кулаке?  
– Тебя извиняет только то, что ты пьян, – Юри говорил с какой-то новой холодностью, которая Виктора внезапно возбуждала. Черт возьми, этот парень преподносил ему сюрприз за сюрпризом!  
– Я специально забыл закрыть дверь, – он не оборачивался. Зачем? Он и так видел глаза Юри. А Юри надел очки и мог видеть его. Вообще всего в деталях. И его взгляд – бесстыдный, открытый, жадный. – А, чёрт с тобой, Юри. Не специально. Я думал только о зубах. А после…  
– А после ты решил повторить то, что я делал, – в голосе Юри слышался неприкрытый сарказм. – Пятикратный чемпион, а ныне тренер Виктор Никифоров решил полностью познать своего ученика! Так вот, Виктор, я не смотрю на себя, я закрываю глаза и представляю… – он вдруг запнулся. – Ничего я не представляю. Я думаю о льде, о музыке, и всё происходит само.   
– вот так? – Виктор зажмурился, жалея, что не увидит его лицо. – Так? – рука начала неуверенные движения, как будто копируя движения Юри.  
– Вот так, – Юри вздохнул. – Ненавижу, когда ты напиваешься.  
– Сам-то ты паинька? Спиртное только в умеренных дозах и под присмотром старших? – не мог не съязвить Виктор. – Говори со мной!  
– Да.  
Виктор хмыкнул и сильнее задвигал рукой.  
– Крем в моей мыльнице, – вдруг сказал Юри. – Маленький тюбик.  
Виктор хмыкнул.  
– У меня закрыты глаза, может, подашь?  
Он бы сейчас дорого отдал за взгляд на лицо Юри! Но следовало доиграть, откатать короткую программу до конца!  
Тюбик лег к нему в ладонь, с кремом дело пошло куда быстрей. Немало остроты придавало присутствие Юри в ванной. Как этот тихоня вообще додумался прийти к нему в ванную?  
– А что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Боюсь, как бы мой тренер не разбил голову, ведь плитка такая скользкая, – эти жесткие нотки завораживали Виктора. Рука двигалась еще быстрее, большой палец давил на головку, и это было, сног-мать-его-сшибательно!  
– Не дождетесь, – простонал Виктор и вцепился в мраморную мойку.  
И открыл глаза.  
Лицо Юри было… непередаваемым. Он сунул ему рулон полотенец и чистую футболку.  
– Кажется, ты протрезвел.  
Виктор криво улыбнулся. И этот поганец полчаса назад во сне тосковал о следах на песке?  
– Ты исключительная личность, Кацуки Юри, – жизнерадостно сказал он и демонстративно вытер руки. – Исключительнейшая.  
Юри вспомнил, что ему следовало бы покраснеть, покраснел и оперативно вымелся за дверь. Виктор хихикнул, а после расхохотался в голос. Выучил на свою голову! Он теперь ему еще и надменную холодность демонстрирует! Королева Эльза, чтоб ей! Эволюция сказок в действии: жил да был Принц Кацудон, а потом с ним случился Эрос и Ледяной Принц России Никифоров! А после столкновение с катком Эроса, Принц Кацудон превратился в Снежную Королеву!  
– Ух ты какой бред! – восхитился Виктор по-русски, чтобы Юри ничего не понял. – Чилийские вина обладают вау-эффектом!  
– Спать иди! – прорычал Юри из-за двери.  
– Спасибо за заботу, Бэмби, – Виктор отсмеялся, ополоснул разгоряченное лицо и наконец надел футболку. В голове стало пусто и хорошо.


	14. 14. Всю любовь  для всей России

Трибуны скандировали его имя. Виктору было приятно до дрожи в коленях, что его помнят, что за ним скучают, что публика жаждет видеть его на льду. Он уже успел позабыть, как приятно это чувство, когда целый стадион в едином порыве зовет тебя.  
У бедняги Юри в этот момент взгляд стал затравленным. Ну да, это чертово давление, которое он боялся ощутить именно на этой арене, где много лет подряд простой мальчишка Витька Никифоров очаровывал, покорял и завоевывал.  
Что-то больно дернуло его за горло, и Виктор безмерно удивился, поняв, что это Юри держит его за галстук – властно, жадно, как будто имеет на это полное право. Над последней мыслью Виктор решил подумать после проката, поэтому просто слегка испугался и еще больше возбудился.  
– Представление уже началось, – негромко сказал Юри, и от его низкого в этот момент голоса у Виктора мурашки по спине побежали.  
– Да, – Виктор сглотнул.  
– Я покажу свою любовь всей России, – это была угроза, и никакая улыбка не могла ее смягчить. Виктор не понял, ему ли это угрожали или всему ледовому дворцу, всем тысячам, пришедших посмотреть на соревнование и, возможно, тысячам тех, кто здесь и сейчас ненавидел Кацуки Юри за то, что сегодня Виктор Никифоров не на льду, а такой же зритель, как и они.  
– Мой маленький монстр растет, – буркнул Виктор, глядя ему вслед и поправляя галстук.  
– Растет, – согласилась Барановская, невесть как оказавшаяся рядом. – Как приятно осознать, что в твоих руках оказался именно он, а не Юра. С Юркой ты бы точно не справился.  
– Кто знает, – Виктор кивнул ей и дальше уже не отрывал взгляд от Юри. – Я понял, что могу дать Юри больше, чем Юрке. Юрке нужна база, Юрке нужен Яков, который наставит его и поможет найти себя после того, как Юра повзрослеет. Юри имеет хорошую базу, осталось вылепить из него нечто большее, чем поросенок на льду.  
– Ты так уверен в своих силах? – насмешливо спросила Барановская. – А, о чем я, ты же Никифоров, упрямый самонадеянный болван, который думает…  
– Тссс, – Виктор прижал палец ко рту. – Вам пора готовить Юрку. Думайте обо мне что угодно, Лилия, я уважаю вас как хореографа и как ту, в ком Яков находил вдохновение. Но о тренерской работе я лучше поговорю с вашим бывшим мужем и моим бывшим тренером.  
Лилия не ответила, впрочем, он и не ждал ответа, не до нее было, к черту Лилию и весь мир!  
Юри катался так, словно за ним гналась стая кровожадных монстров, угрожающих сожрать его, если он ошибется хоть раз. А может так и было, может Юри и представлял себе публику в виде этих самых монстров, кто знает, о чём там думал Юри, то ли о котлетах, то ли о Викторе, то ли…  
Виктор помимо воли поймал взглядом взгляд Юри на одном из мониторов. В глазах Юри плясали черти, так что версия с монстрами сразу полетела под откос, как будто подорванный партизанами состав.   
– Свиные котлеты так не танцуют, – сказал себе Виктор. – Так танцуют, когда хотят затащить кое-кого в постель, кого-то, кто видит этот танец и жаждет чем-то за него отблагодарить. Да, дорогой мой Юри?  
За спиной Виктора хмыкнули. И следом грянули громовые аплодисменты. В Москве впервые так рукоплескали Юри, Виктор понимал это и мурашки снова бежали по спине.  
Юри шел к нему, усталый, разгоряченный и довольный. Виктор шагнул было, как из-за спины раздался всё тот же смешок, а после Плисецкий, совсем не похожий на себя, шагнул вперед:  
– С дороги, свинья, – холодно сказал он Юри.  
И черти в карих глазах растворились, оставляя недоумение.  
– Юрио?  
Виктор хмыкнул.  
– Мой костюм ему больше идет чем мне. Впрочем, тебя это касается тоже.  
– Посмотри на него, – выдохнул Юри. – Кажется, он нашел своё агапэ. Этот взгляд…. Он преображает силу своей ненависти в чистую любовь!  
Они переглянулись и рассмеялись.  
– Ты всё-таки исключительная личность, Кацуки Юри, – шепнул Виктор, наконец обнимая его. – К черту агапэ, к черту эрос, нас ждут журналисты и твои баллы! Разве тебе неинтересно?  
А уже потом что-то ударило ему в голову, быть может, то же самое чувство, что и в Пекине. Но если там он целовал Юри под прицелами камер, то сейчас он целовал его коньки и надеялся, что Плисецкий это видит, как видит Яков, Барановская, и вся Москва. Смотрите. Завидуйте. Я вырастил этого монстра за каких-то восемь месяцев, вырастил и приручил. Это существо, которое скрывается под маской спокойного добродушного японца, сокрушит всех – и самовлюбленного Лероя, и злого мальчишку Плисецкого, и даже обольстительного Джакометти, который поистине мог бы откатать эту программу вместе с Юри, лучше Юри, но к черту его сейчас!  
– Виктор! – затравленно прошептал Юри. – Мы же в России! Тебя могут… Ну, я читал…  
– Я могу и в губы поцеловать, – пригрозил Виктор вполголоса, тем не менее, поднимаясь.  
К его счастью, Юри переключил внимание на Плисецкого и принялся орать тому слова поддержки. Оставаться в стороне было глупо, и Виктор поддержал порыв подопечного.  
К сожалению, Юрка их порыва не оценил и психанул. Не самое лучшее состояние для выход на лед. Ну и откатал программу он соответственно. Мог лучше, мог красивее, и дело было не в проклятии родных стен, а только во взвинченном характере. Виктор покачал головой в такт своим размышлениям.  
– Ты даже не отругал меня, – шепнул Юри.  
– За недостаточно высокие прыжки? В гостинице поговорим, – Виктор прищурился. – О, а вот и наш типа король. Катается под песню, написанную самим собой для самого себя о самом себе. Эдакого самомнения не припомню ни у одного спортсмена.  
Юри тихо хихикнул.  
– Но я ведь катаюсь под музыку, которую написали, чтобы выразить все мои чувства о двадцати годах в фигурном катании.  
– Ты ведь не поешь, что ты бог, Адонис, обольстительный кацудон и в том же духе?  
– Ками-сама, я предпочитаю не открывать рот без надобности, – со страхом пробормотал Юри. – И я не Король Джей-Джей, чтобы вот так бесстыдно возноситься надо всеми. Наверное, я ему завидую, он бескомпромиссный, самоуверенный, знает себе цену и катается…  
– Как король, – язвительно договорил Виктор.  
И в этот момент зазвонил телефон. Завибрировал, но к сердцу Виктора вдруг подкатил тяжелый снежный ком. История словно возвращалась на круги своя: в прошлом году Юри позвонили, не на этапе ФГП, а на самом ФГП. И что из этого вышло…  
А вышло из этого нечто невероятное по своей сокрушительности. Когда-то Виктор сыграл для Юри роль асфальтового катка, теперь асфальтовый каток проехался по самому Виктору. Маккачин, его друг, член его семьи, с которым Виктор жил больше десяти лет, сейчас, возможно, умирал в ветклинике Хасецу, потому что родители Юри не уследили всего за одной собакой! Всего за одной, но второй по счету! В голове загудели барабаны, грозясь проломить черепную коробку. Виктор дернул галстук вниз, боясьт задохнуться от ужаса и растерянности. Это же Маккачин!  
– Ты вернешься в Японию, – отчеканил Юри, глядя ему в глаза. – Во сколько самолет из Москвы, в девять вечера по-вашему? Я сейчас забронирую тебе билет.   
Юри держался хорошо, говорил яростно и холодно, как несколько дней назад в ванной. И это отрезвляло. Барабаны слегка утихли, и Виктору стало стыдно. Стыдно, что почти подумал о нем плохо. Юри – еще не всё семейство Кацуки. Вот уж воистину, у семи нянек – дитя без глазу!  
– Я не успел. А ты должен, – Юри говорил тихо, чтобы только Виктор его слышал. И так остальные начали на них коситься, не хватало, чтобы они думали, что Виктор сейчас бросит подопечного и уедет!  
– Нет, – отрезал Виктор. А в голове качался теперь маятник между словами «Ехать» и «Не ехать». И от его движений Виктора начало тошнить.  
– Да, – резко сказал Юри, возможно, громче и резче, чем надо было, потому то на них начали оборачиваться. – Я знаю, что такое потерять друга, Виктор! Я знаю, что такое не успеть! Ты вернешься в Хасецу, даже если мне придется упаковать тебя в чемодан!  
– В восемь рейс, я не успею! – грубо рявкнул Виктор.  
– Лети с пересадками! – отчаянно выкрикнул Юри. – До Владивостока или до Пекина, я сейчас найду тебе билет, только, пожалуйста, вызывай уже такси, я скину номер брони и рейса тебе на почту!!!  
Кто знает, чем бы всё кончилось, если бы на горизонте не показался набыченный Яков со своей бывшей женой и Юркой.  
– Яков! Сам Господь тебя мне послал, – Виктор постарался не думать о том, что будет, если Яков его пошлет нахрен. Имел ведь полное право после расторжения контракта и бегства Виктора в Японию. Еще как имел!  
Не послал. Он, может, и хотел бы, но то ли что-то его остановило, то ли он решил воспользоваться шансом показать зарвавшемуся мальчишке место.   
«Всё так, Яков, – думал Виктор, пока машина везла его к Шереметьево. – Я болван, я идиот, я сейчас разбиваю сердце своему фигуристу, и отгребу у судьбы за это в будущем. Но Маккачин… Юри прав, я должен быть с ним. Я обязан. Ведь Маккачин всегда был со мной».  
Он прижал пальцы к губам, чтобы не застонать. Господи, а за десять минут до этого он – подумать только! – грозил Юри поцелуями! Мудак ты, Никифоров, натуральный мудак.   
И он мог предугадать мысли Юри: тот теперь начнет винить во всём себя. Как пить дать, начнет. И завтра завалит всё. черт с финалом, сейчас Виктору хотелось, чтобы они летели в Токио вместе, а оттуда мчали на синкасене в Хасецу. Но…   
Он сжал телефон.  
«Юри, – отстучал он быстро. – Юри, я люблю тебя. Помни об этом послезавтра. Пожалуйста».  
Ответ пришел спустя полчаса, когда Виктор уже собирался выключить телефон. Посадка заканчивалась, по салону сновали последние пассажиры, устраивались на местах и болтали о чем-то своём. А Виктор только и мог, что смотреть в иллюминатор на аэропорт, где по соседней взлетной полосе медленно ползла точка снегоуборщика.  
«Не смотри трансляцию, мне будет стыдно».  
«А за что я буду ругать тебя перед Барселоной?»  
В ответ пришел смайлик.  
Виктор фыркнул и закрыл телефон. Впереди было как минимум семнадцать часов перелета и поездки.


	15. 15. Желания и возможности

Виктор сам не понимал, как он умудрялся вежливо и адекватно общаться с семейством Кацуки все эти дни. Юри, им следовало благодарить Юри и того бесспорно талантливого доктора, который спас Маккачина.  
Он улыбался, не спускал с коленей собаку, сам кормил, сам делал прописанные уколы (что встретило удивление и восторг чертовой семейки). И считал часы до поезда. Два часа до поезда. Пять часов до прилёта Юри в международный аэропорт Нарита, что в Токио. С ума можно сойти.  
Маккачин, к счастью, был достаточно здоров, чтобы ехать вместе с Виктором в синкасэне. И перенес дорогу с достоинством и некоторым удовольствием, то сидя рядом, то стоя на задних лапах и заглядывая в окно за спиной Виктора. Мимо ведь проносились дома и столбы, так быстро, очень быстро, быстрее, чем если бы они сейчас ехали на «Сапсане» из Питера в Москву. Впрочем, насчет быстрее Виктор не был уверен, поэтому полез в Википедию. Собственно, оставшийся час он бездумно листал статью за статьей, но так и не нашел ответ на свой вопрос. Это было быстро – и это было хорошо.  
Когда объявили, что самолет заходит на посадку, сердце Виктора практически ухнуло в воздушную яму. Что сказать, как отчитать за провал, как похвалить за эмоции, что еще нужно? Он не знал. Ладони вспотели, он яростно провел ими по пальто, обтер об шарф и, вдобавок, об макушку сидящего Маккачина. И это было так по-идиотски. Черт возьми, ему двадцать восемь, он не может настолько одуреть от мысли, что скоро к нему навстречу выйдет человек, который жить без него не может.  
Сложно было верить в это, зная, что было год назад. Каким мог быть, вернее, каким год назад был Юри и сам Виктор.  
Следы на песке. Море могло смывать их сколь морским богам угодно – Виктор готов был пройти по берегу снова. И поглядим, кто окажется сильнее, человек, ветер или вода. Ветер гасит волны, ха-ха. Раз-два-три…  
– Рейс номер двести шестьдесят два Москва-Токио… – услышал он сквозь грохот волн в ушах.  
Он не услышал шума своих шагов, когда сорвался с места, заметив по ту сторону знакомую куртку. Кажется, люди смотрели на него как на больного, но это же треклятая Япония, где тебе не сделают замечания до тех пор, пока ты не натворишь что-то очень серьезное.  
– Виктор! – скорее прочел он по губам, чем услышал.  
Всё было правильно. Наконец-то. Юри вернулся домой. Вернулся к нему и Маккачину, пусть меньше чем на две недели…  
– Прошу, будь со мной, пока я не покину спорт! – задыхаясь, попросил Юри. И в этот момент Виктор готов был пообещать ему что угодно, вплоть до Луны и серебряных коньков. Интересно, читал ли Юри эту книгу?  
– Звучит как предложение, – Виктор поймал его руку и поднес к губам. Пальцы Юри были куда холоднее его собственных. А еще они мелко дрожали, дрожал и сам Юри, в его глазах страх боролся с радостью, и радость побеждала, прогоняла страх по всем фронтам. Так и должно быть!  
– Хочу, чтобы ты никогда не покидал спорт, – прошептал Виктор. – Я сделаю из тебя чемпиона.  
– Только, – Юри поморщился. – Я так хочу сразиться с тобой, это ведь особенное счастье – выйти на лёд с тобой!  
– Поговорим об этом после ФГП, – резко ответил Виктор, беря его за руку и уводя к выходу из терминала. – Дома, Юри. И никакого кацудона, ты ведь не получил медаль, бестолочь! Что это было, а? Ты опозорил меня на всю Россию такой произвольной программой!  
Юри вяло огрызался и улыбался совершенно сумасшедшей улыбкой. Все три, мать их, часа в синкасэне.  
– Завтра отдыхаешь, послезавтра тренировка, – это Виктор говорил уже в онсэне.  
– Завтра тренировка, – Юри с наслаждением вытянулся в воде. – Прыжки. Флип. Четверной флип. Я буду делать его снова и снова!  
– Тогда завтра я попрошу твою матушку приготовить калорийный ужин, – Виктор оценивающе рассматривал его тело. – Немного мяса, Юри.  
– Да, – Юри жмурился. – Ты ведь не смотрел?  
– Я должен был смотреть, – Виктор криво улыбнулся. – Маккачин к тому времени был в стабильном состоянии и спал после капельницы. И я нашел запись. Ох, Юри, твое счастье, что тебя не было в тот момент рядом!  
– Я думал о тебе, – ответил Юри. – Я думал о том, что бы ты говорил в этот момент. Ты говорил только правду, – он смутился. – В мой голове, конечно. Обидную, но она помогала мне. И во второй части программы…  
– И над второй частью программы я плакал, – с дрожью в голосе признался Виктор. – Ты снова совершил каминг-аут, а, Юри?  
– Разве можно что-то добавить после программы в Пекине? – Юри взглянул на него сияющими глазами. – Я могу подарить тебе всего себя и своё фигурное катание. Оно так себе, невысокого качества, но оно всё – твоё и для тебя, Виктор.  
– Прикрой-ка рот, Кацуки Юри, ты один из лучших фигуристов Японии! – прикрикнул Виктор. – И ты единственный японец, который вышел в этом году в финал Гран-при!  
– Я всего лишь один из многих, – ему отчаянно улыбнулись. – Я не Виктор Никифоров и никогда им не стану. Как не стану Юдзуру Ханю, Алексеем Ягудиным, и многими другими. Но пока я могу выходить на лёд, я буду кататься, потому что где-то в этом мире есть ты, Виктор. Этот мир стоит того, чтобы жить, ты стоишь, чтобы жить. И снова на льду отдавать тебе себя. Вот так я думаю, Виктор.  
И под конец его речи Виктор понимал, что вот-вот расплачется, несмотря на то, что ему двадцать семь, несмотря на то, что ему признавались в любви разными способами и словам примерно двадцать три раза, ровно столько, сколько сейчас лет этой японской бестолочи, которая сейчас закрывала лицо руками и точно так же пыталась не расплакаться!  
– Есть кое-что, что ты должен был мне сказать, – Виктор закашлялся. – Твоя просьба. Давняя-давняя просьба. Ничего не хочешь прояснить, а?  
Юри округлил глаза.  
– Я тебе душу выложил, впервые смог открыться полностью. Чего ты еще хочешь, о чем вообще речь?  
Виктору очень хотелось назвать его мелким лживым ублюдком, но он сдержался, потому что за эти месяцы узнал его ближе. Не ему было упрекать людей в забывчивости, сам Юрку подвел, и Юри действительно не понимал, о чем речь.  
– Действительно, о чём это я, – Виктор протянул руку, касаясь его колена. – Это всё моё. И это окрыляет.  
– Всё твоё, – судя по лицу, Юри испугался, что его прямо здесь изнасилуют. Он гордо вскинул подбородок и попытался улыбнуться, но Виктор стёр улыбку с его губ столь же отчаянным поцелуем. Им нужно говорить. Много говорить. Долго говорить. Потому что на много вопросов ответа всё ещё нет.  
Да нет, врал он себе. На самый главный вопрос ему ещё чёрт знает когда ответили. А минувшее… Оно потому и зовется минувшим, правда?  
– Мы спим в твоей комнате, – шепнул Виктор. – Но на разных кроватях.  
Юри задохнулся.  
– М-м… Т-ты же…  
– Вместе, Юри. Я подниму тебя завтра на пробежку.  
Конечно, Юри не мог не понимать, что ему сейчас врали – тоже отчаянно и напропалую.  
«Не отпущу, – Виктор сжал его плечи. – Сейчас никуда не отпущу. Что мне с тобой сделать, чтобы ты сказал? Нарушить своё слово и…»  
От этой мысли Виктора чуть не стошнило. Он резко разжал пальцы и вернулся на место, глубоко дыша. Юри замер, как птичка, уже захваченная удавом в кольцо. Зрительный контакт есть, птичка уже почти в желудке. Незачем торопиться, если можно продлить предвкушение удовольствия… Нужно ли? Стоит ли?  
– Я хочу, чтобы у нас это случилось, – хрипло сказал Юри. – Я этого хочу, слышишь? Я многого добился, я взрослый, я…  
– Я слышу голос Юрия Плисецкого, а не Кацуки Юри!  
– До Барселоны десять дней! – Юри сжал кулаки и ударил ими по воде. – После Барселоны…  
– Никто не знает, что будет после, – отрезал Виктор. – Ты уже год хоронишь свою карьеру с переменным успехом. Верни лопату, бестолочь!  
Юри смотрел на него круглыми глазами.  
– К-какую лопату?!  
– Анекдот такой, – Виктор резко отбросил в сторону мешающие волосы, слипшиеся от горячего влажного воздуха. – Взрослым решил стать?  
– Не взрослым. Твоим! – Юри встал. – Или с тобой позволено спать только медалистам?  
– Херню порешь, – Виктор встал следом.  
Сейчас ему достаточно было только одного слова, одного взгляда, он хотел их, чтобы отбросить все обязательства, которых никогда не произносил вслух. Переходить Рубикон и сжигать мосты – это всегда требует немалых усилий. На льду было куда проще. Куда проще, да. Делай, что должен, и случится, что должно. А теперь Виктора втащили, нет, он сам вступил на незнакомую, практически вражескую территорию. Он и раньше бывал на ней вылазками, но то были партизанские рейды, попытки понять и осознать, на кой чёрт людям все эти чувства с глупыми названиями. Сейчас Юри пёр как танк, хотя едва ли это осознавал, и тащил Виктора на прицепе. Ну, Виктору хотелось так думать, сейчас ему хотелось переложить ответственность на Юри…  
И нельзя было этого делать ни в коем случае. Только не на эту бестолочь, этого Бэмби, этого…  
Сжимать чужие скользкие от воды плечи было приятно. И целовать искусанные от волнения губы. И чувствовать заполошенный стук его сердца.  
Хорошо и больно, до горечи во рту и слёз на ресницах.  
Виктору было двадцать семь, Виктор понял, что нихрена-то он не научился разбираться в людях за все эти двадцать семь лет.  
– Я…  
– Оденься, – велел он опешившему Юри. – Хватит. Ужинать и спать.  
Взгляд Юри потух.


	16. 16. Ветер гасит волны

Юри старательно делал вид, что всё нормально. Жизнерадостно-лживо общался с родичами, но вполне себе серьезно выговорил им по поводу Маккачина, припугнул тем, что Виктор может заставить выплатить компенсацию. Виктор не собирался, хватало того, что семейство оплатило лечение пса. Сами допустили – сами расхлебали, хотя и нервов вытрепали достаточно…  
Заедая стресс после онсэна одэном, Виктор не спускал с него глаз.  
– Пичит говорит, – тускло сказал Юри, заметив его взгляд, – что у них в одэне используют свиные котлеты. Он как-то готовил, было вкусно.  
– Нам стоит попробовать приготовить одэн со свиными котлетами, – оживилась Хироко-сан. – Виктор, вы хотите такое завтра на ужин?  
– Не отказался бы, – Виктор хмуро отставил тарелку. – Было вкусно, Хироко-сан.  
Юри попытался продлить процесс поедания пищи, но под его взглядом смешался и опустил палочки.  
– Мама, спасибо, было вкусно, как и всегда, – его настроение падало на глазах. Виктор почти хотел позлорадствовать. Он был до какой-то степени мстительным человеком, но именно сейчас не понимал, почему это его качество вдруг вышло на первый план.  
«Он попытался надавить, – возникла догадка. – Потребовать больше, чем я готов был дать сейчас. У меня ведь есть свои принципы. А Юри…»  
Что именно Юри сделал не так, он додумать не успел, потому что ноги принесли его вслед за героем дум в комнату. Юри замер, цепляясь за спинку стула.  
– Я не знаю, что я сделал не так, но прости меня, пожалуйста, – Виктор отметил, что щеки Юри начали краснеть. – Наверное, я захотел то, что мне не полагается. Всё равно, что сбежать в раменную и нажраться котлет без разрешения, да?  
– Да, Юри, – слова упали резко и тяжело, как дерево падает под топором дровосека, сминая мелкий кустарник и молодые тонкие деревца. – Ты захотел больше, чем тебе полагалось.  
– То есть, про медалистов я не ошибся, – по-своему всё понял Юри. – Извини. Мне и в самом деле стоит помнить своё место, кто ты, а кто я.  
Виктору захотелось тряхнуть его за плечи как следует – и он тряхнул, так, что у Юри зубы клацнули, а очки чуть с носа не свалились.  
– Ты понимаешь, бестолочь, что, во-первых, нельзя принижать себя, во-вторых, нельзя открыто провоцировать мужчину выше и сильнее тебя к сексу, и, в-третьих, нельзя думать о сексе перед ФГП, если ты нервный олень?  
– Сам говорил, что секс помогает прочистить мозги, – Юри вывернулся из его рук и невидяще посмотрел. – Забыли. Меня развезло от радости и горячей воды. Я ничего не хотел и ничего не знаю. Завтра встаю в шесть, в Ледовом дворце буду к половине девятого.  
Юри говорил это с глухим раздражением. Это был новый тон, какого Виктор прежде не слыхивал. Ну, ему стоило собой гордиться: обломал подопечному планы на эту ночь… И себе, пожалуй, тоже. Ведь почти случилось, не могло не случиться после такой-то жаркой исповеди. И если бы сам Виктор не вспомнил кое-что, всё бы получилось.  
Ха.  
Виктор потер затылок и повернулся к выходу.  
– Доброй ночи.  
Ему пожелали того же и закрыли дверь на щеколду.

 

Ночью Виктор проснулся от тяжести в паху. До этого ему снилось что-то бесстыдное и безусловно эротическое с Кацуки Юри в главной роли. Виктор сел, нащупал выключатель у ночника, зажег его и зачем-то потянулся за юкатой. Его слегка потряхивало.  
Кажется, за стеной плакали: тихо, отчаянно, явно думая, что никто не слышит. Виктор мысленно выписал себе пиздюлей и заодно подумал несколько добрых и ласковых снов о герое своих эротических грёз. Стало быть, всё стало ещё сложней. Ему хотелось, без дураков, хотелось развивать отношения дальше, но он слишком хорошо помнил, к чему привел разрыв Гошки Поповича с этой его… Как же её, губы красные. Волосы темные, грудь-троечка, любит платья носить… А, Аня. Смотреть на Георгия, раздавленного неудачей, было тяжело. Он и так насмотрелся на раздавленного Юри. Случись что, какой там к чёрту ФГП, как бы до дурки парня не довести.  
Виктор выругался и пошел к нему, зачем-то взяв с собой игрушечного пуделя, в котором он носил салфетки.  
Дверь была закрыта на щеколду.  
– Ага, чего еще ожидать, – Виктор уперся лбом в проклятую дверь. – Юри, открой, пожалуйста.  
– Зачем? Иди спать, нам завтра рано вставать, – отрывисто сказал Юри. – Я в порядке, а ты ничего не слышал.  
– Я хотел сказать, что иногда слишком на тебя давлю или запрещаю делать что-то не потому, что хочу сделать тебе больно, – Виктор побарабанил по двери пальцами. – Я хочу сберечь твое сердце.  
– Как это по-русски… Бей своих, чтобы чужие боялись?  
– Нет, Юри, не так. За одного битого двух небитых дают.  
– Я не понимаю, – голос раздался ближе, возможно, Юри встал с постели и подошел к двери.  
– Это великий и могучий русский язык, – Виктор со вздохом сел и заговорил по-русски, удивляясь тому, как легко вспоминаются слова, заученные в седьмом, что ли, классе. – Во дни сомнений, во дни тягостных раздумий, ты был моей единственной опорой, о великий могучий русский язык!  
– Звучит как песня.  
Виктор хмыкнул и перевел фразу на английский, добавив, что не помнит автора.  
Юри за дверью притих, а после запел негромко, неуверенно, но с душой. Виктор понял, кажется, всего два или три слова, но и без того было понятно, что песня о любви.

anata no senaka ni hane wo miru  
yari no saki ni yadoru mono to wa  
kanashii hodo muen no mono deshou  
anata no yakume wa hoka ni atta hazu

odayaka na kawamo wo nagamete  
wazuka bakari ni shiranami ga tatsu  
mohaya inoru kotoshi ka yurusarenai  
isso koko de kuchihatete hoshii

yura yura yura yurikago yurasu you ni  
tsuyoku shizuka ni kono te ga tomaru koto wa nai  
tada machitsuzukeru*

Виктор, кажется, забыл, как дышать. Он прижался к двери ухом, пытаясь разобрать каждое слово. Юри ведь снова делал признание, да?  
Юри замолк, тишина стала давящей и невыносимой.  
– О чем ты пел? – не выдержал Виктор. – О чем, Юри?!  
Щелкнула щеколда. На щеках Юри блестели мокрые дорожки.  
– Ну, это из саундрека к одному аниме про самураев, «Сэнгоку Басара» называется, – он шмыгнул носом. - Девушка ждет парня или что-то в этом роде. Я видел крылья на твоей спине и блеск твоего копья… Извини, мне сложно перевести это, извини, пожалуйста, я потом найду для тебя перевод на английский или на русский…. – он опустил голову. – Качай, убаюкивай в колыбели, эти руки, нежные и сильные, пусть не останавливаются, я буду ждать… – его голос надломился. – Не знаю, какого черта именно эта песня!  
Виктор шагнул эти несчастные сантиметры, толкнул дверь в сторону и обнял его, мокрого, расстроенного, взъерошенного.  
– Я так и понял, – шепнул он. И добавил по-японски: – Всё хорошо, Юри. Всё хорошо.  
На кровать они не сели, повалились. Юри как-то оказался сверху, приподнялся на локтях, близоруко уставился на него.  
– Я, наверное, весь дом разбудил?  
– Нет, – Виктор потянул его к себе, коснулся губами горячего лба. – Не нервничай, вредно для здоровья.  
– Я не могу не нервничать, – шепнули ему. – Ты практически выгнал меня, а теперь рядом, слушал мое дурное пение…  
– О, поешь ты ничуть не хуже, чем танцуешь, – Виктор не кривил душой. А после ему надоело говорить, он начал целовать мокрые щеки и губы, лоб, нос, всё, до чего мог дотянуться. И ему не сопротивлялись, отвечали с большим жаром. А еще Юри нагло шарил у него под домашней юкатой, легонько сжимая пальцы на плечах. В ответ Виктор содрал с него футболку.  
Виктор хмыкнул, перевернулся вместе с ним, и теперь Юри смотрел на него снизу вверх, испуганно и жадно.  
– Я не скажу «нет».  
– Я еще не говорил «да», – отрезвил его Виктор и провокационно впихнул колено ему между ног.  
Его колено сжали, потерлись об него пахом, Юри низко и гортанно застонал, запрокидывая голову. Неяркий свет ночника выхватил его горло, кажущееся сейчас очень эротичным и беззащитным, кадык ходил туда-сюда, потому что Юри жадно хватал ртом воздух. Его глаза казались сейчас черными, так зрачки расширились почти во всю радужку.  
– Господи, – Виктор замер, тяжело дыша. – Ну не могу я! Не могу! Это слишком!  
– Пожалуйста, – Юри сжал его ладонь. – Я об этом и мечтать не смел, Виктор. Я вообще мечтать не смел, что кто-то когда-нибудь захочет быть со мной.  
Виктор прижал ладонь к его губам, подождал, а после скользнул ею ниже, по шее, лаская горло и кадык, дальше замер на груди, словно хотел успокоить заполошенное сердце.  
Юри замер, кусая губы, но тотчас двинул бедрами.  
– Сделай хоть что-нибудь! – шепнул он сорванным голосом.  
– Ты настолько несчастен, что готов вообще на все? – мягко спросил Виктор, касаясь губами его горла.  
– Нет, Виктор, – Юри тихонько рассмеялся. – Я счастлив. Я сейчас мог бы вызвать самого сильного патронуса, рискнуть выполнить четверной аксель и сделать что-нибудь еще, столь же глупое и крутое!  
Виктор сильнее нажал коленом, Юри захлебнулся стоном и вцепился в его запястье обеими руками. Его глаза сияли, и сейчас Виктор считал, что Юри – самый лучший. Самый красивый и самый желанный.  
– Юри, – он отодвинулся. – Юри, раздвинь ноги. Пообещай, что когда всё кончится, ты ляжешь спать и проспишь до утра. А утром не будешь возмущаться на всю Ю-топию, хорошо?  
– Х-хорошо, – Юри не сводил с него сияющего взгляда.  
Виктору стало тошно от самого себя. И чтобы не думать и не давать думать Юри, он рванул его боксеры вниз, отбросил, но недалеко, чтобы Юри утром не искал их по всей комнате. Боже правый, он не касался никого вот так уже почти год, может, успел забыть, что вообще следует делать в таких случаях, черт его знает.  
Губы коснулись головки, и Юри тотчас закрыл рот обеими ладонями, из-под пальцев вырвался сдавленный всхлип. Когда язык толкнулся в одну из набухших вен, Юри чуть не лягнул его коленом в плечо.  
– Эй, я ведь и откусить могу, не со зла, но от неожиданности! – мягко пожурил Виктор. – Лежи смирно.  
– Д-да! Да…  
Виктор вылизывал его член по всей длине, дразнил головку поцелуями, ласково мял мошонку, и очень скоро, совсем скоро во рту стало солоно, но ничуть не противно. Где-то там тяжело дышал Юри, сам Виктор замер, надеясь, что его сейчас отпустит, что перестанет шуметь море в ушах. Из этого состояния его вывело мягкое прикосновение к щеке. Юри сидел и улыбался – нервно, нежно, отчаянно.  
– Это было невероятно.  
Виктор улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Будет еще. Будет лучше. Но не сейчас, Юри. Сейчас ты выполнишь обещание.  
– Выполню, – Юри коснулся пальцами его губ. – Тебе…  
– Нет, не противно. Подрастешь – поймешь.  
Кажется, Юри был настолько опустошен и взволнован, что не стал беспокоиться о нижнем белье. Так они и заснули: полностью одетый Виктор и совершенно голый Юри, такой горячий и совершенно бесстыдный сейчас. Это было ничуть не хуже победы, правда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, которую поет Юри - Ishikawa Chiaki "Ruisen", из второго сезона "Sengoku BASARA".  
> Текст, если есть желание - http://www.animelyrics.com/anime/basara2/ruisen.htm  
> Перевод на английский - http://shinitakashi.blogspot.com/2010/08/ishikawa-chiaki-ruisen-english-lyrics.html


	17. 17. Stay Close to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *If I could see you  
> From hope will be born  
> Eternity  
> Stand by Me  
> Do not go  
> I'm afraid of losing you  
> Перевод арии на английский язык
> 
> ** Оригинальный текст Stay Close To Me

Утро началось с совершенно глупого и неумелого минета. Юри пытался отыграть очки, но судья в лице Виктора поставил ему 6.0 за чувства и 1.0 за технику. В сумме получилось грустно, но очень возбуждающе. Виктору и не надо было много, после вчерашней-то нервотрепки. И очень скоро он дернулся было, желая отстранить Юри от своего паха, но не успел.  
Юри поднял на него странный взгляд, утер губы ладонью и сглотнул.  
– Это еще хуже, чем мой четверной флип, да? – только и сказал он.  
Виктор прижал его голову к своей груди.  
– Ну, не настолько. Но больше так не делай! Я мог спросонья тебя прибить, не разобравшись! Это было приятно и неожиданно, спасибо тебе за это, но, пожалуйста, давай будем делать такие вещи только по обоюдному согласию!  
– Тренер из тебя так себе, – влюбленно сказал Юри. – На завтрак моти, я уже урвал для тебя полную тарелку.  
Виктор, прищурившись, посмотрел на него, а после притянул еще ближе, потянулся поцеловать, и наткнулся на панический взгляд.  
– Я же… – выдохнул Юри.  
– А у меня зубы не чищены, всё нормально, мы в расчете, – Виктор сжал его подбородок. – Иди сюда, Бэмби.  
Впрочем, смущаться Юри пришлось недолго, Виктору хотелось есть, вдобавок, они же уговорились о тренировке. Следовало попытаться за оставшееся время научить Юри правильно приземлять чертов четверной флип, а то не флип, а позорище какое-то.  
За завтраком оба молчали, как будто ничего не произошло. Собственно, так и было, они уже признавались друг другу, зачем сотрясать воздух лишний раз? Нет, ну можно было бы спеть специально для Юри песенку «У меня был секс с настоящим человеком», но тот русский понимал не настолько хорошо и не оценил бы шутку юмора.  
Но… Но, по большому счету, это был их первый секс, настоящая близость, пусть и такая кастрированная. И Виктор очень наделся, что это не ухудшит наметившийся баланс между эмоциями и качеством катания Юри.  
Виктор Никифоров не был крещеным, в высшие силы верил постольку-постольку, хоть и поминал чертей, святых и Господа, но… И в этот момент, глядя, как Юри шнурует кеды, он молил всех, кто его готов услышать, чтобы вчерашняя ночь и сегодняшнее утро оказались во благо для Кацуки Юри, двадцати трех, нет, уже двадцати четырех лет от роду, рожденного в Хасецу.  
– Пожалуйста, – шепнул он, жмурясь.  
И мир вдруг застыл, замер, как насекомое, оказавшееся в плену капли янтаря. Звуки стихли, как будто Хасецу накрыло куполом, как будто собиралась гроза – так смолкают птицы перед бурей. Сердце гулко стукнулось и провалилось, словно самолет в воздушную яму. Виктор рванул вниз шарф, забывая, как это – дышать.  
И вдруг всё закончилось. Сердце застучало сильно и ровно, загомонили посетители Ю-топии, Юри позвал Маккачина, пискнула смс на телефоне самого Виктора.  
– Это что, ответ? – спросил Виктор, глядя в небо. – А?  
– Ты разговариваешь с вороной? – удивился Юри.  
– Вороны – мудрые птицы, разве в ваших сказках не так? – Виктор дернул плечом. – Пошли, копуша. Вернее, побежали.  
Ворона насмешливо каркнула ему вслед.

 

Бежать, после недель обжорства, было немного тяжеловато. Но Виктор радовался усталости в мышцах и жару, который сейчас растекался по всему телу. Рядом Юри шнуровал коньки и удивленно на него косился. Да, он странно себя вёл этим утром, но…  
– Скоро мы полетим в Барселону, – хрипло сказал Виктор. – Пообещай мне одну вещь, Юри.  
– Не плакать, если продую ФГП? – Юри хмыкнул. – Не могу обещать.  
– Нет, не совсем. Я хотел попросить тебя… – Виктор раздраженно мотнул головой. – Я хотел, чтобы ты выключил телефон и убрал все раздражители, когда будешь там. Ты вправе делать, что хочешь, только при одном условии: ты постараешься не расстраиваться, а если будет очень плохо – скажешь мне.  
– Ты же не умеешь утешать плачущих людей, – поддел Юри.  
– Ничего, я справлюсь, – Виктор хлопнул ладонью по колену. – Пошли. Четверной флип сам себя не выкатает.  
Юри падал, Юри вставал, в его глазах горел спортивный азарт. Виктор смотрел на него, после подкатывал к нему, брал за руку и повторял. Заход-прыжок-выход. Заход-прыжок-выход. Он не ругался, он говорил нежно, так нежно, как никогда ни с кем не говорил. Юри кивал, снова пробовал, и делал – когда удачно, когда не совсем. А после хлопнул в ладоши, выкрикнул что-то по-японски, набрал скорость, и практически на одном дыхании сделал каскад из четверного тулупа и тройного сальхова, замер, опустив голову, и застыл так. Виктор терпеливо ждал. Виктор знал, что надо просто подождать. Подождать, не отводя взгляда.  
Юри начал с самого начала свою произвольную программу. Он катался с каким-то особенным чувством, с каким-то трепетом и… Пожалуй, любовью. Таким Виктор его никогда не видел. Нечто подобное скользило в его движениях, когда Юри катал его программу «Stay Close to Me».  
Виктор прижал ладонь ко рту, боясь проронить хоть звук. В Ледовом замке Хасецу стояла оглушительная тишина, сейчас Виктор не слышал даже скрип коньков Юри по льду. Постепенно его сознание заполнила та самая музыка. Музыка, что сейчас создавал Юри. Это была магия, самая настоящая ледяная магия Кацуки Юри.  
Когда Юри застыл, выкатив треклятый флип, мастерски выкатив, музыка смолкла. По лицу Юри градом катился пот, руки, вытянутые к Виктору, дрожали.  
Виктор подъехал к нему, стер платком пот с лица и протянул термос.  
– Это было… – его голос надломился. – Ненавижу тебя! Я никогда, никогда, мать твою, не смогу сделать так!  
Юри только вздохнул.  
– А я не смогу, как сможешь ты. Никогда-никогда не смогу. Поэтому ты – Виктор Никифоров, а я – Кацуки Юри. Поэтому ты катал «Stay Close to Me», а у меня глупое и самонадеянное «Юри на льду». Если я смогу увидеть тебя, из надежды родится вечность, – процитировал Юри, вскидывая голову. – Будь рядом со мной, не оставляй меня, я боюсь потерять тебя!*  
– Бестолочь, – прорычал Виктор. – Ты…  
– Я люблю тебя, – Юри покачал головой. – Я уже говорил: я катаюсь для тебя. Наверное, я в глубине души хотел, чтобы ты увидел то, как я катаю твою программу для тебя, Виктор. Ты выглядел одиноким, когда катал эту программу в финале. Я после смотрел запись, и мне… Мне очень хотелось сделать тебя счастливым. Глупо слышать такое от такого слабовольного и никчемного, как я, правда? Но я хотел, чтобы… – он запнулся. – Не слушай меня.  
Виктор хватал ртом воздух. Вот дожились: стоило впустить эту бестолочь в своё сердце, как он туда своих тараканов притащил и… И что?  
– Иди! – зарычал Виктор. – Давай, отдавай мне своё сердце ещё раз, забирай моё! Ну, покажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь меня согреть!  
Юри сжал кулаки.  
– Вызов?  
– Вызов. Это тебе не перед Плисецким перья распускать, Бэмби, – зло рыкнул Виктор и нашел в телефоне ту самую мелодию. Он дождался, пока Юри займет место в центре катка, и нажал на кнопку воспроизведения. Помещение заполнила печальная музыка и бархатистый тенор Казума Кудо.

Sento una voce che piange lontano  
Anche tu sei stato forse abbandonato  
Orsù finisca presto questo calice di vino  
Inizio a prepararmi  
Adesso fa' silenzio**

Виктор задохнулся, поймав его взгляд. Он помнил до мелочей, как Юри откатал эту программу на том дурацком видео. Музыка, да, Виктор слышал ее, как сказал тогда в онсэне. А еще там сквозили отчаяние и тоска по чему-то то ли недостижимому, то ли по утраченному. Сейчас в катании Юри было не только отчаяние, которое он то ли от Виктора подхватил, то ли которому он только что поддался. Там была любовь – всепрощающая, горячая, жадная, чистая. Гремучая смесь. Этого для Виктора оказалось немного слишком. Он вжался спиной в бортик и сцепил руки в замок. А Юри продолжал, добивая его каждым прыжком, каждой музыкальной фразой. И даже недокрученный четверной флип в конце и слитый из-за этого каскад прошли мимо Виктора.  
Юри закончил. Он восстановил дыхание и нарушил звенящую тишину.  
– У меня проблемы с разговорами. Вот этого достаточно?  
– Сейчас я еще больше тебя ненавижу и до безумия люблю, – выдавил Виктор, распахивая объятия. – Где ты это скрывал двадцать лет, Юри? Почему это вижу только я?!  
Юри мудро и чуточку лукаво улыбнулся и прижался к нему.  
– А ты бы не захотел делить эти эмоции со всем миром.  
– Сейчас я хочу не делиться, а хвастаться. А потом тихо тебя похитить и посадить на цепь, потому что ты слишком талантлив, хоть и отрицаешь это, – Виктор погладил его по спине. – Футболка мокрая.  
– Сейчас переоденусь. Последний каскад…  
– Ты завалил, да. Опять думал о посторонних вещах?  
– О тебе, – Юри сжал руки замком на его пояснице. – Мне показалось, что я не уйду домой живым. В какой-то момент твое лицо… Ты ненавидел меня, искренне ненавидел.  
– Даже Виктор Никифоров может оказаться злым завистливым мудаком, – Виктор легонько боднул его. – Зависть, конечно, подстегивает спортсменов. Зависть и злость. Помнишь, как Плисецкий на спортивной злости откатал свою произвольную?  
– Да, – Юри расцепил руки. – Я переоденусь, передохну и снова займусь флипом.  
Виктор кивнул.  
Зависть. Юри был моложе теперь на три года. Виктор поймал себя на мысли, что нет у Юри ничего такого, чего бы не было у Виктора в его годы… Кроме вот этой наивной и чистой любви, такой горячей, что могла согреть весь Хасецу, если не всю Японию.  
«И вся она – моя!» – самодовольно подумал Виктор.  
«Если я смогу увидеть тебя, из надежды родится вечность…»  
Увидел. Родилась. Самое время дойти до её границ и двинуться дальше, в бесконечность.


	18. 18. По правилам и нет

Виктору было страшно осознавать, что он боится. Пока Юри день за днем тренировался, он физически находился на том же катке, что-то даже отвечал в тему или на автомате ругался. Но в общем и целом Виктор был не в Хасецу. Он замкнулся на себе, переваривая сцену на катке – неприятную отвратительную сцену, когда он вымотал своего спортсмена до изнеможения и потом почти его возненавидел. Но Юри оказался настолько талантливым, что своим катанием почти пришиб зародившуюся ненависть. Один чёрт: тошно было – не передать. Одно дело было задрачивать того же Гошку, когда у него что-то выходило лучше (даже у звезды российской сборной иногда бывали неудачные дни, можно было бы пошутить про критические, но за такие шутки Виктор мог бы придушить), а совсем другое – завидовать своему спортсмену. Провал спортсмена – провал тренера, и нечего тут стряхивать своих тараканов на беднягу Юри, которому и так нелегко приходилось.  
Впрочем, стряхивал же Юри своих тараканов на его бедную (седую, три раза ха-ха!) голову. Им бы не помешал психолог или пара ящиков пива плюс (возможно) секс, но…  
И вот тут во весь рост вставало это самое «но». Виктор был из тех людей, кто нажравшись до цугундера, помнит все свои слова и действия на следующее утро ну или хотя бы просто после того, как придёт в себя. Юри в этом плане был… Бестолочью, да. Только чашечка сакэ, только по великим праздникам, которых в Японии было куда как меньше, чем в России. Даже собственный день рождения не был для Юри поводом как следует отпраздновать в кругу семьи. С другой стороны, какой там праздник, когда диета и взвешивание два раза в сутки, перед финалом-то. Так что за это Виктор его стыдить не спешил. Хорошо иметь быстрый обмен веществ и худощавое телосложение. Куда хуже…. Да-да, куда хуже быть Кацуки Юри.  
Но Юри отлично справлялся.  
Так вот, Виктору всего раз удалось его слегка подпоить. И на следующее утро Юри совершенно не помнил, что он пил и по какому поводу. Виктор отказывался верить своим глазам и ушам, показывал фотографии, но, Юри отнекивался, а потом пристыжено признался, что у него всегда вырубается адекватность, поэтому он старается не пить. Вообще. Перед соревнованиями точно. И тоскливо зажмурился.  
Тогда Виктор сделал свои выводы, но до конца поверить не смог. И все-таки продолжал считать Юри мелким обманщиком. Ну не мог же этот Бэмби быть настолько хорошим?  
Совесть зудела, что мог. Виктор злился и продолжал размышлять. Иногда люди считали его мерзким лицемерным ублюдком – харизматичным ублюдком! – который мог улыбаться, проезжая коньками по пальцам соперников. На самом деле не мог, но кого это волновало? Если верить тем самым журналистам, то до прошлогоднего ФГП не должен был дожить как минимум Крис, да и сам Юри тоже, все-таки кто попало на ФГП не попадает. Не того уровня мероприятие. Если верить сплетням, то у Виктора по всему миру должно было бегать с пару сотен детишек от одиннадцати до года, и если бы мужчины могли рожать, то количество детишек возросло вдвое. Бедняга Юри, как же его волновали эти сплетни.  
Итак, Юри катался, Виктор думал всякую ерунду и спал с открытыми глазами. Всё катилось к черту. Виктор понимал, что надо брать себя в руки или хотя бы за жопу, раз в руки не получается. Тут еще, как назло, Крис начал заваливать смсками. Как же так, печаль, дорогой Виктор, что тебя не будет на льду, я буду страдать, но я одержу победу над твоим спортсменом, а значит – и над тобой.  
– Просто иди нахуй, Крис, – Виктор никогда не швырял телефон в стенку или на пол, ну тут захотелось. Он сам себе душу перевернул, Крис только подбавил дерьма.  
А Юри катался, гробил ноги, получал за это пиздюлей и вечерний массаж, снова работал до изнеможения.  
Надо было что-то с этим всем делать.  
За пять дней до ФГП, Виктор притащился к нему в комнату, сел на постель и заявил:  
– Надо поговорить.  
Юри, который практически клевал носом в окошко гуглопочты, только замычал.  
– Нет, к тебе никаких претензий, – Виктор потер лоб. – Я до сих пор злюсь.  
Юри, кажется, начал просыпаться.  
– Н-но?  
– На себя. Я заподозрил тебя в обмане, я возненавидел тебя за красивый прокат, и я думал о тебе гадости. Я совсем не умею просить прощения. Подскажи мне, как это делается.  
Юри потер глаза.  
– Это не та вещь, о которой я могу сказать. Я тоже не знаю, как это бывает.  
– Плисецкий говорил, что ты просил прощения по телефону в туалете.  
– Это же мама, с мамой проще всего говорить о таких вещах!  
Виктор застонал. Положение из хренового становилось катастрофическим.  
– Ты можешь сказать «Прости меня, Юри!», я скажу «Виктор, всё нормально!», и мы ляжем спать? – предложил Юри. – Я правда не знаю, как вести себя в таких ситуациях! Если Чао-Чао на меня ругался, то было за что, не помню от него необоснованных придирок. Дома тоже. Поэтому…  
– Я понял, – Виктор сдался и поднял руки. – Мне очень стыдно за то дерьмо, что я думаю уже который день. Ты очень хороший и старательный человек, трудолюбивый и скромный. Я меряю тебя по своей мерке, и потому ошибаюсь. Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Он проговорил это всё, глядя Юри в глаза, стараясь передать голосом и взглядом своё раскаяние. Настоящее, не для проформы.  
Юри вздохнул, кликнул по меню, выбрав «Выключить», тяжело поднялся из-за стола и доковылял до постели. Постоял, покачиваясь, несколько секунд, а потом взъерошил ему волосы.  
– Тренер из тебя так себе, – устало сказал Юри. – Знаешь, иногда я думаю, что мне было бы легче, если бы ты был бы только моим кумиром и, может быть, воображаемым другом. Потому что настоящий друг-тренер расхолаживает. Слишком много тепла. Так говорил Джонни Вейр в интервью.  
– У Джонни свой опыт, у тебя свой, – Виктора, конечно, это кольнуло.  
– Но потом я думаю, что только ты смог меня раскрыть с новой стороны, – Юри сел на пол и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. – Ты – гений и видишь вещи не такими, как видят их другие. Поэтому проблема лишь в твоем недостатке опыта и моей тупости.  
– Я, кажется, говорил, что если ты будешь оскорблять себя, то я буду грязно ругаться.  
– Не помню, – Юри пожал плечами. – Может, ты угрожал мне по-русски. Извини, пожалуйста.  
Извинение прозвучало не как формальность.  
– У нас с тобой есть еще одна общая черта – забывчивость, – медленно проговорил Виктор. – Вредная черта характера. Поспим вместе?  
– Какой резкий переход, – Юри тихо рассмеялся. – Подними меня, а то я не могу встать, и достань запасную подушку из шкафа.  
Виктор моргнул.  
– Ты не говоришь мне нести запасной футон, ты говоришь только о подушке? То есть…  
– Мы уже спали в одной постели, – Юри широко зевнул. – Как хозяин дома, я должен расстелить тебе постель и всё такое, но я вымотался на катке и… – его глаза медленно закрылись, но Юри тотчас открыл их. – Не ищи подтекста в моих словах.  
– А я и не искал! – Виктору вдруг стало весело. – Сиди и не смей спать, я всё сделаю!  
На негромкий свист из комнаты Виктора примчался Маккачин, сам Виктор расстелил постель, достал вторую подушку и второе одеяло (а вдруг утром Хироко-сан или Мари заглянут?), уложил самого Юри под одеяло и забрался сам, перед этим включив ночник. Юри уже дремал, такой уставший и вымотанный.  
– Юри.  
– М-м?  
– Завтра встанешь в семь, а не шесть.  
– М-м. Я должен…  
– Пора сокращать тренировки. Нам послезавтра лететь в Барселону.  
Юри только вздохнул.  
– Вот поэтому я и… Вспомнил Джонни Вейра… – фраза потонула в зевке.  
– Не поминай беднягу Джонни почем зря. Его опыт – только его опыт.  
Юри не ответил. Судя по ровному неглубокому дыханию, он вырубился. Виктор не удержался, провел по его лицу кончиками пальцев, задержался пальцами на искусанных обветренных губах.  
Сердце неприятно кололо упоминание о Вейре. Конечно, он читал книгу Джонни, читал его интервью и вдохновлялся его образами. Более того, выход Джонни из шкафа помог Виктору осознать себя по-настоящему. Одно дело читать обо всех этих сэрах Элтонах и Йенах, а Джонни – вот он, живой, настоящий, пусть и легенда фигурного катания. Но Виктор видел его, здоровался с ним и фотографировался, поэтому брать пример с Джонни было проще, чем с каких-то гипотетических, пусть и великих людей.  
Виктор положил руку поверх его одеяла, обнимая. Наверное, во всём это было рациональное зерно. Они сократили дистанцию до минимума вне соревнований и не перешли черту. На соревнованиях дистанцию надо увеличить. А после ФГП вернуть на круги своя. Можно рассматривать это как стимул, не так ли?  
В их ногах во сне тонко поскуливал и дергал лапами Маккачин. Наверное, ему снилось лето и прогулки по пляжу, когда он гонял по песку толстых неповоротливых крабов. Виктор завистливо вздохнул. Даже собака сейчас была счастливее его.

 

Будильник прозвенел в шесть, потому что никто его не переставил. К счастью, Виктор проснулся первым и тотчас перевел его даже не на семь, а на половину восьмого. Ему было стыдно, но не очень. Настоящий стыд в полусонном состоянии испытывать сложно, это уж точно.  
Впрочем, и в половину восьмого ему всё еще не было стыдно, зато наблюдать за нервничающим Юри очень даже весело.  
– Ты безответственный! – ругался Юри, спешно одеваясь. – Юко ради нас уже полчаса на катке, а ты!  
Вот теперь Виктору стало стыдно.  
– Ну, давай оплатим ей дополнительный час или два?  
– Ты накосячил – ты и плати! – Юри грозно глянул поверх очков. – В Японии принято заранее предупреждать о переносе встречи или тренировки!  
– А в России не всегда получается…  
– Поэтому у вас в стране и бардак! – Юри с треском застегнул молнию на куртке. Взбешенный и взъерошенный он был чертовски красив. Почти так же, как в Эрос-моде. Виктор им залюбовался и отмер только тогда, когда Юри пообещал насовать ему снега за шиворот. И всю дорогу бурчал о безответственности и расхлябанности.  
И чёрт его знает, почему это Виктора ну ничуточки не бесило. Правда-правда.  
Перед Юко они извинялись вдвоём, Виктор сразу взял всю вину на себя. Юко, впрочем, особо не сердилась, говорила, что ей всё равно было нужно отвезти девочек к бабушке, хотя по глазам было видно, что Мадонна не выспалась. Виктор снова почувствовал себя последним мудаком. Поэтому тренировка прошла быстро, буквально три часа, и после он чуть ли не пинками вытолкал Юри со льда.  
Юри сопротивлялся, конечно, но Виктор ухватил его за руку и тихо прошипел:  
– Отпусти уже человека домой! Она, вообще-то, замужем! Может, ей хочется побыть лишний час дома с Такеши, а не наблюдать за тем, как ты флипы крутишь!  
Юри округлил глаза.  
– Но в Японии так не принято!  
– Сегодня каток арендуем только мы. Мы закончили, – раздельно сказал Виктор. – Мы идем с тобой гулять, а Юко идет домой. Возражения не принимаются.  
Юри покачал головой.  
– Это неправильно. Юко всё равно будет сидеть до шести, пока каток не закроется. Так положено. Это Япония, здесь всё подчиняется правилам. И если их не соблюдать, то что-то начнет портится. В людях, в мире, во мне и в тебе. Ведь есть что-то успокаивающее в том, что где-то кто-то работает как нужно. По правилам. Разве нет?  
Виктор смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза.  
– Иногда я тебя совсем не узнаю. Все японцы такие?  
Юри неловко улыбнулся.  
– Я не знаю. Я плохо разбираюсь в людях.  
Но с катка они всё равно ушли.


	19. 19. Колечко на память

Море неприветливо накатывало на берег. С моря дул ветер, не то, чтобы холодный, но пронизывающий. Почти как дома. Практически, как дома. Виктор вжал голову в плечи, прячась от ветра, Юри стоял прямо, словно ветер ему был нипочем. Возможно, Юри просто находился мыслями где-то очень далеко (или очень глубоко внутри себя, что вернее всего!), поэтому не обращал внимания на погоду.  
– В следующем году я обязательно искупаюсь, – хмыкнул Виктор. – Только напомни мне, а то я забуду.  
– Если сам не забуду, – Юри хихикнул. – Надо записать напоминалку.  
Нет, ей-богу, слышать подколы в забывчивости именно от этого человека было довольно обидно!  
Чемоданы были собраны, Маккачин обласкан, семейство Кацуки проинструктировано по полной программе, а булочки убраны с домашнего алтаря. Виктор лично проверил, а после попросил Мари лично проследить, чтобы никто до их возвращения из Барселоны не клал булочки и прочие продукты в обертках там, где Маккачин мог их стащить. Мари вздохнула и напомнила, что они с Минако, вообще-то, едут в Барселону болеть за них.  
– И на кого мне оставить собаку?! Второй госпитализации никто не переживет!  
Впрочем, Хироко-сан пообещала, что всё будет в порядке. А Тошие-сан вдруг пытливо посмотрел на Виктора:  
– Это значит, что вы собираетесь вернуться в Хасецу хотя бы за собакой?  
– Нет. Я оставлю Маккачина Юри в память о нежной дружбе! – вскипел Виктор, а после спохватился, что японцы иногда сарказм не понимают. – Я вернусь с вашим сыном, каким бы ни был исход.  
– Но ведь вы никому не говорите о ваших планах… – осторожно попыталась мешаться Хироко-сан.  
– Если хочешь насмешить Бога, расскажи ему о своих планах, – процитировал Виктор. – Мы вернемся вместе.  
Юри, который стал свидетелем этого разговора, как показалось Виктору, испытывал мучительный стыд, только непонятно за кого – то ли за родителей, то ли за вспыльчивость Виктора, то ли за всех разом. И лишь Маккачину было хорошо – он лез то к Юри, то к Виктору и заливисто лаял. Виктор решил счесть это добрым знаком.  
Дальше был привычный терминал аэропорта Фукуока, нудный перелет (который они практически полностью проспали), пересадка, недолгое свидание с хорошим алкоголем в дьюти-фри (Юри, ну почему обязательно надо торопиться?!), перелет – и здравствуй, Барселона.  
– А здесь куда больше рождественского настроения, чем у нас, – выпалил Юри, пока такси везло их в отель. – Смотри, люди стоят у какого-то дома и поют! И снега нет, – Юри завистливо вздохнул.  
Виктор подло хихикнул.  
– Снега нет, говоришь… Да, они поют рождественские гимны. В России тоже не принято так делать. Но это же испанцы, они… более открытые, – Виктор потер затылок. – Прогуляемся после заселения?  
– Я лучше побуду в номере несколько часов. Мне все еще нехорошо, – Юри улыбнулся извиняющейся улыбкой. – Ты иди, если хочешь. Наверное, Крис уже здесь, и, может, ты хочешь увидеться с бывшими коллегами из российской сборной? А я полежу в темноте, мне так проще бороться с джет-лагом.  
Виктор покивал. Не в джет-лаге было дело, ох и не в джет-лаге. Трусишка опять начал бояться. В Японии Юри, наверное, казалось, что он в сказке про Золушку (в роли Феи-крестной В. Никифоров, йеп!), а в Барселоне сказка вдруг обернулась каким-то кошмаром. В роли хрустальной туфельки – золотая медаль. Юри, это медаль, медаль, это Юри, унесите Юри!  
Но если Юри хотел одиночества перед соревнованиями, нет, перед тем, как смочь просто выйти из номера и встретиться лицом к лицу со своими соперниками, Виктор готов был ему дать его. И не только его. Только пусть скажет.  
Видеть Юри, распаренного после душа и даже почти расслабленного, было отрадой для глаз. И Виктор счел себя вправе оставить его. Тем более, Джакометти действительно был в отеле и запостил аж три селфи из бара.  
– Как он мог начать пить без меня? – проворчал Виктор и отстучал в комментариях: «Найди меня, если сможешь. Ты, я, шампанское». И наставил скобочек.  
Крис был не из тех, кто заставляет ждать. Конечно, он не мог не понять просьбу однозначно. Между ними давно установилась своеобразная связь. Черт возьми, они даже переспали несколько раз, и виной тому был не алкоголь, как могли бы подумать журналисты, разнюхай они об этом. Просто Крис был одним из немногих, кому не рвало крышу от списка титулов и медалей Виктора. Крис хотел его победить, а не поиметь звезду. А Виктор хотел кого-то, с кем он может быть на равных хотя бы (и не только!) в постели, но не ноунэйма, снятого во время прогулки по городу, а кого-то, кто будет хранить тайну. Крис был идеален. Крис был похож на него.  
Виктор пересек бассейн, наверное, раз пятнадцать, пока Крис соизволил явиться. Швейцарец явился в очках, халате и с бутылкой шампанского.  
– Я надеялся покупаться голым, – мягко сказал Крис.  
– Не давай мне себя останавливать. Я даже сделаю фото, – Виктор понял, что успел замерзнуть.  
Крис улыбнулся понимающей улыбкой и открыл шампанское.  
Виктор почувствовал, как ему становится теплее и проще. Вечер пустой трепотни, алкоголя и бессмысленных пьяных фото в инстаграмм. Да будет так!  
– Я никогда не думал, что ты найдешь кого-то, кого решишь защищать. Это непохоже на тебя, Виктор.  
– Я знаю, – Виктор щелкал камерой, снимая Криса в разных ракурсах. – Очки чуть опусти, посмотри томно и развратно… Эту мы пошлем Гошке Поповичу, ага?  
– Сердечек в фильтре налепить не забудь и допиши в комментариях, что моя любовь разбудит любого спящего принца.  
– Сделано!  
– Не уходи от темы, – Крис вдруг оказался слишком близко. От него пахло хлорированной водой из бассейна и шампанским. – Твой маленький японец так хорош? А чем он еще хорош, кроме фигурного катания?  
Виктор рассмеялся, стремясь скрыть неловкость.  
– Ты друг мне, но даже с тобой я пока не готов говорить на эту тему.  
– Я трогал твоего фигуриста, – низким голосом сказал Крис. – Он горячий и порывистый, полагаю, в постели он нечто.  
– Наверное, я должен тебе врезать.  
– Я не имею в виду плохого. Если бы меня привлекали такие невинные горячие детки, я бы попробовал отбить его у тебя. Но, судя по тому, как твой Юри катает Эрос, с эротикой у вас так себе?  
Виктор замахнулся на него полотенцем.  
– Эй, когда мне потребуются услуги сексопатолога, я найду кого-то более компетентного, чем ты, Джакометти.  
Крис развел руками.  
– Надо было брать еще бутылку, тогда бы твой язык развязался.  
– Не думаю. Есть вещи, о которых я думать боюсь, не то, что говорить, – резко сказал Виктор. – Серьезно, тема закрыта. А если ты будешь распускать руки…  
– Твой малыш должен был как минимум на мне жениться после того, что сделал со мной в прошлом году.  
– А ты теперь – бедная жертва сексуальных домогательств?!  
– Как и ты, – Крис лучезарно улыбнулся. – Я впервые видел, как ты кому-то позволял настолько близко приблизиться. Ты у нас, конечно, персона публичная, все эти твои улыбки и «Фото на память?», но парень из тебя веревки вил в тот вечер.  
– И сам об этом не помнит.  
– Врешь, – пробормотал Крис. – Такое невозможно забыть!  
Виктор только пожал плечами.  
Вскоре он замёрз как собака и предложил Крису пройти к ним в номер. Там в чемодане грустила граппа из дьюти-фри. Не то, чтобы Виктор любил ее, просто она стоила копейки, а какой же русский мужик не купит дешевое бухло?  
Крис к граппе тоже не пылал теплыми чувствами, но, кажется, ему просто нравилась сама идея пойти с Виктором. Когда они ввалились в номер, Юри обнимался с подушкой и тоскливым взглядом пытался разжалобить стену. Стена не поддавалась.  
– Юри, я замерз, – слова сами прыгнули на язык. – Сделаешь мне горячую ванну?  
– И кофе мне! – вякнул Крис, за что Виктор мстительно ткнул его локтем в живот. Нечего тут чужим спортсменам указывать, кошку свою учи.  
Криса удалось выпроводить через пару часов, вернее, за ним явился тренер, чтобы подхватить под белы рученьки и отвести в кафе «Четыре кота».  
– Безответственно – расхаживать по отелю голышом, – выдавил Юри, когда Крис их оставил. – Ты можешь простыть.  
– Только простыть? – Виктор уже давно успел одеться и теперь лениво скролил ленту. – Или ты не хочешь, чтобы меня видели голым? К тому же, мой ревнивый Бэмби, я был в трусах и полотенце.  
– Ты был с Крисом, а вы вдвоем всё равно что голые, – буркнул Юри. – И я не ревнивый.  
– Расскажи это кому-то другому, – Виктор отложил телефон и сел на его постель. – О чем думал?  
– О соперниках и о том, какой я бесполезный бесталанный неудачник, хотел, чтобы ты явился и спас меня, – Юри со вздохом сел. Подушку из рук он так и не выпустил. – Если вы оба еще раз будете меня домогаться, я буду драться. Куда попаду – туда попаду.  
– Звучит потрясающе, – Виктор взял его за руку и поднес пальцы к своим губам. – Скажи еще что-нибудь таким тоном.  
– Я хочу тебя ударить, это нормально? – Юри прикрыл глаза. – А, нет, показалось. Если ты хочешь сбить мне настрой перед завтрашней тренировкой…  
– Нет, я хочу заставить тебя уснуть.  
Юри выразительно промолчал, но руку не отнял. А Виктор лизнул сжавшиеся в кулак пальцы, толкнулся языком, заставляя раскрыть ладонь. Юри чаще задышал, дернулся, словно надеясь сбежать, но Виктор крепко держал его за руки.  
– Я помогу тебе расслабиться.  
– Ты говорил, что не должен, а я не могу.  
– Всё под контролем, ни один фигурист не пострадает. Доверься мне.  
Юри застонал, сначала едва слышно, затем громче. Виктор захватил губами три его пальца, облизал, толкнулся поочередно языком между ними. Как беднягу Юри инфаркт в этот момент не хватил – он не знал. Ведь, вроде бы, такая немудреная ласка… («Но так похожая на минет, а, Никифоров?! – издевательски поддевала совесть. – Соси, не отвлекайся!»)  
Виктор притянул его совсем близко, заставил прижаться спиной к груди, и всё это – не оставляя его пальцы в покое. Юри тихонько всхлипывал, кусал губы и скреб другой рукой по его колену .  
– Вик… Вик, хватит, Виктор, не хочу сидеть перед тобой с мокрыми штанами, – взмолился он, вырывая пальцы из его рта. – Виктор, хватит!  
– Я как раз хотел перейти к другому номеру нашей обязательной программы, – хрипло сказал Виктор, берясь за подол его толстовки. – Раздевайся.  
– Зачем еще? – Юри оттолкнул его руки.  
– Хочу вылизать тебя. С ног до головы. Вылизать твои соски, я хочу попробовать их на вкус. Вылизать твой живот, почувствовать, как под моими губами напрягаются мышцы пресса. Толкнуться языком в пупок, покружить вдоль блядской дорожки от пупка до паха, погладить твой пах, подразнить член, а после испробовать каждый палец на ноге, ты ведь хороший мальчик и принял душ, да, Юри? Потом я переверну тебя на живот и снова вылижу, начну с шеи, у основания черепа, там, наверное, у тебя очень чувствительная кожа. Поцелую между лопаток, очерчу каждую языком, спущусь вдоль позвоночника, а после раздвину тебе ноги и вылижу там. Вот что я хочу с тобой сделать. Какие-то претензии?  
Юри со сдавленным стоном вдруг завалился на него, Виктор обхватил его, чтобы тот не впечатался лбом в спинку кровати или в стенку, он мог.  
– Ты… От моих слов?  
Юри всхлипнул и качнул головой.  
– Это было слишком ужасно.  
– Слишком хорошо, ты хотел сказать?  
– Нет, скорее ужасно, – Юри сгорбился и попытался отодвинуться. – Я считал себя нормальным взрослым парнем, я дрочил только на красивую эротику, а сегодня я пробил дно, кончив под твой голос. Что дальше? Заказать дакимакуру с твоим ню-фото? Повесить в ванной твой плакат?  
– Я не против! – поспешил согласиться Виктор. – Люди любят секс по телефону, а нам и телефон не нужен, я рядом, я лучше секса по телефону. Я могу протянуть руку помощи!  
– Виктор…. – устало взмолился Юри. – Хватит, а? Ты сейчас ведешь себя как клоун.  
– Как клоун, который довел тебя парой слов, – Виктор ткнулся губами ему в висок. – Я хотел бы сделать с тобой то, о чем говорил. И не только это. Просто боюсь торопить события… и боюсь не успеть. Я до одури тебя хочу. Разреши мне сделать кое-что еще, а после я лягу спать в свою постель и до утра не буду тебя трогать. Как тебе?  
– Иногда ты такой же жалкий, как и я, – вздохнул Юри. – Что я могу для тебя сделать?  
– Разденься, – шепнул Виктор, снова берясь за его толстовку.  
Он вылизал Юри, как и угрожал, с ног до головы. Он пососал и поцеловал каждый из пальцев на ногах, чуть не схлопотал пяткой в нос, а после коленом, когда вздумал обласкать языком подколенную впадину. Он накрыл ладонью его пах (Виктор мечтал когда-нибудь уговорить Юри выбрить там всё начисто, но, наверное, это было всё-таки невыполнимо, учитывая японские нравы). Юри снова кончил, и это Виктору нереально льстило, он вылизал его небольшой аккуратный член и сказал Юри, что хочет сделать это еще раз, отчего Юри выгнулся дугой.  
И всё это было потрясающе и нереально. Не верилось, что за окном Барселона, что послезавтра Юри будет катать на олимпийской арене свой «Эрос», что…  
– Виктор… – Юри совсем охрип после всех мучений. – Если это не сам секс, то что люди чувствуют во время секса?  
– У всех по-разному, а ты скоро узнаешь, как это будет у тебя, – ответил Виктор, укрывая его одеялом. – С тобой хорошо, ты такой эмоциональный и отзывчивый, я думаю, это будет нечто невероятное по силе эмоций.  
Юри покраснел.  
– Наверное, ты издеваешься, Виктор Никифоров.  
– Есть немного, – Виктор прижался лбом к его лбу. – Ты лучшее, что есть у меня, после Маккачина и всех золотых медалей.  
Юри только закатил глаза. Наверное, он привык. Виктор хотел до одури, чтобы он привык к его тупым шуткам-самосмейкам, мерзкому характеру, ко всему нему.  
«Уже привык, – пробормотал вредный голосок в его голове. – Настолько привык, что открылся тебе и поддается тебе. Кто еще смог бы так?»

 

Всё, что произошло после, казалось Виктору закономерными последствиями этой ночи. Хотя колец он не ожидал, не ожидал, что Юри наденет кольцо ему на правую руку. Он едва подавил недостойный взрослого мужчины вопль «Остановись! Нас не поймут!», но тотчас прикусил язык. Юри не мог знать, что в России супруги носят кольца на правой руке. В Японии не такая традиция, и Юри мог следовать как раз ей, наивно полагая, что во всём мире так. В этом был весь Юри: сделать что-то, а после уже разбираться (хотя чаще Юри на последствия малодушно забивал, Виктор это знал как его тренер).  
Глаза Юри блестели, а пальцы дрожали. А у Виктора в голове было темно и пусто, язык примёрз к нёбу, а сердце ухнуло куда-то далеко вниз, за пределы тушки и земной коры.  
«Что мы наделали? – стукнулось в подреберье. – Что мы, блядь, наделали?»  
А морально он добил себя тем, что вспомнил, прости господи, дебильную песенку то ли Тани Овсиенко, то ли Лады Дэнс, пойди упомни этих пергидролевых певичек из его детства. «Колечко, на память колечко, теперь не свободно сердечко!». Блядь, Витя, блядь, ну как?!  
Люди в паре метров пели рождественские гимны про младенца-Спасителя, где-то хлопали фейерверки, а Виктор даже собственного голоса не слышал. Рука казалась чужой и очень тяжелой, но бог его точно проклянет, если он продолбает момент. А японские ками добавят.  
– Завтра покажи мне такое катание, о котором ты сможешь сказать, что оно было лучшим, – слова всё-таки нашлись, и сказал он их нормальным голосом, глядя Юри в глаза.  
– Да! – Юри сиял, как те кольца, что он купил.  
«Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь!» – билось у Виктора в висках. Бэмби его обставил, обошел на виражах, так сказать. Нельзя быть, невозможно быть настолько чистым и открытым, таким эмоциональным и восторженным, нельзя творить эту хуйню на полном серьезе!  
«Можно! – говорил ему влюбленный взгляд Юри. – Ещё как можно!»  
А вот что он сам начал нести в кафе – вопрос отдельный. Кольца для помолвки, ага? Золотая медаль как повод для свадьбы? А ведь Виктор не был пьян, когда начал говорить про свадьбу. Но до чего было приятно видеть округлившиеся глаза Криса, отвращение во взгляде Юрки, обожание у Чуланонта и странные лица Мари-сан и Минако. Это было чертовские весело!  
Кажется, он сделал так, что все почти возненавидели Юри за саму декларацию о завоевании. Масла в огонь подлил кретин Леруа, так невовремя появившийся. Но, кажется, все завершилось более или менее спокойно.  
Вот только в номере Юри, едва снял очки и пальто, мигом превратился в злобное существо.  
– Что ты говорил такое о свадьбе?!  
– А ты против? – Виктор мягко сжал его плечи. – Я настолько плох?  
– Ты слишком хорош! – прорычал Юри, и от его тона у Виктора по спине пробежал холодок восторга. – Слишком талантлив, слишком красив, слишком Виктор Никифоров!  
– Ну, извини, ты для меня тоже слишком хорош – слишком честен, слишком добр, но выбирать не приходится! – попытался отшутиться Виктор.  
– Не шути так со мной! – Юри угрожающе двинулся на него. – Нравится доводить? Нравится каждый раз разбивать мне сердце перед соревнованиями? Неужели у тебя нет других нормальных методов, после которых я не буду чувствовать себя изнасилованным?!  
– Не я купил эти кольца, – пробормотал Виктор, пытаясь защититься. – Но я играл, исходя из ситуации. Не будем же мы всем рассказывать про кольца дружбы? Нам не пятнадцать, и мы не подружки-одноклассницы, кто нам поверит.  
– В этом весь ты, когда обертка важнее содержимого, – горько сказал Юри, отстраняясь. – Я почти поверил, знаешь, но я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.  
– И это ничего не меняет, – Виктор потянул шарф вниз. – Ничего, Юри. Всё, что я говорил до этого, остается в силе. А кольца… Пусть каждый из нас останется при своём мнении, ладно? Мне дорого это кольцо, потому что оно от тебя. А больше ничего не важно, так ведь?  
Юри раздраженно мотнул головой, от него разве что искры не летели. Виктор несколько минут наблюдал за ним, за тем, как он быстро переодевается в привычные серые тренировочные штаны и очередную толстовку.  
– Расслабить тебя перед завтрашним днем?  
– Спасибо, расслабил уже.  
– Тогда ужин?  
– Контрольное взвешивание утром.  
– Тогда, может…  
– Оставь меня в покое, пожалуйста, – Юри упал на кровать и натянул одеяло до подбородка.  
Виктор кивнул сам себе. Скальпель, сестра. Заслуженный хирург В. Никифоров будет резать.  
– Я в самом деле хочу стать частью твоей семьи. Просыпаться с тобой, купаться вместе, завести еще одну собаку и, не знаю, дарить тебе на двадцать третье февраля носки и пену для бритья, хотя ты не поймешь юмора. Тренер из меня так себе, но, может быть, член семьи получится куда лучше? Просто слово «муж» мне никогда не нравилось, «жена» тоже, максимум «супруг», но ведь не в терминах и ярлыках счастье, а?  
Юри сел.  
– Что за бред ты только что нес? – он говорил и не смотрел на Виктора.  
– Искренний, – Виктор чихнул. – А про двадцать третье февраля я тебе потом расскажу, только напомни мне.  
«Только напомни».  
Юри оказался рядом, вцепился в него и замер, такой теплый и уютный, на пальце тускло блестело кольцо. Виктор обнял его, погладил по голове и толкнул к постели.  
– Спать давай.  
«Блядь, Витя, блядь!»


	20. 20. Осколки

Первый день ФГП начался с тумана во сне и продолжился туманом в мыслях. Виктор понял, что у него наступает рассинхронизация – почему-то это слово казалось уместным и единственно правильным. Вокруг царила привычная суета, он поймал себя на мысли, что надо бы проверить запасные коньки и надеть свою счастливую олимпийку… И долго не мог понять, где его коньки, и почему в шкафу черный костюм-тройка.  
– Ты в порядке? – осторожно спросил Юри со своей постели. Он-то уже привел себя в порядок и отстукивал смски родителям. Больше ни с кем Юри не переписывался, кроме разве что Пичита, но Пичит сейчас находился в Барселоне, буквально в этом же отеле и точно так же нервничал.  
– Да, я просто не выспался, – соврал Виктор и закрыл шкаф. В Хасецу ему бы потребовалась чашка кофе от Хироко-сан, вот только в Хасецу у него никогда не бывало таких ощущений.  
Кажется, Юри ему не поверил. Юри не очень хорошо мог считывать его эмоции (впрочем, этого не мог даже Яков, чего уж там!), но уже научился чувствовать, когда ему особенно нагло лгут. Как сейчас. Но также Юри научился не лезть туда, куда не просят. Может быть, это просто была та самая японская деликатность, которая в легенды вошла. Восток – дело тонкое, Витенька.  
Как бы там ни было, Юри просто молчал и не встревал, пока Виктор склеивал настоящее из того, что под руку попалось. Черный костюм, ботинки, бэйдж, чехол-пудель с салфетками и бутылка минеральной воды. Склеил – и слава богу, лишь бы Юри не начал задавать ненужные вопросы.  
Юри не задавал. Юри только смотрел круглыми глазами и сжимал-разжимал правую руку, как будто кольцо жгло палец.  
– Бестолочь, – нежно сказал Виктор, берясь за дверную ручку. – Не забудь очки.  
Юри хлопнул себя по карману пальто.  
– И обычные, и запасные.  
– Пропуск.  
Хлопок по тому же карману.  
– Уверенность?  
Юри дернул щекой.  
– Боюсь по дороге растерять, так что понеси пока ты.  
Виктор ухмыльнулся. Картинка в голове обрела яркость, контрастность и глубину. Щёлк-щёлк. Бла-бла-бла сегодня хренадцатое декабря, Барселона, первый день ФГП, на льду Кацуки Юри, фигурист из Японии, я его тренер – Виктор Никифоров, здрасьте. Щёлк-щёлк.  
Но в голове гудело как с перепоя. Виктор подумал про мигрень и послал эту мысль в пешее эротическое путешествие. Какие могут быть мигрени, когда рядом такой собранный и деловой Юри, который как будто на войну собрался, а не на ФГП.  
«Когда Юрио уезжал, у него было лицо, как будто он считает меня своим заклятым врагом. Я не жалуюсь, не подумай. Просто… Просто это будет война, а я к ней не готов…» – голос в голове долбил по вискам, картинка снова начала осыпаться. И Виктор сам не понял, как они успели добраться до катка, как прошли внутрь, как Юри отправился на разогрев.  
– Да что ж это, блядь, такое, – Виктор прижал пальцы к вискам.  
– Пил вчера? – его хлопнули по спине, легонько и сочувственно.  
– Чао-Чао, – Виктор едва заметно кивнул. – Будешь смеяться: не пил, не куролесил с двумя горячими цыпочками, ни с кем не подрался, а болит, как будто бы всё было!  
– Это старость, Виктор, старость, – Челестино подал ему бутылку минералки. Судя по запаху мятной жвачки, у него были проблемы похожего характера, только чертов американец чувствовал себя куда лучше, чем Виктор. Почему-то это иррационально бесило.  
– Скорее, мой фигурист задолбался и приложил меня ночью стулом по голове, и у меня теперь мигрень, амнезия и депрессия, – пробормотал Виктор, отвинчивая крышку. – О, с лимоном!  
– Испытанное средство, – Челестино похлопал по карманам, выудил упаковку «Ригли» и отправил пластинку в рот. Виктор чуть не захлебнулся водой. Серьезно, кто-то еще покупает «Ригли»? «Ригли’с Сперминт», «Даблминт» и «Джуси фрут»? Виктор смутно помнил рекламу этой жвачки, но сам он в то время собирал вкладыши от «Турбо». Что могло быть хорошего в жвачке без вкладышей? Ровным счетом ничего. А от перегара он предпочитал старый добрый мятный «Орбит». Не такой старый, как основная троица от «Ригли», конечно. Но Челестино удивил, ох и удивил.  
– Спасибо за воду, – Виктор протянул бутылку.  
– Оставь себе, – Челестино покачнулся с носка на пятку и обратно. – Мой Пичит сделает твоего фигуриста и увезет золото.  
– Поглядим, – Виктор снова присосался к бутылке. Вода с лимоном. Черт возьми, надо запомнить.  
– Поглядим.  
Они разошлись, и как раз вернулось самообладание, посыпавшееся с картинкой. Виктор отпивал мелкими глотками, старательно неглубоко дышал и смотрел на Юри: маленькая фигурка в черном, россыпь страз на костюме, точеные движения. Глаза отдыхали. Контрастность и яркость перестали скакать, стоило сфокусировать зрение на нём.  
Виктор знал, что всё будет хорошо.  
Конечно, комментаторы не могли обойти кольца вниманием. А он не мог не спровоцировать. К счастью, Юри перестал краснеть и жаться, вот только в итоге вместо Эроса на льду оказался, наверное, Гнев. В голове у Виктора всплыло что-то смутное о семи смертных грехах и тотчас сдохло в муках. Виктору хотелось выбежать на лёд, дать Юри поджопник, а после расцеловать, чтобы передать ему, мать его, Эрос воздушно-капельным, блядь, путём. Финал же! Что ж ты творишь, Кацуки Юри? От такого Эроса всё опадает, вянут розы и эдельвейсы, Купидон выбрасывается в окно с воплем «Нахуй так жить?!», либидо уходит во внеочередной отпуск.  
– Таких поражений не знала земля, во всем виновата тупая свинья, – Юрки на самом деле здесь не было, был только голос в голове Виктора. В той самой голове, где сейчас же рушилась в очередной раз к такой-то матери картинка. А Юрка молодец, Юра разминался, рядом Барановская с Яковом как две наседки, и это правильно. И надо будет перед Юркой извиниться, голоса в голове – это голоса в голове, Плисецкий не виноват, что иногда тараканы Виктора говорят его голосом.  
А в прошлом году Яков был с ним, и сердце вдруг прошибла тупая иррациональная ревность. Виктору пришлось поднести бэйджик к глазам, чтобы прийти в себя и хоть как-то задержать осколки реальности. Картинка шла рябью, как помехи в старом советском телевизоре. «Сегодня хренадцатое декабря, Барселона, Финал Гран-при…» Помогло.  
«Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что ты делаешь!» – думал он, глядя на Юри. А тот катался с таким лицом, как будто вышел в одиночку против всей Красной армии на берегу Амура. В эту ночь решили самураи перейти границу у реки… В песне три танкиста самураев обломали, сегодня их потомок (к слову, надо бы спросить, как семейство Кацуки провело прошлое лето, в смысле, Вторую мировую, хотя, нет, не стоит) обломался сам. В любом случае, Юри сейчас заслуживал двойную порцию любимого кацудона хотя бы за то, что выполнил четверной флип. Да, да, минус три и три за касание и помарки, но выполнил! Виктор сам не понял, как скакнул четверное сальто, кажется, от него шарахнулись журналисты, да и черт с ними!  
За технику на четверочку, как Виктор и рассчитывал, за общее представление... Тьфу. Виктор только вздохнул и раскинул объятия, встречая свою бестолочь со щитом. От Юри несло потом, так, что никакой дезодорант не спасал, Юри был горячий и вздрагивал от подавляемых рыданий.  
– Ты справился, – Виктор вёл его в «кисс энд край», как мать ведет младенца, делающего первые шаги. – Лучше, чем я ожидал, но хуже, чем надеялся.  
– Я тоже так думаю, – бесцветно сказал Юри. – Всё нормально.  
Юри близоруко вглядывался в цифры на мониторе, Виктор лихорадочно придумывал, что сказать. Слова не находились категорически, он чувствовал себя столь же беспомощным, как тогда на парковке. Кажется, Юри всё понял, потому что незаметно сжал его руку и шепнул:  
– Я же говорю – нормально. Давай по рецепту Джонни: дистанция и спокойствие.  
Виктор кашлянул:  
– Ты сам себе веришь? Может, я лучше буду действовать… – и всё посыпалось. Так в фильмах осыпаются стёкла в небоскребах, когда случаются взрывы или когда какой-нибудь гигантский робот месит другим гигантским роботом по зданию. Мир разлетался, голос Юри, и без того негромкий, тонул в грохоте осколков. Виктор зажмурился, собственные руки показались чужими. Теперь на них были перчатки, кольцо исчезло, рукава пальто стали рукавами любимой «удачливой» олимпийки.  
– На лёд выходит Пичит Чуланонт!  
Виктор тряхнул головой. Сейчас… Да, в прошлом году Крис был пятым. Или не Крис? Мишель Криспино. Криспино был пятым по баллам и пятым же он стал в итоге. Значит, короткую он катал вторым после Юри. В любом случае, Виктор не мог видеть его прокат, в это время он разминался в раздевалке под присмотром Якова. Он вообще не смотрел в тот день другие выступления, в голове играла лишь его музыка, внутри всё дрожало от напряжения, которое отпустило через два дня после окончания ФГП.  
– Остановись, – шепнул он. – Всё не так было!  
Юри сидел рядом, теплый, настоящий, доказательство того, что сегодня другой день, другой город и другой финал без Виктора Андреевича Никифорова, пятикратного чемпиона, бла-бла-бла…  
– Пойдем, нам нужно освободить место для Пичита и Чао-Чао, – Юри потянул его за рукав.  
– Погоди, голова кружится. Сейчас пойдем.  
Его накрыло ощущение затягивающейся удавки, которое он успел позабыть за восемь месяцев в Хасецу. Удавка и лёд. Виктор тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, Юри сунул ему свою бутылку с минералкой. В глазах читалось «Прости, я налажал!». И надо было бы сказать, что это не он виноват, что его сейчас просто штормит между прошлым и настоящим, Сочи подменяет Барселону, но горло сдавило. Виктор хлебал воду мелкими глотками и жмурился, чтобы не смотреть на виноватое лицо своего фигуриста. Но не смотреть тоже было нельзя, поэтому он смотрел на лёд, камеры, Пичита, который зажигал как мог. Эх, мальчик, ведь Чао-Чао не поставит тебе четверные как следует, тебя бы тренеру Криса, он бы живо тебя поднатаскал…  
Юри тоже смотрел на лёд и комкал полотенце. И вдруг Виктора затопили чужие чувства, они пронеслись лавиной, сметая к чертовой матери осколки и вымывая туман. Виктор задохнулся в который раз за этот день, он никогда не считал себя человеком с эмпатией, но сейчас… Он чувствовал то, что ощущал Юри: ненависть к себе, привычную и потому тупую, обиду за Виктора, которому так с ним не повезло, радость за друга и предвкушение отличного шоу. Интересный это был коктейль. И как тут не поверить в магию парных колец?  
Журналисты хотели жареных подробностей. Всё-то им расскажи и о кольцах, и о программе, хотя сколько можно перетирать одно и то же? Сейчас катался Юрка, катал его программу, то, что Виктор хотел сделать своей короткой в этом сезоне. Публика неистовствовала, Юри отбрехивался от журналистов, а Виктор смотрел и думал, как бы люди реагировали на его прокат Агапэ? Какие оценки поставило бы ему жюри? Получил б он шестое золото на этом ФГП или уступил бы тому же Юрке? Голова пухла от вопросов.  
– Виктор? – Юри нашел его и замер, словно Виктор в беспамятстве его ударил. Карие глаза смотрели отчаянно, но Юри не задавал никаких вопросов, держа дистанцию.  
– Пойдем смотреть, – только и сказал он.  
Юрка ушел к Лилии и Якову, принимать заслуженные овации, рекордсмен хуев. Виктор остекленевшим взглядом смотрел, как детишки убирают игрушки со льда – в основном котов. Он всё никак не спросил, что Юрка с ними делает. Неужели хранит всех в дедовой квартире?  
Крис стал разрядом от дефибриллятора: привел хаотичные мысли в подобие порядка, некоего ритма. Виктор снова видел всю картину и чувствовал рядом Юри, его нетерпение, предвкушение. Горечь и досаду. Досада стала еще явственней, когда на заднем ряду устроился один мелкий невоспитанный засранец. Но Виктор предпочитал не воспитывать никого, тем более, это работа Якова – воевать со своими фигуристами.  
Горячий казахский парень Отабек всегда казался Виктору танком. Танки бывают разными: лёгкими, средними и тяжелыми. Это он вынес, пронаблюдав пару часов за тем, как Гошка режется в «World of Tanks». Впрочем, Гошку надолго не хватило, его девушка предпочитала более активный досуг, чем постреляшки по нарисованным танкам. Да и Яков чрезмерной компьютерной зависимости не одобрял. Так вот, Отабек был танком – суровым, неотвратимым, изящным и шустрым. Сразу было видно, что он тренировался не в России. Российские тренеры делали упор на балет в хореографии, тот же Джонни Вейр, которого любил вспоминать Юри, занимался с русским тренером еще и потому, что хотел прокачать хореографию. И его же потом, ха-ха, соотечественники упрекали в излишней «балетности». Судя по движениям Отабека, ему как раз эта «балетность» и не была нужна.  
А вот звезда и король танцпола надежд не оправдал. Виктору было немного странно видеть, как Леруа допускает ошибку за ошибкой, но короля играет свита, и когда весь зал запел его песню, Леруа практически восстал из пепла. Юри наблюдал за ним со сложным лицом, Юрка ругался и корчил рожи, а Виктору было немного грустно, но еще больше весело. Он думал о Юри. Юри не мог не понимать, что сейчас чувствует Леруа.  
Четвертое место по итогам произвольной программы. Ниже, чем хотелось, лучше, чем могло бы быть. Виктор обернулся и кивнул Юри, стараясь улыбаться как можно естественней. Мир уже не рассыпался на осколки, пока еще не рассыпался.  
«Сегодня всё еще хренадцатое декабря, Барселона, меня зовут Виктор Никифоров, и я тренер вот этой прекрасной бестолочи по имени Кацуки Юри. Очень приятно».


	21. 21. Not Strong Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Осторожно, в наличие жестокое изнасилование мозга. Взаимное изнасилование. Поставлю-ка я ООС от греха подальше. Жаль, что в списке предупреждений нет майндфака, потому что вот оно, цветет и пахнет. Извините, если кому оттоптала эдельвейсы. И пошло расхождение с каноном, реплики далеко не все и так далее.
> 
> И спасибо Verliebt-in-traum за жилетку :)

– Я хочу закончить всё, – сказал Юри, и картинка, которую Виктор весь день пытался склеить, опять рванула к черту. И треснул мир напополам и поперёк, потом ещё и от угла наискосок, или как там Пушной пел.  
В без нескольких дней двадцать восемь сложно помнить, что такое плакать. Когда-то на парковке Виктор сам признавался этой бестолочи, что не умеет утешать плачущих людей. Так вот, себя утешать он тоже не умел. В эти секунды он умудрялся думать какой-то частью разума, что его тренерский авторитет только что окончательно сдох в муках под коньками Кацуки Юри. Эй, шок, сенсация, Виктор Андреевич Никифоров – тряпка, которая не смогла пережить новость о расторжении контракта со своим спортсменом!  
«Нет! – рявкнул Виктор на себя. – Хрен там! Не в этом дело!». А вслух он сказал совсем другое:  
– Мы с тобой два эгоиста. Я гнал тебя на лёд, чтобы ты вернул мне меня. Ты гонишь меня на лёд за тем же самым. Но почему ты у меня не спросил, чего я на самом деле хочу?!  
– А ты бы ответил? – Юри трясло, как тогда на парковке. – Ты…  
– Я ненавижу твой слишком японский характер – молча жевать про себя, а потом поступать так, как тебе хочется!  
– А ты слишком русский, и совершаешь тот же самый проступок!  
– Остановись, хватит думать за меня! – он кричал, он потерял самообладание, а чертовы слезы все текли. Стыдобище какое, и чёрт его знает, за кого ему было стыднее – то ли за себя, то ли за Юри. Вроде как у японцев это называлось «потерять лицо»…  
А потом воздух в лёгких вдруг кончился и у него, и у Юри. Они заткнулись, глядя друг на друга. В этой оглушительной тишине вдруг потерялось всё. Вообще всё. Виктор видел сжатые кулаки Юри, мокрые следы на его щеках, прилипшую ко лбу чёлку. И ужас в глазах – от наговоренного, от услышанного, от невысказанного. Он глубоко вздохнул, выдохнул и протянул руки.  
– Иди ко мне. Я говорю в последний раз: я не оставлю тебя, пока ты не уйдешь из спорта. Я не хочу, чтобы ты так быстро заканчивал карьеру. Мне больше нечего сказать, остальное я говорил слишком часто. И если ты этого не желаешь помнить, это не обесценивает мои слова!  
– Не дави на меня, – шепнул Юри. – Я почти сломался, я слишком многое поставил на сегодня, и проиграл. Я не должен был говорить о своей любви, я не дол…  
Виктор взвыл и прикрыл ему рот ладонью.  
– Ни слова больше! Ты еще начни перед всеми ками извиняться за свои мечты!  
По мычанию Юри он понял, что да – готов. Бестолочь. Идиота кусок.  
Юри всё-таки прижался к нему, уткнулся носом в плечо и замер. Виктора немного смущало, что ему капает вода за шиворот с влажных волос, но Юри терпел, не шевелился и молчал, то ли пытаясь успокоиться, то ли успокоить. Только дернулся один раз, когда Виктор для вящего удобства одной рукой прижал его к себе. Тишина из гулкой стала домашней, ненапряжной.  
– Я дам ответ после выступления, – шепнул Юри. – У меня сейчас голова взорвется от мыслей.  
– Я запомню этот твит, – Виктор легонько коснулся губами его виска. – Только одна просьба, считай это не тренерским указанием, а просьбой человека, которому ты дорог. Не думай завтра о медалях и пьедестале. Не думай обо мне. Просто будь собой на льду. Это твоя тема, это твоя музыка, не пытайся превзойти самого себя. И этого будет достаточно.  
– Я попробую, – Юри заерзал. – Мне пора спать.  
Виктор убрал руку.  
– Если ты чувствуешь себя разбитым, мы можем пропустить завтрашнюю разминку. Я пропускал, в этом нет ничего страшного. Главное выспаться и не переедать за завтраком.  
Юри покивал и замучено улыбнулся.  
– Ты тоже ложись. Ты выглядишь уставшим.  
Виктор воздохнул и совсем легонько хлопнул его по макушке.  
– Ты как-то ругался, что мои методы заставляют чувствовать себя изнасилованным. Сегодня ты отплатил мне той же монетой.  
Он испытал мерзенькое мелочное чувство удовлетворение, видя, как Юри начинает краснеть.  
– Наверное, это лишний раз свидетельствует о том, что я плохой ученик.  
Виктор скрипнул зубами. Иногда Юри мог быть очень жестоким безо всякого злого умысла. Просто он сначала говорил, а потом начинал размышлять, как эти слова может интерпретировать другой человек. И он был не прав, потому что они стоили друг друга, два слона в посудной лавке.  
– Ты слишком хороший ученик, и только твой эгоизм мешает разглядеть тебе это! – Виктор снова начал злиться, поугасшее было раздражение взвилось пламенем почти ненависти. Хотелось хорошенько тряхнуть Юри за шиворот, чтобы зубы клацнули, а очки свалились с носа. Потому что нельзя быть таким, нельзя кататься по душе Виктора Никифорова на коньках, нельзя раз за разом бить по одному и тому же месту!  
«А сам-то, сволочь? – проорал кто-то у него в голове. – Сам коньки не снял и припёрся, надеясь на…»  
– Ками-сама, – выдохнул Юри, стягивая очки.  
«Видишь, он даже видеть тебя не хочет, только куда ему из номера деться? – подзуживала сволочь в голове. – Витя, давай, дожимай!»  
– Из-за меня никто не плакал. Даже мама, – Юри закусил губу. – Я не знаю, что делать. Я готов пообещать тебе что угодно, но мы успокоимся, и завтра я уже забуду о своём обещании, потому что… Потому что завтра будут новые сильные эмоции. А сейчас я чувствую себя…  
– Пьяным, – бесцветно закончил Виктор. – Слушай, мы с тобой насилуем друг другу мозги, но ничем хорошим это никогда не кончается. Я говорю с тобой о самом сокровенном, но кончается всё тем, что мы или не слышим друг друга, или забываем. И что мне с этим делать?!  
– А мне? – Юри помотал головой. – Почему нельзя просто помнить и черпать из этого силу?  
– Может потому что мы с тобой оба эгоисты, которым нужно снова и снова слышать одно и то же? – Виктор прижал пальцы к вискам. Мокрые волосы неприятно холодили кожу. – Я еще в Китае сказал тебе, что готов вернуться и всех вас порвать в следующем сезоне. Но при условии, что ты будешь моим соперником. Я показал миру настоящего Юри, а он струсил и хочет сбежать обратно, сидеть на шее у родителей и незаслуженно жрать свои свиные котлеты! И тебе не стыдно передо мной или перед Крисом, мы старше тебя, а катаемся лучше. А перед Юркой? Или ты настолько боишься себя и нас, что заранее готов признать проигрыш?  
– Боюсь! – рявкнул Юри, подскакивая. – Знаешь, как страшно достигать поставленных границ?! Или великому Виктору Никифорову неизвестно, каково быть обычным человеком?  
– Если ты не закончишь эту мерзкую сцену, я сначала дам тебе в ухо, а потом замотаю в одеяло и насильно уложу спать, – ледяным тоном уведомил Виктор. – Это перешло рамки разумного и приличного. Мы сейчас наговорим друг другу того, о чем завтра оба пожалеем. Поэтому будь добр, прекрати истерику и ложись спать.  
Юри втянул воздух сквозь зубы, коротко выдохнул и медленно кивнул.  
– Я приношу свои извинения за недостойное поведение, – сказал он невыразимо формальным голосом. – Больше этого не повторится. Я подвёл тебя.  
Виктор кивнул. Молчать, сейчас главное – молчать, чтобы не раздуть пожар снова. Не факт, что Юри понял, что он хотел ему сказать. Не факт, что он понял Юри. Чёрт знает, кто был виноват в этом: то ли языковой барьер, то ли менталитет, то ли сами они, глухие и слепые. Ведь они могли понимать друг друга, Виктору не показалось, они могли обходиться без слов, как сегодня, когда он чувствовал эмоции Юри! Почему так получалось не всегда? Неужели эта способность работала только на катке?  
– Доброй ночи, Юри. Я завел будильник, – сказал он максимально мягко.  
Юри, не глядя на него, переоделся в одежду для сна и забрался под одеяло, положив руки на одеяло, как примерный мальчик. Виктор только цокнул языком и стянул у него очки с переносицы.  
– Ты кое-что забыл.  
– Спасибо, Виктор.  
Виктор протер волосы, скинул халат и залез под своё одеяло. Ей-богу, он еще ни на одном соревновании не чувствовал себя настолько измотанным. Ему было слишком ново и слишком дико вот так переживать за кого-то другого.  
«Лечиться нам обоим надо, от мудачизма, например…»

 

День начался со Стефа и мини-интервью. Стефану Виктор был рад, он был одним из тех, кто был Виктору симпатичен как человек и как спортсмен. Жаль, на льду они не пересекались, Стефан слишком рано, по мнению Виктора, завершил карьеру в любительском спорте. Однажды Стефан отвёл его в сторону и сказал, что если Виктор надумает уйти из любительского катания, то ему будут рады в постановках. И вообще всегда будут рады увидеть в Лозанне. Для Виктора это значило очень много.  
Ему изрядно польстило, что Стеф волнуется о Юри. И столь же приятно было просить соотечественников Юри болеть за него. Быть может, молитвы японцев дойдут до их ками, и они подарят Юри уверенность и спокойствие. Что им стоит? Виктор когда-то считал себя почти богом, но он оказался не в силах постоянно поддерживать того, кто в него верил. Трудно быть богом, ага. Возможно, стоит заказать свитер со словами: «Юри, я не бог, я просто хочу, чтобы ты поверил в себя!». Почему бы и нет, в самом деле.  
Они не обменялись ни единым словом до того момента, как Юри приготовился выйти на лёд.  
– Не пытайся вести себя, как обычный тренер, – сказал Юри.  
Виктор поднял брови. И это он после того, как поимел его церебрально аж три раза? Да вы, Кацуки-сан, жениться должны на В. А. Никифорове после этого, как порядочный человек.  
– Вот как. Тогда я скажу начистоту: я на год бросил фигурное катание. Я, пятикратный чемпион. А ты мне не принес еще ни одной золотой медали. Твои национальные не в счет, немного чести победить желторотых пацанов с твоим-то опытом.  
Юри вспыхнул. А Виктор продолжал, бесстыже ухмыляясь (ну, он надеялся, что улыбка вышла в меру бесстыдной и ехидной):  
– Я хочу поцеловать твою золотую медаль. Слышишь?  
Юри то ли всхлипнул, то ли охнул.  
– Я понял.  
Комментаторы что-то сказали по поводу того, что фигурист Кацуки рыдает в своего тренера. Юри не рыдал, Юри смеялся, слегка нервно, но он смеялся.  
А потом пришла пора волшебства, когда тот, кто считал себя никем, покорил лёд, покорил зал… И снова взял Виктора в плен своей музыки, своего очарования, подчинил наваждению и оставил потом болтаться на берегу океана одного – опустошенного, выпотрошенного к чертовой матери и безмерно счастливого.  
Юри застыл в финальной стойке, протягивая к нему руку, его глаза сияли.  
Точка. Мир не рухнул, не раскололся, он стал ярче, лампы слепили глаза, лёд тоже ослеплял. А может то были виноваты не лампы, не лед. Виктор с каким-то суеверным ужасом понял, что в глазах стоят слёзы. Чертов Юри, он скальпелем резал его душу, вскрывая то, о чем Виктор и не догадывался. Новые эмоции и ощущения… Стой, Юри, прекрати, еще чуть-чуть и станет совсем невыносимо!  
Люди аплодировали, как никогда не приветствовали Юри до этого. Гордость за ученика? Да нет, Виктор чувствовал себя так, будто был не его тренером, а, по меньшей мере, отцом. Наверное, так чувствуют себя родители, когда дети радостно говорят, что всех победили. Наверное, так чувствует себя каждый раз Юркин дед…  
– Юри! – позвал он, а Юри стоял и улыбался замученной улыбкой. Виктор понимал его: конечно, в его голове все ещё звучит музыка, он там в гармонии с самим собой, разобравшийся, разложивший всё по полочкам. И оставить бы его таким, как у Гете, «Остановись, мгновенье, ты прекрасно!». Но увы, Крис уже стоял наготове, пока дети собирали игрушки.  
Юри поклонился, флёр волшебства начал истаивать. Люди всё ещё аплодировали, а Виктор обнимал Юри и думать забыл обо всём.  
Год назад он сам творил подобное волшебство, а теперь чужая магия покорила его. Чудны дела твои, Господи.  
– Я вернусь, – сказал он Юри после объявления оценок. – Знаешь, я чувствую себя настолько живым, что готов хоть сейчас придумать себе программу и порвать вас с Юркой. Вы же не думаете, что я просто так спущу вам то, что вы превзошли меня на какие-то ничтожные доли баллов?  
– Я мечтал услышать это с лета, именно на ФГП, именно таким тоном – влюбленно ответил Юри и сжал его плечо пальцами. – Но свой ответ я дам, когда всё кончится. Ведь еще ничего не кончилось, Виктор.  
Виктор по глазам видел: врёт. Всё он решил, с медалью или без, он решил. Ну, на 90 процентов точно.  
И нужно только подтолкнуть его. Последняя манипуляция Виктора Никифорова в этом сезоне, спешите видеть!  
– Я подожду. Сам с журналистами справишься? Мне нужно найти Якова.  
Юри кивнул, близоруко прищурился, глядя на Криса, который заканчивал своё выступление.  
Не хотелось оставлять его сейчас одного, но Виктору действительно следовало найти Якова именно и сейчас, но даже не Якова в первую очередь, а Юрку. Слегка спустить пацана на землю и… Как он там ранее придумал? «Последняя манипуляция в этом сезоне»?  
Именно.  
Юрка, паршивец, сыграл как по нотам. Виктор не ошибся, мальчишка равнялся вовсе не на него, такого прекрасного, пятикратного и так далее по списку, ему в душу запал Юри со своими дорожками. Ну, тут нечему было удивляться, многим Юри запомнился именно ими, а не регулярно проваливаемыми прыжками. В глазах Юрки Виктор прочел: «Хрен свинье, а не золотая медаль!». А ему только это и было нужно.  
По катку разносились мощные аккорды Бетховена, под которого выступал Отабек, Юрка смотрел на него злыми глазами, а у Виктора в душе звонко заливалась какая-то дурная птица. Сам не думал, что способен на такие сравнения, а ты ж поди…  
– Мудак ты, Витя, – сказал ему Яков.  
– Мудак, – согласился Виктор и сцепил руки за спиной. – Разве тебе не интересно, а, Яков?  
– Посмотреть, как ты откусишь слишком большой кусок и подавишься? Нет, дурилка картонная, я не хочу увидеть, как ты сдохнешь на катке в двадцать восемь лет!  
– Я думаю, что я справлюсь, – Виктор послал ему воздушный поцелуй. – У Юрки через минуту начнется прокат.  
Он смотрел в спину Якову, а у самого дрожали руки. Поставить четыре программы? Четыре программы, от которых зрители будут плакать и смеяться, а потом аплодировать стоя? Ха, если он не сможет это сделать – значит, больше никто в мире не сможет. Он – Виктор Никифоров, вызов принят!  
Бешеная карусель подхватила его, и он жалел лишь об одном – что не видел, какими глазами Юри смотрит на выступление Юрки. Но ничего, воображение у Виктора было отличное, представил, ужаснулся, восхитился, поржал.  
На пьедестале Юри стоял с таким красивым отрешенным лицом, как будто спал с открытыми глазами и видел какой-то успокаивающий сон. Отыграл очки. У всей своей жизни отыграл, у себя самого. Виктору было не понять, каково это, но он честно попытался. Не очень-то получилось, но хватило.  
– Это не золотая медаль, прости, – позже сказал Юри, виновато глядя на его ботинки. Виктор подумал, что сейчас несчастная медаль окажется у его ног. Вот еще чего не хватало.  
– Раз не золото – целовать не буду, – брякнул он первое, что пришло в голову. А дальше было так приятно подколоть, прижать к бортику и чувствовать эмоции Юри, такие чистые, сильные, настоящие – стыд, смущение, злость, возбуждение, восторг.  
– Придумай, чем ты можешь меня удивить!  
«Иди ты нахрен, Никифоров!» – сказал ему взгляд Юри.  
Медаль полетела в одну сторону (за что возникло желание дать Юри в ухо), сам Юри оседлал его бедра и прижался слишком близко. Иногда этот парень творил невинные с его точки зрения вещи, которые приводили Виктора в исступление. Как сейчас.  
А дальше Юри почти удивил. Почему почти? Потому что Виктор знал его ответ. Морковка была слишком сладкой: снова выйти против него на лед и иметь уже осязаемый шанс если не победить, то оказаться рядом на пьедестале. Только у Юри была фора: он как проклятый пахал эти восемь месяцев, пока Виктор отъедался калорийной жратвой и забивал на режим. Не всегда, но тем не менее. Четыре лишних килограмма – о, с ними Виктор готов был расправиться, как только подпишет договор с Яковом на 2017 год.  
– Договорились, – шепнул Виктор, надевая медаль ему на шею. – И учти: ты должен выйти на лед еще как минимум пять раз. Пять золотых медалей. И чтобы попал в олимпийскую сборную Японии, слышишь меня?  
Глаза Юри сияли ярче любых медалей.


	22. 22. Сначала ещё раз

– Я возвращаюсь в фигурное катание. Мой тренер, Яков Фельцман, согласен вновь работать со мной и поддерживать мою работу с Кацуки Юри… – Виктор улыбался журналистам, но мысли его были не здесь. В гостиничном номере сейчас находился нервный Юри, который впервые за много лет должен был участвовать в Гала.  
Его засыпали вопросами, Виктор улыбался и говорил, что предпочтет ответить на них своим катанием и катанием Кацуки. В общем, смотрите и не переключайтесь, уважаемые телезрители.  
Яков хватался за голову, Юрка орал, что он конченный дебил, Мила делала круглые глаза, Гошка вздыхал, что станет теперь не номером вторым, а третьим, если только Плисецкого не настигнет пубертат. От этих разговоров Юрка начинал психовать пуще прежнего, вплоть до угроз засунуть Поповичу кое-что кое-куда, такое большое и круглое.  
– Неуважительно так с золотой медалью обращаться, – Виктор не мог не поддеть новоявленного чемпиона.  
– Ой, да иди-ка ты нахрен, ты побрезговал серебряной медалью! – не остался в долгу злющий Юрка.  
– Готовь показательное выступление, котенок, – Виктор послал ему воздушный поцелуй. – Я жду от тебя настоящий рок-н-ролл!  
Плисецкий грязно выругался, но строгая мадам Барановская парой слов оборвала возмущенную тираду. И чего Яков ее раньше не привлек, такими темпами из Юрки еще можно воспитать интеллигентное существо. Наверное.  
С этими мыслями Виктор сбежал ото всех в тишину номера. В отчаянную тишину.  
Юри уткнулся лбом в подушку, коробочка с медалью валялась на подоконнике. На скрип двери он поднял голову и замер, бледный, растрепанный, со следами слез на щеках и красными глазами.  
– Всё закончилось, – Виктор подошел к его постели и опустился на пол. – Всё в порядке?  
Юри кивнул, но как-то неуверенно.  
– До меня только сейчас дошло, как я налажал, что я не сделал и что собираюсь сделать, – отчаянно проговорил он. – Виктор… У нас получится? Реально ли такое вообще?  
Виктор погладил его по щеке.  
– Я уверен в себе. Меня хватит на четыре программы. Если ты поможешь мне, я помогу тебе.  
– Но ставить программы своему сопернику, нормально ли это?!  
– Я всего лишь буду показывать тебе путь, а то, как ты его пройдешь – будет только твоей заслугой. Я буду направлять, помогать с исправлением ошибок, но твоя победа – это дело твоих рук, твоей веры в себя.  
– А твоей?  
– И моей, – Виктор взял его лицо в ладони. – Я буду верить в твою победу больше, чем ты сам. Я буду. Я обещал.   
Юри всхлипнул, по лицу было видно, что он очень старается не заплакать, но всё же заплакал, тихо, можно сказать – деликатно. Виктор как-то умудрился подняться, прижать его к себе. Плечо, в которое Юри уткнулся, стало мокрым, но Виктор терпел и только гладил свою любимую бестолочь по волосам. Верить немного больше, чем он сам. Отлично. Замётано. Никаких проблем. Честное пионерское, хотя пионером Виктор ни дня не был.  
– Иногда я думаю, – Юри громко шмыгнул носом и благодарно принял чехол с салфетками, – что ками меня любят, иначе в моей жизни не было тебя.  
Виктор только хмыкнул. Может, и любят. Христиане тоже считают, что если Бог посылает тебе испытания, значит, он тебя любит. Что-то в этой логике было ущербное на его взгляд, но о религии лучше не спорить, как о политике, размерах члена и груди, и о некоторых других вещах.  
– Ты не отказался от идеи катать мою произвольную программу в качестве показательной?  
Юри вспыхнул.  
– Разве не ты придумал сделать новую аранжировку и…  
Виктор растрепал его волосы.  
– Я. Еще никто такого не делал. А я люблю удивлять людей, если ты помнишь.  
Конечно, Юри помнил. Он поднял на Виктора сияющий взгляд.  
– Положись на меня.  
– Тогда припудри нос, Юри, и собирайся на каток. Самое время потренироваться!

 

Публика неистовствовала. Еще не кончился сезон, а Виктор Андреевич устроил фурор, Виктору Андреевичу нравилась истерика спортивных журналистов и фанатов, Виктору Андреевичу нравились сияющие глаза Кацуки Юри. Костюмы – одинаковые во всём, кроме цвета пиджака. Партия на два голоса, поддержки из парного катания, Юри – послушный, нет, даже покорный, воск в его руках, податливый и мягкий, словно они катались не по льду, а по лаве. Это было восхитительно, божественно, непередаваемо!  
В их последнюю ночь в Барселоне Юри был в том самом костюме, в котором откатал показательное выступление. Виктор надел свой. И они застыли друг против друга, кажущиеся сейчас странными искаженными отражениями. Можно было не спрашивать и не загадывать: Виктор снова чувствовал эмоции Юри как свои собственные. Стыд, предвкушение, возбуждение, самая капелька недоверия и неверия… А еще музыка, неслышная постороннему уху. «Stay Close To Me», дуэтная версия.  
– Верь в меня, – Юри подался к нему.  
– Всегда верил, – Виктор принял его в объятия.  
Юри оказался громким и порывистым, и Виктор снова и снова прижимал пальцы к его губам: кусай, соси, целуй, только не кричи так громко. Мне не стыдно за тебя, мне не стыдно за нас обоих, но люди же спят!  
– Всё… Равно… – срывался в крик Юри и цеплялся за его плечи.  
– Там Юрка через три номера, – поддевал Виктор, но его не слушали. Впрочем, стоило ли винить человека, впервые за двадцать четыре года дорвавшегося до чувственного удовольствия.  
– Мой Эрос… гроша ломаного… не стоит, – Юри всхлипывал и мотал головой. – Какое позорище! Теперь я это п-понимаю!  
– Для котлеты всё было по высшему разряду, – утешал Виктор и устраивал его ноги у себя на плечах. – Так-так-так, не зажимайся!  
«Если я смогу увидеть тебя, из надежды родится вечность. Будь рядом со мной, не оставляй меня, я боюсь потерять тебя!»  
Юри твердил про новое понимание Эроса, и его хотелось заткнуть, а после сказать, что теперь и до самого Виктора дошло, о чем должна быть его (нет, теперь уже их) программа. И причем тут вечность к надежде, и что такое надежда на самом деле. Некоторые вещи можно понять только вдвоем, но лишь тогда, когда вы смотрите в одну сторону, а не друг на друга.  
И, наверное, Юри понял то же самое, то ли сам понял, то ли прочувствовал, потому что смолк и протяжно охнул, подаваясь вперед, цепляясь из всех сил, глядя широко раскрытыми глазами.   
Из их надежды родилась вечность. Здоровенная такая вечность, теплая и ласковая, одна на двоих.  
Юри лежал рядом, лохматая голова устроилась у Виктора на плече, Виктор рассеянно копался у него в волосах и счастливо вздыхал. Поясницу слегка ломило, Юри оказался выносливым не только на катке. Юри пожаловался лишь на то, что бедра свело, но в остальном держался молодцом, сонно щурился и улыбался.  
– Был бы ты девушкой, я как честный мужчина…  
– Иди ты, – Юри ущипнул его за бок. – Меня и так всё устраивает.  
– А, так я разгадал твой коварный план по покупке колец.  
– Нет, – Юри сел. – Иногда ты еще тупее меня.  
– Вот это заявление, это очень обидно! – Виктор мстительно стянул с него свое одеяло. – Ну, давай, поведай мне!  
Юри фыркнул и потащил одеяло со своей постели, гордо завернулся в него, как в тогу, и заговорил грустным и мечтательным голосом.  
– Я хотел иметь что-то, что будет связано с тобой. Ты же знаешь, что у меня была собака, Виктор. Его звали, как и тебя, но домашние сокращали его кличку до Вик-чана. Собаки одной породы, это казалось мне удачной идеей. Те фанаты, которые знали о Вике, шутили, что мы с тобой парочка, хотя это было глупо, – Юри вдруг густо покраснел, и Виктор расхохотался, потому что краснеть от таких глупостей после того, что они тут устроили, – да простят их соседи! – было сущим идиотизмом. В стиле Юри. – Ведь мы с тобой в то время даже не встречались ни разу.  
– А, точно, я припоминаю что-то такое, – Виктор поскреб в затылке. – Меня даже спрашивали, не считаю ли я тебя подражателем. Я не понял, о ком речь, глянул пару раз твои выступления и сразу же забыл. Ты ничем примечательным среди юниоров не выделялся, прости за прямоту.  
– Я знаю, – Юри покивал. – Я надеялся, что ты не сердишься. Отчасти поэтому я не люблю соцсети, я не хотел видеть глупости о тебе и себе, и о наших собаках в том числе.  
Вместо ответа Виктор притянул его к себе и поцеловал.  
– Стало быть, кольца – это лучше, чем собака. Совершенно одинаковые кольца.   
– Да, – Юри отвечал на его поцелуи и пытался руками шарить по телу. Это было восхитительно, просто amazing! – Ты не сильно обиделся?  
– Я вообще не в обиде, хотя в первые пять минут меня подмывало тебя убить, спрятать труп на колокольне, и свалить всё на Леруа, потому что не нравится он мне, – отшутился Виктор и взял его за руку, поднося её к своей шее. – На будущее: мне нравится, когда ласкают кадык и вообще шею, Юри. И грудь. И спину между лопаток. И живот, Юри, не смей обходить вниманием мой живот! – он проговаривал всё это, глядя Юри в глаза и водя его рукой по описываемым частям тела. Юри держался молодцом: сосредоточенно хмурил брови и слушал.  
– Но хватит обо мне, я обирался узнать твои слабые места, – Виктор потянул его к себе за плечи. – Или твоей выносливости уже не хватит?  
– За двадцать четыре года накопилось достаточно, – отшутился Юри и прогнулся, когда ладонь Виктора проехалась ему между лопаток.  
Это была длинная и прекрасная во всех отношениях ночь. Настолько длинная, что они проспали весь перелет на следующий день, хотя Юри поначалу ёрзал в своем кресле.  
Хасецу встретил их снегом, баннерами на станции, слезами на глазах встречающих и запахом вкусной еды. Семейства Кацуки и Нишигори тискали Юри, пытались качать Виктора (Виктор сбежал, отдав им Юри на растерзание), рассматривали серебряную медаль и выжидающе поглядывали на Виктора. А Виктор глотал слюни и обнимался с собакой, раздумывая, что забрать с собой в Питер, а что оставить здесь. Голова пухла от мыслей.  
Они объелись как перед смертью, они выпили (чуть-чуть!), они перецеловали всех родственников и друзей, они… Ох, чем они только ни занимались тем вечером и часть ночи. А после Виктор хлопнул по котацу и сказал, что серебряный там Юри призер или нет, но сезон еще не закончен, еще Чемпионат Четырех континентов, режим, диета, здоровый сон!  
И никто не протестовал.  
Кровать Юри немного протестовала против столь активного применения. Юри уткнулся в подушку и дрожал всем телом, и это заставляло Виктора тоже дрожать и всхлипывать.  
– Не хочу уезжать без тебя, – шептал он, стискивая его бедра. – Ты позаботишься о Маккачине, пока я улажу все формальности с Яковом и Федерацией?  
– Да… Да! Да-а!  
– И куплю вторую кровать в квартиру, моя довольно узкая.  
– О-ох, Виктор!  
– Или ты предпочтешь футон, мой дорогой?  
Утром Юри смотрел исключительно в пол и краснел, когда родители к нему обращались. Дело дошло до того, что Тошие-сан откашлялся и сказал, немного неуверенно, но с воодушевлением:  
– Мы… Наша семья рада за вас обоих. Вик-чан, мы надеемся, что ты позаботишься о Юри должным образом.  
На Юри было жалко смотреть, казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и всё в комнате вспыхнет. Виктор и сам покраснел, но не нашел ничего лучше, как притянуть Юри к себе, обвести всех взглядом и сказать:  
– Позабочусь. Чего бы мне это ни стоило.  
Тошие-сан кивнул, Хироко-сан зарделась, Мари широко ухмыльнулась.  
– Тогда будьте счастливы, – сказала Хироко-сан и поправила очки дрожащей рукой. – Спасибо, Вик-чан.  
– Мама, папа, – Юри начал задыхаться, и Виктор ободряюще обнимал его уже обеими руками. – Вы…   
– Красная нить судьбы, Юри,– Хироко-сан прижала ладони к груди. – Боги иногда шутят. А люди оборачивают их шутки себе на пользу и благо.

 

Виктор уезжал из Хасецу с тяжелым сердцем. Юри решил пропустить ЧЧК, чтобы помочь родителям с Ю-топией и чуть восстановить здоровье, у него вдруг разболелись колени. Виктор просил его подождать месяц: такой срок он поставил себе на разгребание проблем с Федерацией и Яковом. Юри смеялся и обещал выслать унитаз с подогревом.  
– Раз я буду жить у тебя, то он нам понадобится!  
Виктор молча обнимал его, чесал Маккачина за ухом и молился ками, Господу и почему-то Ульриху Сальхову, чтобы всё сложилось как надо. В конце концов, должны быть духи-покровители фигурного катания. Почему Сальхов не может быть одним из них?  
– Моё сердце осталось в Ю-топии, – шепнул Виктор после того, как объявили посадку на его рейс. – Не забудь привезти его с собой.  
– Привезу, – Юри кивнул. – А ты забери моё. Вернешь, когда приеду.  
Виктор шёл к самолету и думал об океане и о следах на песке. Они с Юри много разгуляли по берегу, и каждый раз ветер и море стирали их. А они приходили снова. Коньки оставляют следы на льду, но после на каток всегда выпускают ресурфейсер, который срезает верхний слой льда, исполосованный лезвиями, и заливает новый. И будь ты хоть Ульрих Сальхов, хоть Джонни Вейр, хоть Виктор Никифоров или начинающий четырехлетний мальчишка Вася Пупкин, льду всё равно, чьи коньки чертят на нем фигуры. И песку плевать, чьи следы останутся на нём. Глупо горевать из-за следов на песке или на катке. Нужно думать не о следах, а о том, что ты покажешь завтра, каким тебя запомнят. Тебя, а не твои следы.  
Виктор улыбнулся и понял, что должен обязательно написать об этом Юри, как только займет своё место в самолете. А ещё лучше – в Питере, при личной встрече.


End file.
